A Missing Piece
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: Elsa Oliver has officially crashed into Beck and Jade's world turning everything upside-down and filling everyone with love and emotion. She's beautiful and they are completely in love with her. But with a baby in their lives and secrets to be revealed, what will happen to friendships and relationships that were once so perfect? Sequel to I'll Take Care of You. Bade/Jori Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies :)**

**This is the sequel to my story I'll Take Care of You so if you haven't read that yet then go read that first because a lot of things happened in it which mean this story will make very little sense otherwise.**

**A lot of this chapter was inspired by a review from gw110 so thank you! and I hope this is enough cade for you. x****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The first week after Elsa's birth was a whirlwind of emotions. Taking care of a newborn was proving to be both physically and emotionally exhausting. It was terrifying to the pair of teenagers how a person could be so dependent on them for survival and it was evident that they had a lot to learn, but Beck and Jade were indescribably happy. Louise stayed with them at the apartment for three days helping to look after the newborn and taking care of Jade whilst she was on bed rest. But once the initial buffering period was over, Louise moved back home allowing the new parents to truly go it alone.

It was 4am and Beck was sat on the couch rocking his fussy newborn. His girlfriend still having huge amounts of post pregnancy hormones coursing through her body had become upset after they hadn't been able to immediately calm the baby and he had sent her back to bed for a lie down. However two hours later, Elsa was still whimpering finding no comfort in anything her Daddy had been able to offer her.

"Hey" Jade stepped sleepily down the stairs, walking over to Beck on the sofa. Beck kissed her temple lovingly as she sat down next to him.

"Hi" Beck sighed as Elsa continued to cry loudly.

"Swap?" Jade said gently, seeing how tired Beck looked. Without much protest, Beck handed the baby to his girlfriend before trekking upstairs to get some much needed shut-eye. Jade offered the baby her breast but after some feeble sucks, it was evident the baby wasn't hungry. She then went on to check the tiny baby's nappy, making sure she didn't need changing but she was dry. With nothing obviously wrong with her, Jade helplessly continued to rock her in the same way Beck had been, but that evidently wasn't working.

Beginning to feel extremely desperate the new mother suddenly had an idea. She remembered a song her Father used to sing to her when she was a child. It had always calmed her down if she was upset or after a bad day. Her Dad would sit at her bedside and sing to her until she fell asleep.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses._

_Black and bays, dapples, grays,_  
_All the pretty little horses._  
_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
_Go to sleep my little baby._

Jade sang the lullaby over and over, softer and softer until Elsa's eyes slowly started to close and her tears subsided. The song felt different now, heavy almost, knowing what had become of her relationship with her Father. But the lullaby had obviously worked as her daughters head rested snug against her chest. Silence had never sounded so sweet. Suddenly Jade heard the creek of a door behind her and she turned her head slightly as her little red headed friend tiptoed cautiously into the living room.

"Oh Cat, I'm so, so sorry" Jade apologised, realising Elsa's crying had obviously kept her friend from sleeping too.

"It's okay Jadey, she's just a baby she can't help it" Cat smiled, sitting down next to them. Jade leant her head on Cats shoulder exhausted as they both just watched Elsa snoozing.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Jade asked concerned.

"No I have Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday study leave" Cat explained gleefully. Jade chuckled. Only Cat could get excited about study leave. Somehow detecting voices Elsa woke up immediately and Jade grimaced lifting her head off Cat's shoulder as Elsa started to wail unhappily.

"Elsa.. please, please don't cry" Jade tried desperately to soothe the newborn, regretting even opening her mouth in the first place, but the damage was done and Elsa was wide awake and angry about it.

"You're just not happy are you baby?" Jade cuddled her daughter, whose tiny face had turned red with fury.

"Can I hold her?" Cat asked in a quiet voice. Jade looked up surprised. Cat hadn't once asked to hold the newborn in the short amount of time they'd been living under the same roof. She'd kept her distance the entire week, spending a lot of time away from the apartment and visiting Robbie almost every day. Jade was beginning to wonder if she had some sort of resentment towards her or whether she was just genuinely disinterested in the baby.

"Of course you can.. but I don't know if you really want to right now, she's being so fussy' Jade sighed.

"You look like you need a break" Cat smiled sympathetically. Jade looked back at Cat and then down at Elsa who was still squalling in her arms. At a loss of what else to do, Jade sat up straight and removed Elsa from her body.

"Elsa, come cuddle with your Auntie Kitty.. lets see if you'll stop screaming for her" Jade said softly as she passed the bawling baby into the redheads arms. Cat smiled immediately despite Elsa's cries of indignation. She stroked and tickled Elsa's tummy, whispering sweet words to the baby and to Jade's amazement, within only a couple of minutes Cat had won over the 1-week old and instead of screaming, was just staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Hi dolly. What's all that noise?" Cat said in a sweet voice. Elsa just looked up into Cat's warm brown eyes and her tears were no more. Whatever she'd been so distressed about completely forgotten as she cooed softly at her aunt.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know" Cat beamed. "Maybe she likes me!"

"Definitely" Jade smiled back. "Noone has been able to stop her crying that fast before"

"I thought she would have liked Tori the best" Cat confessed still swaying the baby slightly. Jade sighed slightly and brushed a strand of bright red hair behind Cat's ear, wondering if this could be the reason for Cat's distant behaviour.

"Now why would you think that?" Jade asked sadly.

"No reason" Cat said quickly, scolding herself for making herself obvious. Jade frowned, watching as Cat somehow managed to get Elsa to fall into a peaceful slumber and realised maybe she had underestimated Cat just a little bit.

"Is this because we asked Tori to be Elsa's godmother?" Jade asked quietly. Cat looked away upset confirming her suspisions.

"I think you like Tori more than me" Cat said sadly.

"Woah, woah!" Jade replied shocked "Tori drives me insane! Why would you ever think that?" Cat looked up at the pale girl sarcastically, knowing as much as Jade wanted everyone to believe it, she didn't hate Tori. The pale girl sighed, knowing Cat could see right through the act. Jade knew she owed her an explanation, she just wasn't sure she had one.

"I just feel like you don't trust me anymore" Cat snuggled the tiny baby close to her body for comfort.

"I do trust you." Jade said immediately. Cat didn't look up obviously still not believing her and Jade sighed becoming frustrated.

"Ok look" Jade ran her hands through her hair stressfully "I don't know how to even begin to explain everything I've been feeling these past few months because I don't even understand it myself. Some of the decisions I made were just stupid and irrational and looking back now I wonder if that was actually me half the time"

"You've changed" Cat said quietly.

"I know." Jade nodded "But trust me.. it's for the better."

"It still doesn't explain why you like Tori more than me"

"I don't!" Jade cried as loudly as she could without waking Elsa. "Being pregnant was.. confusing. I felt so vulnerable all the time and I was scared and for some reason Tori was the only person that made me feel safe."

"Not even Beck?" Cat asked curiously. Jade shook her head.

"Not at first." The blue eyed girl looked confused just trying to put it into words. "I can't explain why I felt like that but Tori took me in. She took care of me even when I was throwing up every night, miserable, lonely. She took me to doctors appointments and rubbed body butter on my bump and brushed my hair and a million other embarrassing things."

"I would have done that too." Cat said quietly.

"I know." Jade nodded. "Like I said, the whole thing is illogical. I don't know why but I needed Tori's help."

"Tori was a really good friend huh?" Cat asked. Jade nodded admittedly.

"I owe her a lot and that's really why I made her Elsa's godmother. I'm so sorry if you feel like second best because you aren't at all and I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"I understand" Cat nodded looking down at the tiny little sleeping baby in her arms. "I think it must have been really hard to have a baby. I don't think I could do it" Cat admitted. Jade smiled.

"It was so hard.. But hey look at you! Do you have any idea how long Beck and I have been trying to get her to fall asleep?" Jade exclaimed. Cat just giggled softly, secretly proud of her achievement. Slowly Cat lowered the baby into the basket and tucked her under the soft white blanket. When she sat back up, she looked up at her oldest friend and she realised that being jealous of Tori was just really, really stupid. She wasn't Elsa's Godmother, but that didn't matter. She still got to be fab Auntie Kitty and now she was officially Elsa's favourite bedtime person.

Without another thought Cat flung herself at the pale brunette wrapping her arms tight around her waist. Jade winced for a second, still very sensitive in the stomach area but once the initial sting of pain had passed, hugged the red head back just as lovingly. Relieved they'd had the chance to talk this out and that their friendship was back on track.

* * *

When Beck woke a few hours later he found all three of the girls fast asleep in the living room. Elsa in the moses basket and Cat and Jade cuddling together on the sofa. Placing a blanket over the two older girls. Beck bent down and kissed Jade lightly on the cheek and ruffled Cats hair before turning to the youngest person in the room.

"Good morning Elsie" Beck whispered to his daughter who was wiggling slightly, just beginning to wake. She made a soft cry sound and swiftly Beck lifted her into his arms, determined not to wake the other two.

"Shh, shh." Beck soothed the newborn. He quickly figured out that she needed a change and took her upstairs to their bedroom to clean her up. Elsa gurgled and cooed happily as Beck lay her down on the centre of their bed and changed her diaper and onesie. Beck actually found her surprisingly happy this morning considering how much she'd cried last night and talked back to her, amused by the funny little sounds she could make. By the time he was done she smelled fresh as a daisy and was alert and pouting her lips cutely. Beck rolled her over so she was lying on her front and she wiggled her arms about confused. Somehow she managed to grab hold of a baby wipe and pulled it with her tiny hand towards her mouth. Beck stopped her before she had the chance and threw the wipe in the bin.

"One day you're going to be able to crawl everywhere and you'll be a little minx just like your Mummy, I can tell" Beck laughed, lifting the baby onto his chest supporting her head. Elsa looked up at him blankly, trustingly and her Dad just smiled slipping a wooly hat onto her head to keep her warm.

"I love you" Beck kissed his daughter on the cheek. Before taking her back downstairs to see if she could get a few more hours sleep.

Later that morning, Jade woke up once again to the sound of her daughter crying- Elsa was their very own alarm clock these days. Somehow, Cat wasn't woken by the high pitched wails and Jade carefully wrapped the blanket back over her before crawling onto the floor to attend to the baby. Lifting Elsa out of her moses basket, Jade decided to take her upstairs so she could lie down on the bed whilst feeding her.

"Are you hungry?" Beck asked Jade as she passed the kitchen.

"A little" the brunette replied, her attention more focused on the babies hunger rather than her own. By the time they reached the bedroom Elsa was full blown screaming as Jade denied her milk.

"You're not very patient are you?" Jade lay down on the bed, holding Elsa's body close to her own. When the baby was finally nursing and happy Jade relaxed, lying her head on the pillows just for a second. She knew she couldn't fall asleep but just the comfort of being able to close her eyes for a couple of minutes was a luxury these days. Several minutes later, Beck entered the room carrying a bowl of chocolate coated cereal.

"This looks.. unhealthy" Jade replied unimpressed.

"It's the only cereal we have" Beck confessed. Gradually over the week Jade's extreme cravings for sugar had came to an end and it was almost as though she had had a health epiphany. Tori had been over only a couple of days ago and watched astounded as Jade bit into an oreo cookie only to spit it out seconds later, completely disgusted. Jade was wrathful with her friends but Beck and Tori especially, for letting her eat "total crap" for nine months and scolded them both as she deemed appropriate.

"I want to go shopping" Jade pouted.

"Do you feel well enough?" Beck asked skeptically.

"Yes.. I need to go out" Jade replied feeling antsy. She wasn't fully recovered from the birth but she was definitely ready for some fresh air, having been stuck in the apartment for weeks even before the birth.

"Well.. why don't you call Tori see if she'll go with you? One of us has to stay here with Elsa but I don't want you going by yourself. Not the first time you go out after having her" Beck added protectively. They had decided to keep Elsa indoors for at least another month, apart from doctors appointments. They really didn't want her to catch something and they decided it was better for everyone if she stayed at home for a while.

"Tori's busy" Jade shook her head "Besides I'm only going food shopping, it's hardly a marathon"

"I know, but I don't want you to be on your own" Beck said firmly. He knew Jade would most likely be fine, but the slight chance that she might overdo it or start to feel faint or dizzy - things which had happened this past week, scared him.

"Cat can come with me" Jade replied, easily finding the solution.

"Babe.." Beck said uneasily.

"What? Cat's my best friend she'll look after me" Jade replied surely.

"If you're sure.. I'll go write a list, but don't carry anything heavy. Please." Beck said seriously. Jade rolled her eyes but Beck remained stern.

"Ugh fine. I promise not to carry anything heavy" Jade agreed. Beck accepted that answer for now, knowing he'd have to let Jade get her life back to normal sooner or later. He left Jade with the bowl of cereal insisting she ate it before she left and went downstairs to do a bit of tidying up.

It was almost 12pm by the time Cat and Jade were washed, dressed and ready to leave the apartment. Jade showered Elsa in kisses, this being the first time she would leave her daughter since she gave birth to her, before turning to Beck and kissing his anxious little face firmly on the lips.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine" Jade reassured him, rubbing up and down both his arms.

"You think I'm worrying too much?" Beck asked nervously.

"Definitely" Jade admitted. Beck exhaled and ran a hand through his hair stepping backwards away from the door.

"Ok see you in a few hours" Beck let them both go. Cat linked Jades arm happily, delighted to have been given the responsibility of accompanying Jade on her first trip out. Beck had lectured her for half an hour whilst Jade was getting ready on every little thing she was supposed to do in case a million different improbable things happened. Cat honestly couldn't remember half of them but she thought she had a good idea what was and what wasn't too much for her best friend.

* * *

Cat drove Beck's car, under the instruction not to let Jade behind the wheel under any circumstance and they both sang happily along to the radio all the way to the store, laughing like little kids. It had been ages since they had hung out together just them and it was refreshing. Once they'd parked up, Cat ran to get a trolley and Jade stepped out of the car, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air and sun on her skin before following Cat into the store.

"Ok.. none of this chocolate crap." Jade said firmly, walking straight to the fruit and veg aisle. Jade spent the next ten minutes filling the cart up with a variety of vegetables. She even allowed for the strawberries Cat begged for and picked out a few more pieces of fruit.

Jade held her breath as they passed the aisle which contained the eggs, expecting the same reaction she'd had when she was pregnant but to her surprise and relief, the sight of them didn't make her retch. She reached for a box and placed them in the cart genuinely feeling elated.

Once they'd finished buying an array of healthy food, the two girls spent another fifteen minutes in the health and beauty section, buying lots of things for Elsa's first bath. Jade also picked out a couple of boxes of dark brown hair dye. She was more than ready to colour her hair again, completely bored of the mousy brown shade she'd been forced to grow used to.

After a full hour in the store, they had a full trolley full of shopping and after paying and loading the car they grinned at each other, feeling as though the trip was very, very successful.

"Ready to go home?" Cat asked once they were both back in the car.

"Not really" Jade admitted, really enjoying being out "Wanna go get frozen yogurt?" Cat squealed excitedly.

"Of course!" She grinned, starting the car up and making her way to their favourite fro-yo bar. The yogurt cafe was only a short car journey away and they were there after less than four songs on the radio.

"Sit in or take away?" Cat questioned.

"Take away" Jade said with a small smile. As much as she would love to stay out even longer it would be unfair to leave Beck at home with the baby for another hour especially after he was already so worried about the outing in the first place. And maybe it was stupid but she already missed Elsa. She'd been with her constantly for months and being so far away felt completely unnatural.

"Kk" Cat agreed, unquestioningly. Before turning and ordering a large raspberry yogurt with lots of sprinkles and blueberries on the top. Jade looked through the flavour choices and decided to just order her and Beck the same.

"Two banana and pineapple froyos with those little coconut flake things" Jade ordered politely. The lady working there looked across the counter at Jade and smiled widely.

"When are you due?" She asked interestedly as she prepared the desserts. Jades smile fell as she looked down at her protruding stomach self consciously.

"Uhh.. I'm not" Jade glared, folding her arms across her body.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry!" The woman looked embarrassed as she quickly handed over the yogurts. Jade paid without saying another word and turned to meet Cat back at the entrance.

"Be honest.. Do I look fat to you?" Jade asked the red head worriedly.

"No Jadey, don't be silly!" Cat replied, her mouth half full of yogurt. Jade wasn't sure if she believed her but accepted that answer for now as they both got back inside the car and began the journey back to their apartment.

When they arrived home, Jade walked ahead with the yogurts whilst Cat carried two large bags of shopping close behind her. As soon as they arrived at the third floor they could hear Elsa's unhappy crying and Jade unlocked their front door, her motherly instincts immediately flying into action.

"Elsa my beautiful, loud baby" Jade took the unhappy little girl from her more than relieved looking boyfriend and stood up rocking her from side to side. Beck ran downstairs to help Cat carry in the rest of the shopping whilst Jade calmed down their daughter.

"Mummy got you a present and I think you're going to like it" Jade told the whimpering baby. As soon as Beck and Cat were back inside with the rest of the shopping Jade bent down to look in one of the shopping bags for the item she'd purchased. After sterilising what she'd bought in some very hot water, Jade placed a dummy into the babies mouth and Elsa opened her eyes surprised but sucked contentedly on it. Jade had a feeling that would do the trick, having noticed how much calmer Elsa was when she was feeding or even when she gave her a baby finger to suck on. She just liked to be sucking something.

"How was shopping?" Beck asked interestedly as Jade placed a much happier Elsa down in the moses basket.

"Fine" Jade reassured him, helping put the shopping away. Beck looked over at her anxious for more details and Jade turned placing a hand on her hip. "Stop worrying." she said firmly.

Beck nodded and looked down glumly. The pale girl rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to be upset. She looked up into his face, his eyes met hers and they started smiling at each other stupidly. Jade smirked, shaking her head at how sappy this was but before she knew it her fluffy haired boyfriend had her lips between his and her mind ran away with her. Jade smiled into the kiss wondering how long Beck would keep up the overprotective boyfriend role for. It was cute but unnecessary. She had never felt better in her life.

* * *

**Favourite bit? Least favourite bit? Let me know! :D**

**Ooooh and I hope you understand my brit-isms. I never realised how many baby words are different between American English and British English :S So I tried to sort of use a mixture of both.. If you don't understand anything just let me know- I'll probably edit it if there is a lot of confusion! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Thank you soooooo much for all the follows and faves and reviews! Like seriously I've never had that many people interested in a story so quickly and it gave me the warm fuzzies inside haha. This chapters quite long but theres lots of hidden little clues and stuff in the plot for this that reveal what's coming soon, at least I think so anyway..  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

It was a very hot day in Hollywood, the sort that was only just bearable to be outside in. It was right in the middle of exam season at Hollywood Arts and finding himself dehydrated after a tough Math paper, Andre decided to purchase a bottle of ice cold water from Festus' truck. He had just unscrewed the lid and was about to take a swig when Cat bounced in front of him knocking the bottle and causing him to pour water all over his face.

"Aghhh!" Andre cried as cold water dripped down his chin.

"Oops" Cat giggled still bouncing excitedly.

"Is there a reason you're so hyperactive today?" Andre furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously "Who's been supplying you with bibble?"

"Bibble! Where?!" Cat pounced on him.

"Nowhere ahh!" Andre pushed her off and she began to spin around speedily. Andre watched for a while, wondering what actually went through the red heads brain sometimes and if she was planning on running round in circles for a long time.

"How's Jade and Elsa?" Andre asked, trying to distract her from the dizzy activity. Neither he nor Tori had had the chance to visit either of the girls since Elsa was a couple of days old, which was now almost an entire month ago.

"Elsa is SO cute!" Cat instantly stopped spinning to squeal this information at him but then her face fell a little bit "She doesn't like sleeping though.."

"Do any babies like sleeping?" Andre smirked

"No but Elsa really, reeeeeaally doesn't like sleeping" Cat emphasised.

"I can believe that actually" Andre replied. He'd seen his best friend briefly this morning as the new Dad had came in to school to sit his exams and the dark circles under his eyes could easily validate Cat's story.

The tanned guy had ended up taking more time off than he'd initially anticipated. He knew that Jade could take care of Elsa by herself but he just didn't feel right about leaving them both all day. He was due to start filming again for the movie this week anyway, so he made the decision not to return to Hollywood Arts until after Summer. He just had to sit his exams.

Cat continued to babble for another five minutes about the time her brother decided to give up sleeping but Andre stopped listening from the second the red head even brought her brother into the conversation. His mind had wandered to thoughts of his girlfriend and his relationship. Honestly he was starting to feel very worried. The brown eyed girl, seemed to becoming more and more distrait by the day. After the whole, almost having sex in Beck and Jades bedroom incident, which the more he thought about it had been a careless and stupid decision, Tori appeared to have stopped trusting him altogether. She always found an excuse not to spend time alone together and she kept turning her head whenever he tried to kiss her.

"So thats when his eyelids turned purple!" Cat exclaimed. Thankfully her story was interrupted by Festus who screeched at them to get out of the way.

"Come on lets go find a seat" Andre gestured to the Asphalt.

They soon found the table that Tori and Robbie had reserved for their gang and Cat began a dramatic repeat of her brothers anti-sleep protest to Robbie who at least pretended to be slightly more interested than Andre. The dreaded guy placed his lunch down in the space next to his girlfriend and slid in next to her. Tori looked up and smiled. Andre smiled back feeling ever more confused.

"So.. How was the maths exam?" Tori asked interestedly. Andre blinked, already having forgotten that had even happened.

"Well lets just say Jade wasn't kidding when she said the paper was designed to punch you in the face" Andre thought back over the difficult exam.

"That bad?" Tori grimaced.

"It was tough. But I studied hard, I have at least get a C" Andre said hopefully.

"Yay. Proud of you" Tori wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Andre placed his arm around her shoulders but Tori quickly shrugged out of his embrace. Andre frowned but didn't say anything as in that moment, Beck approached the table.

"Hey guys" The fluffy haired boy greeted the gang, sitting down between Cat and Andre. He rested his heavy head on the table for a moment completely exhausted, but within seconds of his arrival shot up again looking annoyed.

"I forgot!" Beck grumbled, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"What did you forget bro?" Andre asked curiously, as Beck threw his bag back over his shoulder exhausted.

"I have to pick up some coursework stuff for Jade from Mrs Sanderson. It's like mega important sorry" Beck quickly ran off again. The gang watched as he made his way back inside the school with just a slight concern at seeing the calmest and most collected of their friends even somewhat stressed.

"Well, at least we know Beck and Jade are still breathing" Andre joked.

"Hmm I hope they're coping" Tori wondered concernedly.

"I'm sure they're ok" Andre reassured her rubbing her shoulder.

"I haven't heard from Jade in weeks" Tori voiced her concern, but also sounding kind of upset by this revelation,

"She's probably really busy, you know.. baby stuff" Andre defended the pale girl.

"I guess" Tori agreed, knowing he was right. It would be stupid to take Jade's lack of communication personally "I just don't know whether I should go over or.."

"Text her" Andre suggested, pulling her in for a hug.

"She won't reply" Tori shrugged, gently pushing Andre's arms away from her body. "I have to go revise for the drama theory exam.. talk to you later." And at that, Tori picked up her school bag and made her way into school. Andre watched her leave perplexed.

* * *

"Pens down!" A middle aged examiner called loudly across the library, waking Beck up. The tanned guy's eyes widened as he glanced down at the paper he'd been sitting. To his relief, he realised he must have only had his eyes closed for a minute because somehow he'd managed to complete the test.

Once the papers had been collected and Beck was finally granted permission to leave, he picked up his things and breathed a sigh of relief. He was shockingly tired having had to sit seven exams in the space of three days whilst simultaneously looking after his newborn, taking care of his still slightly sore girlfriend and learning all his lines all on less than an average of four hours sleep a night.

Stepping into the corridor, he suddenly became aware how quiet it was. He frowned confused and checked the time on his pearphone and realised there were still ten minutes left until the end of class so he would have to wait a while for his redheaded roommate. Crouching down to open his locker, Beck emptied the remainder of his belongings into his rucksack. It was then he noticed how comfortable the floor was.

_No_. Beck tried to tell himself. He could not sleep on the floor. That would be gross and weird. But then.. it wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep in school. The last time being when that cricket kept him up all night and he hadn't been a fraction as tired as he was now.

Beck yawned and looked down at his phone. Still seven minutes left until the end of school. Seven minutes precious sleep he could be indulging in. Unable to fight the temptation any longer, Beck slid down the lockers and onto the floor, closed his eyes and rested his head on the front pocket of his rucksack. Immediately the pounding in his head began to ease and his sleep deprived body stopped aching so much. Within a couple of seconds, Beck couldn't remember why he ever thought this was a bad idea in the first place.

"Beck! Beckk! Quick someone help. Heeeeelp!" Robbie's high shrieks rudely awoke the tanned guy from his nap. Beck only felt like he'd had his eyes closed for a second but apparently that was enough time to convince at least one person he'd dropped down dead.

"Someone! Anyone! Help it's an emergency!" Robbie continued to squark, running around the corridor like a headless chicken.

"Rob.. what the heck?" Beck stood up quickly as several people, including Cat and Tori ran into the corridor alarmed by Robbie's screams.

"Oh.. cheese.. Beck!" Robbie panted breathlessly. "It looked like you fainted!"

"No. What? No." Beck shook his head in disbelief at Robbie's overreaction "I'm fine everyone.. False alarm!"

"What just happened?" Tori frowned as the crowd began to disperse.

"Nothing" Beck tried to deny the incident but Tori eye-browed him suspiciously as another wide yawn overtook his face. "Alright I was asleep. Leave me alone, if you were me you would be too. Elsa wouldn't sleep until 5am last night and Jade was feeling ill. But the script has to be learned by Saturday and yes I know the floors.. not clean. But I had seven minutes precious shuteye and I wasn't missing out!"

"I feel like you need a hug" Tori admitted after listening to his rant.

"Be my guest" the tanned guy opened his arms widely. Tori laughed a little and stepped into Beck's arms and held his exhausted frame tight.

"Err Beck?" Tori asked a few seconds later. Beck had somehow managed to fall asleep standing, with only Tori's shoulder for a headrest.

"Beck!" Cat shouted in a very Jade-like manner. That woke him up.

"Huh? What?" Beck blinked, stepping back.

"Dude you need to go to bed" Tori said worriedly. If he was falling asleep standing up then his body was obviously going into shut down.

"I'm on my way home" Beck smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Woah! No. Uh uh. No way! You are not driving!" Tori said firmly, having visions of him falling asleep at the wheel.

"I'm fine-" Beck started, but Tori was not having it.

"No, no, no, nooo! Last time I had this argument was with Jade.. she was in labor!"

"I'm 99.9% sure I'm not in labor" Beck chuckled.

"Thats it!" Tori looked determined. "I'm going to start driving lessons again"

"Good for you Tor" Beck yawned. "Cat was gonna drive anyway. Why do you think I'm sleeping in the corridor waiting for her?"

"I swear it looked like you fainted" Robbie insisted.

"I promise you. As much as I would love to be unconscious right now.. I'm wide awake" Beck assured him.

"Robbie do you want to come over for a bit?" Cat invited the curly haired boy back to the flat.

"Yeppy!" Robbie replied and both of them ran ahead to the car park.

"Do you wanna come back too?" Beck smiled as he and Tori continued out of the school.

"Are you sure Jade wants me to? She's not replied to any of my texts" Tori said insecurely.

"Jade hasn't really been looking at her phone" Beck said with an apologetic smile.

"I don't know-" Tori shrugged but before she could continue Beck placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Jade wants to see you. Trust me. You're gonna have to invite yourself over these days because we're not going to remember."

"Really?" Tori asked unsurely.

"I can't even remember what day it is right now." Beck confessed

"It's Thursday" Tori smirked.

"See I was feeling Thursday but a part of me wanted to say Tuesday.." Beck mumbled as they reached his car. "Come on. Elsa is way louder and way scarier than the last time you were around. You know you don't want to miss.. that."

Tori shook her head and laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

When the friends arrived back at the apartment Robbie and Cat mysteriously disappeared before Beck had even unlocked the front door. Tori just shrugged and followed the fluffy haired boy into the apartment. They were quiet because they knew if they woke the baby it was possible Jade would slaughter everyone. But after tiptoeing into the living room they realised they needn't have worried. Elsa was wide awake, sat back in a pale green sit me up in the centre of the room, cooing and kicking her legs happily. Her mother was lying on her stomach on the floor next to her.

"Jade?" Beck said softly, kneeling down behind her.

"Jade's dead" the pale girl grumbled back in response. Tori raised an eyebrow chuckling slightly as the sleep deprived pair attempted to formulate actual sentences

"Thats nice.. Can Jade somehow revive herself? Tori's here" Beck explained, kissing her on the cheek.

"Tori can come die here with me" Jade muttered, putting her hand out to rub Elsa's chubby tummy as the baby cooed gleefully. Beck nodded, kissing Elsa lightly on the nose.

"I'm gonna go to bed for a bit. Is that ok?" Beck asked exhaustedly. He had absolutely no steam left, struggling keep his eyes open for even a second.

"Mmhm it's fine" Jade replied just about coherently. Beck left fairly quickly after this, too tired to do much else. Once Beck had trailed upstairs, Tori took a seat on the floor next to Jade and her daughter.

"She's not crying." Tori exclaimed, lifting Elsa into her arms. The baby cooed cheerfully as Tori smiled down at her.

"She's happy because she just got fed so she's all full of milk." Jade explained in a sleepy, cutsie baby voice. She then frowned, seemingly very confused where that tone of voice had come from.

"I think you need to go to bed too" Tori laughed as Jade buried her head into the carpet. She had never seen her friends looking quite so fatigued before.

"I'm fine" Jade sighed.

"Jade go lie down." Tori ordered, as kindly as possible

"I am lying down" Jade began to pointlessly argue.

"Just go lay with Beck for a bit. Please. Me, Cat and Robbie can take care of Elsa for a few hours. I'll come get you if she needs you." Tori said softly.

It took a lot of persuading and even more grumbling from Jade before the blue eyed girl finally agreed to go upstairs and get some rest. Tori looked at the one month old who was lying in her arms, staring up at her trustingly and stroked her tiny soft cheek with her baby finger. As her newborn rosiness started to fade, it was evident Elsa was going to be pale like her Mum. But Elsa had a more a creamy skin colour as oppose to Jades ghostly white and her hair was a darker shade of brown than Jades natural hair colour.

The level of responsibility was slightly overwhelming and for a moment Tori sat there and completely doubted her ability and the weight of the decision she'd just made to look after the baby. But Elsa seemed to be in a good mood.. how hard could this be?

A few minutes later Cat and Robbie entered the apartment and the red head skipped over and tickled the baby all over excitedly. Elsa just stared up at her, looking very confused, taking everything in.

"We're on babysitting duty tonight" Tori informed her smiling "You too Robbie!"

"What?!" Robbie squeaked, looking terrified.

"Robbie is afraid of babies" Cat giggled.

"I'm not afraid.." the curly haired guy scoffed but jumped as Elsa cooed softly. Tori raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tiny person kicking her legs about innocently.

"In what world could she possibly be scary?" Tori asked in disbelief. Robbie stepped over to the three girls and cautiously knelt down next to them. At that exact moment Elsa spat up and Robbie scrambled away in shock.

"Ooopsie" Tori said in a soft voice as she reached for a cloth and wiped the baby's face clean.

"Why did she do that? Is she sick? Is she warning me to stay back?!" Robbie said with his eyes wide. Tori and Cat both looked at each other, trying to hold in their laughter.

"No. She's only tiny she can't help it. It's not some sort of baby code for "I don't like you" Tori smirked. "Why don't you try holding her? She won't bite. She hasn't got teeth yet."

"No. No Thank you." Robbie shook his head profusely. Cat shrugged and took Elsa from Tori instead.

"Hey little one!" Cat cuddled the newborn closely. "Did you have a nice day with your Mummy? What did you do?" The silence that followed made the two girls chuckle and Robbie looked between them both, extremely confused why they were even attempting to talk to a one month old.

"Where are Beck and Jade?" Cat asked curiously.

"In bed asleep hopefully. They definitely need it" Tori exclaimed bending down until she was face to face with Elsa "Are you keeping your Mummy and Daddy awake all night long huh?" Elsa cooed cutely and Tori smiled taking hold of her tiny hands. Her palms were miniature and her fingers even smaller. Suddenly Tori had an idea.

"Cat?" Tori grinned mischievously. "Do you still have those paints?"

* * *

In the space of the next hour Tori, Robbie and Cat managed to get paint all over Cat's bedroom in the attempt to make handprints and even footprints of Elsa. It was much, much harder than they thought, as the baby wiggled a lot and getting her to spread out her fingers and uncurl her toes was a challenge. They also had to ensure that Elsa didn't eat the paint or get it on any of her clothes so the funny idea turned into a complex task. But the final result was worth the messiness of the activity. They managed to get several handprints from the 1-month old (and from Cat) in a variety of colours and Elsa seemed to enjoy the messy activity.

"I don't know whether Jades going to be really happy or really, really angry." Tori confessed as she bathed Elsa's hand's and feet clean. Cat was busy washing paint from her own hands, face and hair.

"I think.. once she see's the black handprints she'll be okay with it" Cat giggled. Tori lifted Elsa into her arms whilst she dried her off. Her baby blue eyes began to flutter closed and she let out a miniature yawn which was weirdly identical to the many yawns Tori had seen Beck produce today.

"You tired sweetie?" Tori stroked the side of Elsa's hair. The baby began to whimper slightly so Tori rocked her slowly until she fell asleep in her arms.

"She's not that bad I guess" Robbie admitted as he and Cat watched from the side. Tori rolled her eyes and smiled placing Elsa down in the moses basket so she could sleep peacefully.

The peace actually lasted longer than Tori expected but two hours later Elsa woke up crying. Luckily Robbie had already left by this point so he wasn't around to be petrified by the loud sound. Tori picked Elsa up and checked her diaper quickly realising she needed changing.

"Cat do you know where all her changing stuff is?" Tori asked over the baby's loud wails.

"Beck and Jades room I think" Cat replied. Tori sighed and rocked the screaming baby from side to side.

"Hush hush" Tori soothed her. She was just about to send Cat to get the changing bag when the sound of footsteps descending the staircase made them both look up.

"Hey Elsie-doll" Beck smiled, crossing the room and lifting the baby into his arms. Tori smiled in relief as Beck took over. He changed the baby within minutes and the newborn stopped screaming quite so angrily.

"Is that better now Elsa?" Tori smiled looking at the baby who was still pulling a sad face.

"She's cute when she's quiet" Cat smiled.

"Well savour this moment because she's going to start crying again in 3.. 2.. 1.." Elsa began to whimper again again just as her Dad predicted. Beck stood up bouncing her lightly but she continued to cry.

"Is she hungry?" Tori frowned.

"I don't think so" Beck shook his head "You just like being noisy don't you?" Elsa wailed loudly in response, her eyes scrunched up upset.

"What's all this noise Elsa?" The sound of Jade's soft motherly voice almost startled Tori as the pale girl entered the room and took the baby from Beck. Elsa's tears stopped immediately once she was in her mothers arms.

"Aww she just wanted her Mummy" Cat smiled.

"Favouritism." Beck coughed, pretending to be offended.

"What can I say.. she has good taste" Jade smirked, kissing Elsa on the forehead. Beck sat down on the couch and patted his knee and Jade sat down between his legs with Elsa still snuggled against her.

"Well you two look better" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah thanks for taking care of Elsa for us" Beck said, rubbing Jades arm gently.

"No problem she's been really fun" Tori smiled briefly before putting her stern face on "You two have got to start sleeping though!"

"Easier said than done" Jade grumbled.

"We do usually sleep more than this" Beck replied apologetically, "It's just been a tough week."

"Okay, well next time you're having a tough week talk to me. Don't just wait until you're both dropping down dead. I want to help." Tori told them kindly, "Anyway.. We made you two something."

"Made us something?" Jade repeated suspiciously as Cat ran back into her bedroom to find the handprints.

"Well.. Elsa made you something." Tori winked waiting for Cat to return. "Now don't freak out ok?" She added cautiously

"You're making me anxious.." Jade studied Tori's guilty face carefully.

"We sort of painted Elsa's hands and feet" Tori confessed.

"You got paint on my baby!" Jades eyes widened in horror.

"Jade.." Beck held her down .

"She had fun!" Cat joined Tori in defending their actions and handing Jade an envelope. Beck placed an arm around Elsa so that Jade's hands were free to open the mysterious letter. Jade continued frowning until she saw what was inside and then her face finally softened. Tori and Cat had made a purple card decorated with paper cut outs of Elsa's tiny black handprints.

"And look at the back" Tori smiled seeing the adorably proud look on Jade's face. The pale girl turned the card over where Elsa's miniature footprints walked across the card."

"What does it say?" Beck asked curiously. Jade pulled a sarcastic look as Tori and Cat giggled together excitedly.

_To Mummy and Daddy,  
Sorry I kept you awake all night long. I love you.  
Lots of kisses from Elsa._

"Awww we love you too Elsie" Beck smiled widely.

"She didn't really write it." Jade grumbled.

"Shush you! Elsa told us what she wanted to say" Tori poked Jades leg jokingly. "We thought you'd like it."

"I never said I didn't like it" Jade sat up to cuddle Elsa closely. "Actually I love it.. Even if it is Cat's handwriting"

"Yay! I knew she'd like it really!" Cat giggled jumping quickly up. "I'm gonna go do homework!"

"And I'd better start dinner" Beck said glancing at the time on his phone.

"It's already sorted." Tori explained. "We put a veggie bake in the oven whilst Elsa was asleep. We also took out your bins. Everything's done. If you want you can just go back to bed."

"Tor, you're amazing" Beck exclaimed in shock

"Haha.. well I try" Tori shrugged laughing. Beck gave Jade kiss on the lips before heading back upstairs to go back to bed. He was free tomorrow but with filming starting this weekend, he wanted to get as much sleep as he could knowing it wouldn't really make a good impression on the American crew if he showed up completely exhausted for it.

"Sorry, I should have asked about the painting stuff" Tori apologised sitting down next to Jade who was still cuddling with Elsa.

"Don't be dumb Tori, It was really nice. I kind of wish I'd been there to see you guys attempt to paint her and her stubborn little fists." Jade smiled as she pushed her thumb into Elsa's fist spreading out her fingers.

"It was really funny. Robbie got bright green paint all over his pants" Tori laughed remembering how Elsa had placed her hand on him for just a second and the curly haired boy had scrambled backwards and sat in the paint.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime when she's grown a bit more and have lots of different Elsa prints" Jade smiled leaning her head on Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah that would be cute. We can make like an Elsa's hands scrapbook" Tori replied excitedly.

"I missed you." Jade confessed.

"Aww I missed you too" Tori replied in surprise. She genuinely had missed spending time with Jade. Whilst the pale girl had been pregnant they had got so used to being around each other every day, not speaking for almost a month was weird, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah" Jade nodded smiling slightly "We're alright aren't we Els?"

"Good" Tori smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked the tanned girl the same question.

"I'm fine." Tori replied, looking down at Elsa whose big blue eyes were staring up at Jade's adoringly. Jade noticed her daughters staring and bent down to kiss the baby on the cheek. Tori exhaled, relieved that Jade hadn't caught on that her answer was a complete lie.

* * *

**Review if you like :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long with this update. I had so much uni work to do this weekend that I had no time and then Monday I literally just spent asleep and then I started a new story 'Cold Coffee' of course it's bade so if you would like to check it out then I would love that! :D This chapter is one big bade fluffy squeee! I hope you like it and it make's you smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

"Babe.." Jade could hear a soft voice in the distance interrupting her sleep. "Baby" -There it was again.

"Mmmmmmmm noo" She rolled over irritatedly and buried her head into the pillows.

"Jade we have to leave in an hour" Beck shook her shoulder lightly.

"You leave!"

"We both have to leave" He rolled his eyes before making his offering. "I've made coffee."

At this, the new mothers eyes opened and she looked up at Beck suspiciously. Jade hadn't touched a drop of her absolute favourite drink in months and months and until now Beck had insisted she didn't drink it. He'd read somewhere that in the first weeks after childbirth, caffeine slows down recovery and conveniently kept forgetting to buy it. Jade would have protested but honestly she was too preoccupied looking after their demanding 6 week old daughter to waste energy on an argument. But after the long night of being up and down with Elsa that she had endured, a cup of coffee sounded like bliss right now.

"If you're just saying this to get me out of bed and I walk down those stairs to find another of those disgusting melon smoothies you insist on torturing me with then mark my words. I will find the cruelest, most uncomfortable way to bring you to your end" Jade warned.

"Black with two sugars?" Beck grinned as the pale girl just rolled over, yawning. Unable to resist Beck slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Mmm!" Jade moaned surprised.

"I love you" Beck smiled when their lips parted. Jade looked down unable to suppress her coy smile.

"Idiot" Jade mumbled as Beck continued to kiss down her neck, caressing the side of her body gently. He took his time enjoying every second of it and Jade didn't complain, just happy to have more time in bed.

"Come on up, before I make you get up." Beck said eventually.

"And how exactly would you make me get up?" Jade raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I have my ways" Beck grinned, making tickling motions with his fingertips.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mr" Jade pushed his hands away warningly, "Where's Elsa?"

"With Cat" Beck replied. Jade closed her eyes again exhaustedly

"Come on you know you want to" Beck coaxed, rubbing her arm gently.

"I really, really don't!" Jade sighed, thinking about the doctors appointment her and Elsa had today.

"You don't want your coffee? Okay I'll go throw it away.." Beck teased.

"Don't you dare! And stop playing wordy, mind tricks on me" Jade hit him with a cushion. Beck just chuckled and put his hands out to Jade who grasped hold of them, allowing him to drag her to her feet.

"Whyyy? Bed.. Need.. Sleep!" Jade grumbled once she was stood up.

"Come on, this is exciting!" Beck insisted.

"Doctors appointments are not exciting" Jade pointed out, as she made her way over to the en suite for a shower

"Ok maybe not, but taking Elsa out for the first time is" Beck stood at the door of the en suite.

"Maybe.." Jade said quietly to herself before looking back up at Beck pleadingly "Don't look."

"Babe you know I think your gorgeous you don't need to be self conscious." The tanned guy frowned

"I don't want you to look!" Jade insisted.

"Alright." Beck pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom so Jade could undress.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, I love your body." Beck called once he could hear the water going.

"Ha you say that now.." Jade practically laughed

"I like your new body" Beck insisted.

"You don't know that" Jade grumbled

"I do Jade." Beck said seriously.

"How do you know if you haven't seen it? Trust me Beck it's not pretty.." Beck gave up arguing with her for now. He honestly had no idea how to bring her confidence up about her post pregnancy body. She seemed to be getting more and more self conscious about it by the day. Instead he left her to get ready in private and went downstairs to where Cat was cuddling with the newborn in the living room.

"Is she being good?" Beck smiled upon seeing them.

"Good as gold." Cat beamed swapping arms so Elsa could see her Daddy. Beck bent down so he was on her level and kissed the baby lightly on the nose

"Elsie." he cooed, smiling brightly. Elsa stared back, her blank expression making both Cat and Beck chuckle.

"Do you want me to take her?" Beck asked Cat, not wanting to force her to look after the baby.

"No she's all mine and you're never getting her back ever, ever, ever!" Cat snuggled her closely. Beck smirked and stepped away wondering how long it would be before Elsa filled her diaper and he would be quickly handed her back.

As he predicted within the next ten minutes Elsa was handed back to him, crying loudly and needing a change. Beck lay her down on the changing mat on the floor and went through the ordeal of undressing her as she kicked and screamed, thoroughly unhappy with the present situation.

"All done Elsie doll" Beck picked up the baby and gave her a cuddle. She was still crying but beginning to calm down as her father rocked her slowly from side to side. She finally stopped whimpering just as Jade came jogging down the stairs heading straight for the kitchen.

"Coffee.. coffee.. coffee" Jade repeated over and over as she filled a mug full of the hot beverage Beck had brewed early. Beck smirked watching as she made it exactly how she liked it, so focused on the outcome. She blew on it gently then took her first tiny sip. The look of content on the pale girls face as she closed her eyes and exhaled was hilarious and Beck couldn't help but chuckle knowing that must be what heaven tastes like.

"Oh. My. God. Never leave me again!" Jade said in adoration to the coffee cup.

"I wonder if she loves us that much huh Elsie?" Beck smirked stroking the back of their daughters head as she lay snuggled against his chest. Jade stuck her tongue out and took another sip of coffee before putting her mug down and running over to Beck who wrapped his spare arm around her.

"Cuddly?" Beck teased.

"Shut up" Jade scolded "Just because you look hot holding a baby"

Beck laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Ugh shut up" Jade rolled her eyes and began to leave. Beck pulled her back and kissed her lips. Jade smiled in to the kiss and nipped at Beck's lip affectionately. They'd only been kissing for about twenty seconds but somehow Elsa seemed to notice no one was paying her any attention and let out a soft wail. Beck and Jade broke apart and instead turned to their daughter.

"Do you want kisses too Elsa?" Jade said sweetly, accepting her daughter into her arms and pecking her tiny lips. Elsa made soft whimper sounds until Jade pressed her against her chest, soothed by the beat of her heart. Within seconds Elsa's eyes were closed.

"Why so sleepy beautiful?" Jade whispered to the baby as she softly fell asleep.

"We need to go" Beck said looking at the time on his phone.

"Okay" Jade nodded, striding towards the pram. This would be their third attempt at taking Elsa out, every single time before now having been a failure as Elsa just seemed to hate being in her pushchair. Jade took a deep breath and gently lay the baby down, keeping her fingers crossed that she'd stay asleep. However as soon as Jade let go, the newborn began to cry loudly.

"Don't pick her up babe she'll be fine once we get going" Beck said reassuringly, watching Jade's unsure expression.

"Maybe we should just go in the car" Jade said doubtfully as the tiny baby became increasingly upset.

"It's only a ten minute walk J, go put your shoes on" Beck rubbed her shoulder, bending down in front of the pram. He looked down at Elsa's scrunched up face wondering if it was just the unfamiliarity of the situation that was making her so unhappy and began to push the pram backwards and forwards, having read somewhere that the motion made some babies fall asleep. But Elsa just cried and cried and cried. By the time Jade came back, she also looked close to tears.. the sound of her daughter so upset physically starting to hurt.

"No I can't do this" Jade picked up Elsa holding her close to her chest.

"Jade seriously.. I don't like her crying either but she has to get used to it." Beck groaned, hating playing the bad guy

"Why?"

"Because we can't carry her everywhere we go" Beck said firmly putting his arms out for Elsa. Reluctantly Jade placed the baby into Beck's arms and watched as he once again tucked her crying and kicking into the pram.

"Ready?" Beck asked over Elsa's wails.

"Other than my broken heart" Jade answered taking hold of the pram.

"She'll be fine once we get going" Beck insisted, holding the front door open for them. Jade pushed the pram out and they slowly made their way out. The elevator already had an elderly couple in it and they looked sympathetically as Beck and Jade pushed the pram with the wailing 6 week old inside.

"Shh baby, it's okay" Jade whispered leaning forwards to comfort Elsa. Elsa quietened a little as Jade hushed her but she was still extremely unhappy.

"What a sweet baby" The elderly woman smiled peering into the pram, "We're flat 6F2 if you're ever needing a babysitter"

"As if I'd leave my daughter with random old people, weird kidnappers" Jade snapped in response. Beck looked genuinely horrified as the elderly couple took offense and he placed a warning hand on Jade's shoulder to shut her up.

"What my girlfriend means is... that's a really kind offer.. but I don't think we feel that comfortable leaving her with a babysitter right now" Beck explained apologetically to the elderly couple. Thankfully the doors opened within the next couple of seconds and Jade pushed the pram out as fast as she could. Beck jogged a little to keep up.

"Babe you can't talk to people like that.. They're our neighbours!" Beck scolded.

"Yeah creepy neighbours!" Jade insisted.

"They look about 70!" Beck looked at Jade seriously.

"Exactly!" Jade exclaimed. Beck shook his head and took the pram from Jade. Finally now they were on the move Elsa seemed to have settled down and was falling asleep.

"You're hormonal" Beck said simply, as they walked out of the lobby and into the street. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Beck."

* * *

The doctors appointment went smoothly and Elsa slept through most of it. She only cried when she got a shot that she'd missed due to being delivered at home rather than in hospital. Her weight and development was perfectly normal for her age and luckily for Beck and Jade she didn't seem to be developing colic. With regards to her sleep cycle, the doctor was recommending that Beck went first instead of Jade to ensure she wasn't just comfort feeding. If her Dad could comfort her without feeding then she was more likely to fall asleep without it. It sounded like it would result in a lot of tears at first but they were more than willing to try if it meant Elsa began sleeping through the night. They were both unbelievably tired.

Beck took Elsa and went to sit in the waiting room whilst Jade got her postnatal check up. They were waiting for around half an hour and Elsa slept soundly in her pram the entire time. Beck couldn't help wondering why she chose to sleep now when he was bored with nothing to do rather than when he and Jade wanted to sleep. But a lot of people were awwing and fawning over the newborn and Beck was suddenly filled with a huge sense of pride that all these people were so sweetened by the baby.

After a little while a little girl with white blonde hair and big brown eyes came and sat next to Beck and stared innocently at the baby.

"What's her name?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Elsa" Beck smiled as the little girl pressed her hands against her cheeks kicking her legs. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lyra" The little girl smiled happily. "Does Elsa like dolls?"

"She's a bit little for dolls I'm afraid" Beck admitted.

"Oh" Lyra giggled. Beck entertained the little girl for another ten minutes getting into rather silly conversations about Lyra's favourite foods and insects which the 7 year old apparently seemed to be fascinated by.

"Beck" The tanned guy looked around when he heard his name to see Jade smiling, shaking her head slightly as she overheard his conversation with the little girl.

"Seeya Lyra" Beck smiled standing up and pushing the pram outside. Lyra ran back to her mother who was waved back at Beck and Jade. Beck noticed Jade had slightly red eyes when he got closer and seemed a little shaky.

"You okay? Did it hurt?" Beck asked worriedly. Jade nodded, trying to hold the tears back. Beck wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"You got a prescription?" Beck rubbed her side gently, noticing the pastel piece of paper she held in her hand.

"The pill" Jade laughed slightly.

"Ah." Beck nodded. "Well how about we go to the pharmacist to pick it up and then I take you and Elsie out for lunch"

"Where are we going to take a newborn Beck?" Jade asked skeptically.

"We could go to Nozu" Beck suggested. "We'll get a booth, then we won't be annoying anyone if she cries." Jade sniffed and looked up into his face.

"I love you" She whispered snuggling against him.

"I love you a million times more" Beck replied truthfully. He held her for a couple more seconds before taking hold of her hand and pushing the pram with his other as they made the short walk back to the flat. It still astounded him everything she had gone through physically and emotionally for their baby. For him. Even if she could be a moody cow when she wanted to he vowed to himself he was never going to forget.

* * *

"Okay so you have to choose one. Me to go bald or Robbie to give up Rex for good?" Beck smirked once they both had sushi in front of them.

"Oh you would choose one like this. As if I'm that attached to your hair" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you?" Beck grinned

"Nope. Actually maybe we should just cut it all off when we get home" Jades eyes glistened mischievously.

"I'll hide your scissors" Beck scowled as Jade just laughed placing a piece of avacado roll into her mouth.

"Alright.. We'll kill Rex" Jade agreed. "How about.. Pizza ceased to exist or Andre suddenly forgot how to play piano.

"I love Pizza" Beck frowned

"Yeah but piano is basically Andre's life!" Jade counter-argued, "Andre is your best friend!"

"I guess. Fine Pizza ceases to exist" Beck grumbled.

"Beck it's a game it's not really happening you big baby!" Jade laughed stuffing a piece of sushi into his frown.

"Hey!" Beck cried, stuffing a piece right back at her.

"This is childish!" Jade objected. "We have a child!"

"So" Beck grinned. "Open up"

Jade rolled her eyes but opened her mouth wide as Beck fed her rice with his chopsticks.

"You know.. You're so good at that I think when Elsa starts eating real food you can be her full term server" Jade winked.

"Hmm I don't know, I think you've pretty much got the feeding thing down" Beck joked

"Uh uh.. no way. I'm doing my time! You get solids" Jade insisted.

"Hmm I better get practising then" Beck grinned picking up a piece of sushi and pointing it towards the pale girls lips.

"Last bite" Jade said before accepting the food.

"Why? You have like half left" Beck frowned looking down at her plate.

"I'm watching my weight" Jade shrugged.

"No you're not" Beck laughed off, but Jade furrowed her eyebrows completely serious. "Babe.. you gave birth six weeks ago"

"And I still look pregnant" Jade folded her arms.

"No you don't." Beck insisted

*Cough* "Liar!" Jade replied. Beck opened his mouth to argue but Elsa began to cry and distracted them both from the conversation. After ten minutes and failing to calm Elsa down, they decided to get back home to give her their undivided attention. But Jades words still plagued Beck's mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was 6pm and Beck was lying on his bed thinking very, very carefully about what Jade had said at Nozu. He'd been working such long hours recently, filming for the movie but it wasn't hard to notice how much Jade's body worries had increased recently. She barely let him look at her unless she was completely covered and she just didn't seem confident about her body at all.

When the door to the bedroom crept open. Jade smiled and held up the baby monitor triumphantly.

"Is she asleep?" Beck asked in surprise

"Uh huh" Jade nodded proudly and placed the monitor on the dresser, turning to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Babe?" Beck said cautiously.

"Yeah?.." Jade looked at him through his reflection in the mirror already suspicious

"Can you come here?" He continued. Jade frowned but did as he said, sensing his serious tone. She lay down next to him in the bed and snuggled into Beck's arms so their bodies were parallel.

"What?" Jade asked anxiously.

"I want to talk to you about... your body" Beck suggested calmly. Immediately Jade climbed out of his arms and was ready to leave when the tanned guy caught hold of her hand, "Please stay."

"Beck..." Jade groaned in annoyance.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable ok? I just want to talk" Beck insisted. Jade sighed but lay back down in his arms knowing he wasn't going to give in. When Beck set his mind on something like this, then she knew they weren't getting out of it.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl.. no woman in the whole world" Beck began. Jade scoffed and buried her head into his chest.

"Don't laugh" Beck poked her gently in he cheek. "I know that you think since you had Elsa that you're fat or whatever but you really, really aren't"

"I just feel so different, I don't even know whose body this is" Jade confessed vulnerably.

"You're so gorgeous babe" Beck said seriously.

"I don't believe you" Jade played distractedly with the buttons on Beck's shirt. Beck frowned and placed a hand on the small of his girlfriends back.

"What don't you like?" He sighed

"My stomach, my thighs, my hips, my boobs.. everything" Jade drew tiny circles on Beck's chest before looking up and seeing him mouthing stuff, the way he did when he learned his lines. "What are you doing?"

"Making a mental note" Beck shrugged

"Why?"

"So I can remember to love those parts a little bit more" Beck answered with a cheesy grin. Jade tried to hold in her smile but couldn't hold it back.

"I hate you" Jade grumbled.

"But I love you and I hate that you feel like this.. You're my beautiful, amazing, super hot, super gorgeous girlfriend and I miss you" Beck pouted.

"I'm not ready to have sex again Beck" Jade said clearly.

"I know and I'm not ready until you're ready." Beck replied just as seriously "Please don't think that's what this is about. I just don't want you to hide yourself from me"

"I'm scared you're not going to be attracted to me anymore" Jade admitted quietly.

"That will never happen!" He assured her slipping his hands under the rim of her top. Jade looked nervous and Beck stopped and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Trust me" Beck said softly. Jade exhaled and allowed him to peel her top off her body and above her head. As soon as he'd removed the item of clothing Jade closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction, but she didn't need to see it. She just felt as he stroked the sides of her stomach and then pressed a gentle kiss above her belly button.

"All these little lines-" Beck started.

"Stretch marks" Jade corrected him.

"Whatever you want to call them" Beck shook his head "They're so-"

"Disgusting" Jade interrupted.

"No." Beck said sternly "They're beautiful"

"You don't think that" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I do" Beck assured her. Jade sighed and looked at him desperately. Actually she didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as she'd anticipated. Beck wasn't looking at her with disgust like she'd expected but it was still weird. Beck pushed her hair behind her neck and kissed the spot between her breasts lovingly as his hands slipped behind her back to undo her bra.

"If we're doing this then you're getting shirtless too." Jade pressed her hands on the cups of her bra stopping him from removing it completely. Beck smirked and pulled his shirt above his head and to the side. Jade threw her bra away and leant against Beck's naked chest relaxed.

"See this isn't so bad" Beck smiled, stroking her skin softly.

"I guess not" Jade placed her head in the crook of Beck's neck.

"You're beautiful. Your body is different but you're still my completely gorgeous, amazingly hot girlfriend."

"Alright Beck you can calm down now" Jade shut him up with a kiss. They continued kissing, just feeling and remembering each others bodies. It was the first time they'd properly had time to do anything remotely coupley since Elsa was born and it felt like they were back in high school, back before any of this ever happened. Suddenly the sound of Cat bounding up the stairs alerted them and Beck quickly threw the covers over them both.

"Guys! Guess what!" Cat bounded into their room.

"Cat get out!" Jade snapped, irritated that she had interrupted their moment.

"Sorry" Cat grimaced apologetically closing the door behind her. Within the next ten seconds Elsa began to cry having woken up from her nap. Jade groaned in annoyance

"Hey.. I'll go get her" Beck smiled nuzzling against Jades cheek. Jade relaxed and let Beck go get Elsa whilst she just lay back under the covers. It was moments like tonight that reminded her how much she loved Beck, how much she needed Beck. He was the biggest sap in the world but he was all hers and he loved her and he thought she was beautiful.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster :D  
p.s. I hope this wasn't too much dialogue for you but it was mostly bade talking 3**

AAAAAHH I'm so sorry I'm so stupid I just updated Cold Coffee here, i'm a loser! :P Sorry sorry sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm so, so, sooo sorry about the mess I made with updating yesterday :S I don't even know what I did I was trying to update cold coffee but for some reason updated this and then deleted chapters and I basically just failed bad! Lol but anyway here is the real update :) I hope you like it!**

**This is part 1 of 2. I already have the second half written but I had to split it otherwise it would just be far too long! As soon as I get reviews on this chapter I will update part 2. Sorry for the bribery but yeah I'm selfish like that xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Elsa's very first summer came and went. The baby could now smile and laugh and lift her head up for short periods of time. She recognised her parents and responded to them appropriately, often holding her arms out to them when she hadn't seen them for a long time. She was incredibly sweet and only seemed to get more adorable by the day. She never tired of cuddles and the gang often found her cooing and giggling to herself, much to everyones amusement.

Elsa was exactly 3 months and 3 weeks old when a very important day rolled around. She woke up at 5am like she always did, cried loudly until her Daddy brought her to her parents room where she lay in between them and had her first feed. For Elsa, there was nothing unusual about today but for her parents, today was set to be a pivotal point of the year.

Results day had been looming for while and noone was pretending that they thought either Beck or Jade was set to do well. Beck had done skype tutoring whilst in England but nevertheless he'd still fell behind and then Elsa was born and all thoughts of schoolwork went out the window. Jade's exams were also extremely compromised. She had fallen behind in school due to sheer tiredness and stress and then had to sit the exams over two months in advance.

After sleeping in for another hour or so, Jade and Beck climbed out of bed and began getting ready for the day. Jade bathed Elsa whilst Beck took a shower and then they swapped roles, Jade showered and Beck dressed Elsa into her clothes for the day and gently combed the tiny fluff of bedhead she was the proud owner of. When the three of them were ready they went downstairs and met Cat who was anxiously lining her giraffes along the sofa and mumbling nervously to herself.

"You have nothing to worry about Cat, you will do amazing!" Jade reassured the red head with a confident hug.

"My drama theory paper went really bad" Cat wailed, "and my history exam, I didn't even have time to read over the essay"

"Cat you're going to pass everything, you always do" Jade reassured her. Despite Cat being incredibly ditsy she was actually good at school and there was no way she wouldn't pass everything. But that didn't stop her from panicking every single results day.

"What time are the others getting here?" Beck called from the kitchen.

"9.30" Jade replied, laying Elsa down on the playmat. The rest of the gang were coming over to open their results all together. Mostly as moral support for Beck and Jade but also because this was the last time they'd ever have to do this before their senior year. "The results go online at 10 so that gives us half an hour to mentally prepare."

Cat sat down on the playmat next to Elsa and began to introduce her to each of the giraffes but the three month old didn't seem interested in anything but sucking on them to which Cat seemed to take great offence. Jade shook her head at the silliness of the situation and went over to the kitchen and began spreading butter on a bagel. Beck could tell even though Jade was putting on a brave face she was also worried about the exam results.

"You're going to do fine too" Beck stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Don't kid yourself" Jade shrugged out of his arms pessimistically. Her last few months of school were a complete blur, her attention entirely focused on the person she was growing without a second thought towards schoolwork.

"No matter what you get I'll be proud of you" Beck reassured her, "Lets be honest, I was practically unconscious when I sat my exams. It will be a miracle if I pass anything." Beck frowned.

"No Elsa! We don't eat Mr. Purple!" the couple suddenly overheard Cat squealing to their daughter. The sound of the 3 month old laughing happily filled their ears and they turned back to look at each other both thinking the same thing. Elsa was worth it.

"There's no point in speculating" Jade rationalised, taking a sip of her coffee. Beck smiled and seized the opportunity to take a bite of her bagel.

"Hey!" Jade hit him lightly in the chest. Beck smirked before handing her back her breakfast. But their lighthearted banter didn't last long. Both of them knowing there were only a few hours left until their fates were sealed.

* * *

Robbie arrived at the apartment first, shortly followed by Andre. They set up their laptops on the dining table so that they could all view their results simultaneously. The boys didn't seem nervous in the slightest and were relaxing in the living room waiting for the clock to strike 10am. Tori arrived last and as soon as Beck answered the door, the tanned girl ran towards Elsa who was laying on the playmat, picking her up and giving her a huge cuddle.

"Elsaaaaaa! Are you gonna smile for your fairy godmother?" Tori giggled, squeezing the 3 month old tightly.

"If she pukes then you're the one changing her" Jade warned her.

"Thats not gonna happen, we're just playing aren't we Elsa?" Tori cooed as the baby squeaked excitedly. Tori walked over to Jade with the baby in her arms and gave the young mother hug.

"You ready?" Tori asked the pale girl sympathetically.

"As I'll ever be" Jade grimaced. Elsa cooed just happy to see her mothers face and leant towards her. Jade smiled at the baby and gently kissed her nose.

"If Mummy does really stupid today you'll still love me right?" Jade asked her daughter seriously as Tori held her closely.

"We'll all still love you" Beck reassured her rubbing her shoulders comfortingly, "But you're going to do fine."

"And you're going to do fine" Jade turned around, noticing how Beck's hair had begun to stick up weirdly, the way it did when he'd ran his hand through it too much. Classic Beck body language when he was nervous. Beck pulled Jade in closely and began to kiss her lips lovingly.

"Ewwy Elsa, aren't Mummy and Daddy gross?" Tori joked as Beck and Jade continued to make out. Elsa snuggled against Tori having no concept of what was going on but enjoying all the attention she was getting from everyone this morning. Tori carried her back over to the living room and sat down next to Andre, holding Elsa on her knee.

"Oh so you finally remembered me" Andre raised an eyebrow, feeling neglected.

"Hi" Tori smiled apologetically. The couple hadn't seen each other in almost four weeks now. They were blaming being busy with family but they both knew Tori had been avoiding her boyfriends calls. Elsa reached her arms out trying to reach Andre's dreads and grinning, Andre bent down and swished his hair slightly. This action made Elsa laugh hysterically trying to reach for the dreads and even Tori found herself laughing along with her.

"He's silly isn't he Elsa?" Tori smirked, pinching Andre's cheek affectionately. Andre smiled goofily before checking the time on his pearphone.

"Uhh guys it's 9.58" Andre turned to the rest of the group. Cat squealed, hugging a cushion and rocking backwards and forwards anxiously.

"You two, there's a child in the room!" Tori scolded Beck and Jade who were now flat against the wall and making out passionately.

"Mmmm" Jade pulled away from Beck reluctantly.

"You two done?" Andre raised an eyebrow as the couple just continued to peck each others lips. It was their last moment of comfort before they would be faced with their exam results.

"Done." Beck replied after kissing Jade one last time. The pale girl smirked stepping out of his arms and making her way over to the table and opening up her laptop. The others followed her over to the table and each of them logged onto their school accounts.

"Okay on three we open them ok?" Andre instructed everyone.

"I don't wanna" Cat squeaked, burying her face against Robbie's shoulder.

"Kitty Cat it will be okay, I pinky swear" Robbie assured her. Tori bounced Elsa slightly who was still sat in her arms playing with a plastic fish toy that for some reason she found funny.

"Ready?" Andre affirmed with the group. "One.. Two.. Three."

The atmosphere was tense and silent as each of the friends read through their exam results. Cat's anxious face turned to one of smiles as she realised her lowest grade was a B but she'd got A's in all of her music subjects. Tori and Andre smiled at each other allowing each other to look through the collection of A's and B's they each had achieved. Andre had obviously got a A+ in music and Tori had got A's in all her acting classes. Robbie also seemed pleased with his results, having achieved 100% in theatre tech. Finally the group turned to Beck and Jade who were very quiet analysing their screens.

"Err well.. I got A's in drama and music and I got C's in english and math" Beck smiled nervously "But I failed the others"

"Well done Beck" Tori said sympathetically "Those A's are well deserved"

"Yeah you did great" Andre nodded.

"Jade?" Tori prompted the pale girl who was remaining worryingly quiet.

"I failed everything." Jade looked down at her lap, before quickly standing up from her seat.

"Babe wait" Beck called after her as she stormed away from the table, but she wasn't listening, just grabbing her car keys and slamming the door on her way out of the apartment. Beck sighed and tilted Jades laptop towards himself reading through her results.

"She didn't fail everything" Beck assured the group who were all in shock. They had expected Jade to fail a couple of subjects after everything she'd been through this year but not all her subjects "She got B's in Music and Screenwriting"

"Surely she can apply for some sort of extenuating circumstances" Tori said anxiously as she looked through the list of fails Jade had accumulated this year.

"I don't know, maybe.. I guess she'll have to talk to Lane" Beck ran a hand through his hair anxiously "Would you mind looking after Elsie? I need to go find her"

"I'll go.. If that's ok?" Tori replied, gesturing him away from the others. Beck nodded and stood up, following Tori into the kitchen.

"Yeah that's fine.." Beck allowed the swap. He wasn't even sure what he could say to make her feel any better. "She's probably just embarrassed." Beck explained.

"She has nothing to be embarrassed about" Tori shook her head handing the baby over to Beck. Elsa cooed happily, completely oblivious to what had just happened and Beck kissed her on the cheek. Tori quickly slipped her shoes back on and followed Jade out of the apartment.

* * *

Tori didn't have to look far for Jade who hadn't even made it out of the driveway. She was just sat in the backseat of her car playing with the mobile on Elsa's carseat. Tori slid inside the car sitting down in the drivers seat.

"You can't drive" Jade looked alarmed.

"I'm not intending on driving" Tori rolled her eyes. Although she had been taking driving lessons and was now significantly better, that wasn't important right now. "Jade, results aren't everything"

"I know" Jade replied calmly.

"Then why did you storm out?" Tori frowned. Jade shrugged just playing with the baby toy.

"This is my life now isn't it? I'm a teenage Mum. I'm not going to pass my exams or get a good job so I might as well accept it now"

"Jade that's just not true. This year was bound to be patchy but next year's our senior year. Thats when our grades really matter"

"Be honest Tori, they're not going to let me into senior year" Jade sighed.

"They might do." Tori said hopefully. Jade just stared out of the window skeptically.

"How do you feel about.. repeating a year?" Tori approached cautiously.

"No way!" Jade shook her head. "Not only is that lame and I'd be with the idiots from the year below but I don't have enough time for the schedule. Beck and I had a plan with Lane so that we could both complete school and take care of Elsa at the same time. I was supposed to come in Monday, Thursday and Friday and Beck would be in Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and Louise was going to take care of Elsa on Thursdays but obviously I had to go screw everything up, typical me."

"It's alright" Tori squeezed Jade's hand comfortingly.

"It's not alright, but there's nothing we can do." Jade sighed. "Congratulations by the way, you did amazing"

"Thanks" Tori smiled sadly, not really feeling all that celebratory.

"I'm gonna get back to my baby" Jade exhaled, shuffling out of the car but Tori caught her arm before she could.

"You're not just a Mother Jade. You're so much more than that. Don't give up on your education ok?" Tori said clearly

"I'm not giving up" Jade reassured her "I just need some time to.. figure stuff out"

"Ok" Tori replied, not sure if she really believed her. The problem was everything Jade had said had been true. The chances of her being let into senior year were extremely low but that was the only way Jade could do school with such a free timetable in order to take care of Elsa. School started in just three weeks time and already it seemed like everything was a complicated mess.

* * *

**What do you think about their exam results? Should Jade have studied harder? or was it out of her control? **  
**Review for part 2! Things are about to get even more complicated..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) sorry this took longer than I expected to publish.. I wrote this when I wrote part 1 and then my computer crashed and I lost it and loads of other things (why!) But anyway thanks so much for reviewing part 1. I hope you like part 2.**

**WARNING: The last bit of this chapter is M. I wouldn't call it smut.. but yeah I would.. sort of. Basically if you're uncomfortable with it then stop reading when Beck and Jade go up to bed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

After a shaky start to the morning no one mentioned the exam results again. They couldn't change them so for now there was no point worrying. Beck had passed enough subjects to _just_ make it into senior year but for the moment, Jade's future at Hollywood Arts was hanging in the balance.

Jade and Tori returned to the apartment and found that the guys had suddenly turned in to "professional" chefs and were attempting an elaborate brunch of waffles, fruit skewers and bacon rolls. Beck was chopping fruit but turned his head as soon as he heard footsteps behind him. Jade smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." Jade mumbled into his chest

"It's ok" Beck knew straight away why she was apologising but he didn't want her to feel guilty about it.

"I should have studied harder" Jade shrugged.

"It was just bad timing" Beck shook his head. Jade had had a total pregnancy brain when she sat those exams. Her grades really didn't reflect her intelligence or ability.

"Its over anyway" Jade mumbled.

"Yeah" Beck agreed, rubbing circles on the small of her back. Jade still looked disappointed as she leant against his chest but instead of saying anything the tanned guy just reached for her cheek and pulled her lips to his. Jade exhaled and relaxed as Beck moved his mouth over hers in slow almost drugging kisses. She responded by parting her lips slightly but before she could kiss him back, his tongue began to explore the recesses of her mouth and she moaned in surprise.

"What is it with you two today and sucking face?" Andre complained from the stove where he was cooking up a large frying pan of bacon.

Jade broke away from Beck and smirked before leaving the kitchen. The tanned guy watched her for another half a minute as she crawled onto the floor next to their daughter and lifted her onto her chest. Elsa began smiling and giggling, completely happy for no other reason than being held by her mother and Beck couldn't help but just stare with doe eyes at them both.

"You are so whipped." Andre hit the fluffy haired guy over the head with a bread roll. Beck just smirked and went back to slicing fruit. Andre was wrong though. Only Beck knew the extent of how completely and utterly beyond whipped he was.

* * *

The evening rolled around fairly quickly after a day of mostly just lounging. Jade spent most of it helping Cat to learn her lines for Sikowitz end of year play that was premiering tonight whilst Beck entertained Elsa. The couple decided to take their chances and bring Elsa along to watch their friends performance. Their friends had been so supportive this year, the least they could do was come and see the play they'd worked so hard on.

They arrived fifteen minutes before curtain and located seats near the back of the theatre, so that they could make a quick escape if Elsa started to fuss. It was a full house and the atmosphere was electric and full of anticipation. Once they were settled, Beck wrapped his arm around Jades shoulders contently.

"How does it feel to be back at Hollywood Arts?" Beck whispered to Jade

"Weird" Jade confessed, her foot gently rocking Elsa's carseat as the baby slept soundly in front of them "This might be the last time I'm ever here"

"Don't start thinking like that Jade." Beck looked at her seriously. "We're going to sort something out, you'll graduate I promise."

Jade shrugged, not sure she believed him and bent down to place some tiny earmuffs over Elsa's ears. The play wasn't meant to be loud but Jade still didn't want the noise to frighten her. Beck could have continued the conversation and given Jade a million reasons why today wouldn't be the last time she was here but before he had a chance to mention one, the lights went down and the play started.

The play turned out to be really funny and the audience seemed to love it. They only had to take Elsa out twice throughout the whole thing, and the baby had ended up cuddling in Jades arms for most of the second half, but in general the outing had been extremely successful. It was still daunting for them both taking Elsa anywhere because she needed so many things and when she got upset, it was really difficult to calm her if she wasn't in a familiar environment.

At the end of the performance Sikowitz stood up to make a speech, thanking all the performers. He caught sight of the couple near the end and immediately waved, drawing attention to them both. Jade shrunk down in her seat glaring at the crazy teacher but Beck just laughed and waved back. When the majority of the audience had filtered out, Beck secured Elsa into her carseat and followed Jade as they snuck backstage to see their friends.

Jade looked around the crowds of people being congratulated by their family until she located the little red-head. Cat had called her parents about a month ago to tell them about the show but they immediately informed her they couldn't make it. This news had resulted in seemingly never-ending tears from the red head and between the three of them, they managed to get through two pints of ice cream in twenty-four hours.

"Hey superstar" Jade immediately went over to Cat who was sitting by herself. "You did amazing!"

"Ahhhh thanks Jadey!" Cat squealed, hugging the pale girl tightly. Jade groaned but allowed the hug since the red head was evidently on a post performance high. "Did Elsa like it?"

"She sure did" Beck piped in before Jade had the chance to say anything sarcastic or mean. Cat bent down and kissed Elsa on the cheek before running off to find Robbie.

"And who might this tiny human be?" Sikowitz appeared from nowhere, bending down in front of the car seat. Elsa stared back at him distrustfully.

"Sikowitz we'd like you to meet Elsa, mine and Jades daughter." Beck smiled proudly.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Elsa, how do you do?" Sikowitz shook the babies hand playfully. Elsa however was not in a playful mood, feeling cranky and hungry and she began to cry unhappily. Jade bent down and picked the baby up, cuddling and soothing her whilst Beck apologised to their teacher.

"Wow how brave of you to bring a newborn to a play" Tori's parents approached them and Jade smiled back sarcastically. "How's married life?"

"Errr we're not married" Beck frowned.

"Might as well be though huh?" Tori's Dad chuckled, patting Beck on the back. Tori's Mum bent down until she was eye level with Elsa and started stroking her cheek. This really did not help calm the baby who was not used to meeting this many strangers. The amount of people around seemed to be scaring her and the situation was only worsened by Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie showing up.

"Aww Elsa" Tori and Cat stepped closer.

"Alright, would you just back off everyone!" Jade snapped, pushing everyone away. Jade soothed the baby as much as she could and somehow managed to convince her to stop squalling whilst Beck went around their friends and congratulated everyone on their performances.

"You guys should come to the senior party tonight!" Tori exclaimed.

"Well I can't go, I'm not even in senior year" Jade shook her head, declining. Sikowitz frowned listening carefully to their conversation.

"Loads of people who didn't get into senior year are going to be there" Tori insisted.

"Oh yeah like who?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you're not coming back to school?" Sikowitz asked in shock.

"Doubt it since I failed everything" Jade mumbled her excuse.

"Not Music or Screenwriting." Andre pointed out "Come on Jade.. You deserve a break, it will be fun" But Jade continued shaking her head.

"There's noone to look after Elsa" Jade shrugged.

"Err actually Mum called before and she said she could take Elsa for a night" Beck piped into the conversation. Jade glared at him, annoyed with him for saying that in front of the group because now she had no escape.

"Come on Jadey!" Cat begged

"Yeah come on!" Robbie exclaimed

"You two have to come!" Tori added.

"Alright, alright! Stop pressuring her, it's not fair." Beck finally interfered, realising his mistake. Instead he pulled Jade to the side so he could talk to her in private.

"Babe I get it if you don't want to go." Beck began the conversation.

"I don't!" Jade insisted.

"Ok and I respect that but just hear me out for a minute"

"She's not even 4 months old Beck" Jade said warningly

"I know. I don't like the idea of leaving her for a whole night either" Beck admitted

"Then why are you trying to make me do just that?" Jade hissed.

"I know its scary to leave her but it's something we have to do at some point. We can take her to my parents, we'll make sure she's settled and then go to the party. It's been months since we did anything like this" Beck waited quietly whilst Jade mulled it over.

"I don't like it" Jade sighed.

"Baby she'll be fine, my parents will take good care of her." Beck insisted, "Trust me."

Jade bit her lip and held onto her daughter just a little tighter as she watched Beck dial Louise to confirm the plans. The conversation wasn't long and Beck seemed completely ecstatic with the idea, but Jade felt sick to her stomach.

"That would be perfect Mum thank you so much" Beck ended the call before turning back to Jade "We can drop Elsa off in a couple of hours"

"Umm okay" Jade mumbled.

"We're coming guys, we'll see you there" Beck shouted to their eager friends.

"Yayy!" Cat cried hugging Jade who smiled, uncomfortably. Tori and Andre also looked extremely pleased with their decision. But as if Elsa could sense he mothers tension, the 3 month old suddenly became clingy. Jade tried to put her back down in the carseat but she cried her refusal. Even when Jade tried to pass her onto Beck she cried. She only wanted Jade.

* * *

When they finally got in the car, Elsa was mewling and crying, she was overdue a feed but she never usually made this much fuss. Jade traded seats with Cat and sat in the back next to her daughter, not speaking to anyone. She didn't know why but she was completely filled with rage and anger towards Beck and towards their friends. It was all she could do to hold her anger in and soothe her daughter. The babies cries still caused a primal reaction inside of her and her body was aching, desperate to feed her.

"Elsa look at the toy" Jade waved a teddy in front of the babies face, but Elsa just wasn't interested. The short fifteen minute car journey felt like a lifetime and by the time they arrived at the apartment the baby was full on screaming.

'Elsie, Elsie, Elsie.. shhh calm down.' Beck carried the screaming baby into the living room, Jade and Cat close behind him 'Are you going to feed her?'

'Give me strength Beck! I've just stepped inside' Jade snapped back, unzipping her jacket.

'I'm sorry, she's just really mad' Beck replied defensively

'I know that! I have ears too you know!' Jade yelled.

'Don't fight' Cat said softly.

'We're not fighting!' Jade slammed her bag onto the coffee table. Cat squeaked and ran away to her bedroom frightened.

'Ok, calm down.' Beck said softly, only just realising how furious Jade was with the situation.

'Just give me Elsa!' Jade snapped.

'I want you to calm down first' Beck said firmly. Jade tensed and she felt herself losing it as he continued to deny her the baby.

'Beckett Oliver.. I am seriously this close to breaking point. Give me our hungry daughter right now!' Jade demanded. The level of anger radiating from Jade peaked at this point and both of them were stunned into silence. The only sound was Elsa's demanding cry.

"Please!" Jade screamed. Beck looked alarmed as he handed the three month old to Jade who immediately sat down on the sofa. Somehow she managed to get the screaming baby to latch on and within the next couple of minutes the noise finally stopped. Jade tried to cover her face with her hand but Elsa didn't like that and began to whimper.

"Sorry baby Mummy's just mad at everyone" Jade looked tearily down at the newborns face as she fed 'Not you though'

"J what was that?" Beck asked shocked. He hadn't seen Jade get so angry since before she got pregnant. He honestly didn't think she had it in her anymore.

"I don't know" Jade snapped. She hadn't meant to get so angry but it was like something inside her switched. Elsa needed her and she couldn't get to her and it scared her.

"Is this about the party?" Beck sighed, sitting down next to her. He placed his palm on Jades shoulder and started to massage the tension he could feel there, watching as angry tears ran down the pale girls cheeks. "Talk to me."

"I'm not ready to leave her and you're forcing me." Jade seethed. She wasn't even sure whether that was why she was crying but she knew she didn't want to leave Elsa.

'I'm not forcing you' Beck sighed

'Well thats what it feels like' Jade snapped.

"Look I understand how your feeling-"

"Do you Beck? Because I'm not sure you do. She lived in me for 9 months.. My body is completely in Mother mode. Its not that easy to just go back to my old life"

"I know. I'm really sorry ok. In fact lets both of us just stay here." Beck said firmly

"Beck it's fine, you can go to the party." Jade said weakly.

"No I don't want to anymore" He declined.

'You have to go, it's your senior party' Jade insisted.

'Jade.. it should have been our senior party, but it's not is it."

"I didn't mean to fail." Jade closed her eyes, suddenly unable to hold back the impending sobs.

'Hey I never said that.' Beck wrapped his arms around her as much as he could without disturbing Elsa

"I just feel so, so stupid" Jade hiccoughed.

"Jade listen to me. You are not stupid. It's completely understandable that you didn't pass those tests. You had a really tough year, then you sat them way before everyone else and you were eight months pregnant. Honestly I wish I hadn't let you do them." Beck shook his head, partly blaming himself for Jade being this upset.

'Why is everything such a mess?' Jade croaked.

"Baby everything is ok. Its just been a long day. We won't go to the party.. you're right it's too soon and if you don't feel ready then it's not worth it"

"It's okay" Beck whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks. Elsa had fallen asleep during her feed so he gently pried her away and tucked her into the basket in front of them before pulling Jade onto his lap and holding her.

Beck spent a long time soothing her after this. Jade seemed to be going through a huge mix of emotions and it had all just got too much. He had a feeling though that one of the more overwhelming things she was feeling right now was scared.

'I'll text my mum and tell her we changed our mind' Beck said once Jade seemed to have cooled off. Jade exhaled relieved and nuzzled her head into the crook in his neck.

'Hey.. if you feel this upset about something please, please tell me.. I don't ever want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or forcing you to do things you're uncomfortable with. I love you and you're doing an amazing job at being a Mummy ok? Amazing. Don't be upset'

"I just cant be away from her for a whole night, not yet." Jade shook her head, significantly calmer.

"That's completely ok" Beck assured her. Somehow they started kissing again and caressing each other. It was the first thing close to a fight they'd had in a really long time and honestly Beck had no idea how they'd ever managed to do this daily. It was exhausting.

"Yay you made up!" Cat returned from her bedroom now dressed in silver sparkly top and shorts.

"Yeah we're gonna give the party a miss Cat" Beck informed her.

"Awwwh but it wont be the same without you guys" Cat whined.

"We're really sorry but its just too soon to leave Elsa." Beck said firmly.

"It's okay, I get it" Cat looked disappointed as she traipsed back to her room. Jade sighed when she closed the door.

"We cant please everyone. She'll get over it." Beck rubbed her back as she slipped out of his arms and wiped her eyes dry. Beck stood up and lifted their sleeping baby into his arms. Before turning and pressing a kiss to Jades lips. "Come on, lets go to bed."

* * *

Once they'd put Elsa down for the night, Beck and Jade lay down, snuggled together in bed. They ended up talking for hours just laughing and cheering each other up and then when they finally ran out of things to say, they just kissed.

It had been building for a few weeks now, this growing wave of tension between them that they couldn't shake from their thoughts even if the other was doing the most innocent of actions. Intense stabs of desire and need were only more frequent and after the argument, for some reason it just seemed uncontrollable anymore.

Beck pulled away first knowing if they kept kissing and feeling each other like this he wouldn't be able to stop, but the tingling in the pit of his stomach was already beginning to burn. Jade exhaled as they both lay there, staring at each other. She was also completely caught up in the moment and longed for the feeling of being with her boyfriend again, so instead of following his lead, she leant in.

Beck closed his eyes as Jade ran her hands along his body. His breath only hitched when he felt the soft skin of her palms sliding down his pants.

"J- Jade" he somehow managed to stumble out, although what she was doing with her hands was more than distracting him. His breathing was uneven but Jade continued to smother his lips in kisses.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Beck pulled away one last time. Jade nodded gently grinding against his leg, moaning softly. That was confirmation enough for Beck who immediately began to undress her. She did the same to him, urgently pulling his shirt from his chest.

When they were both undressed. Beck placed a hand on Jades cheek before pushing inside of her, knowing this would probably be painful for her, the first time after having Elsa. Jade groaned and dug her fingers into his back panting.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Beck held her firmly against his chest

"No- Yes. I mean.. it's nice" Jade stammered. They took a moment to catch their breath but once they started moving it got better and any initial pain Jade had felt faded away.

They made love for the rest of the night, until they were too exhausted to do anything but lay entangled in each others arms. Beck brushed a gentle kiss across Jades forehead and gathered her in his arms as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. Any thoughts of exam results or parties or the stresses of life, long gone. For tonight at least, the only thing that occupied their minds was each other.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**

**I'm kinda nervous because I don't really write sex scenes, so tell me if it's bad and if I should never do it again xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I hope you're all having a better day than me. As you probably already know i'm a languages student and I have three speaking exams next week and now I'm getting some sort of throat/tonsils horrible can't speak pain! Ahhhh! :(**

**Anyway same situation again guys.. This is part 1 of 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

About a fortnight after the exam results were first released, Jade and Beck both received stern letters from school. Beck's letter was basically a warning about his low grades and also informed him he would have to take complete extra credits to make up for the classes he'd failed. Jade was fuming when she read through it but hers was even more austere, summoning her into school for a meeting with the new principal to discuss her entry into senior year. On the morning of the meeting, Tori arrived at the apartment and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, come in a sec I'm not ready" Jade opened the front door.

"Sure" Tori followed her friend inside where the cute sound of the baby giggling filled the entire apartment. Tori sat down on the sofa and tried to stop herself turning into a mushy mess as she watched Elsa wiggling around on the playmat and giggling.

"Why is she laughing?" Tori asked curiously.

"Because she's a weirdo and she laughs at nothing." Jade explained from the kitchen. Tori shrugged accepting that answer. A few seconds later Beck trudged down the stairs, He had wet hair having just showered and shamelessly pinched Jades butt as he walked past. Tori looked away, trying to pretend she hadn't just seen that.

"It's strange.. cute though" Beck smiled sitting down on the floor in front of Elsa and turned her onto her tummy helping her push up on to her arms. Elsa couldn't crawl yet but she was definitely showing signs of starting and could do mini baby push ups.

"It is strange.." Jade suddenly turned around to say in a stern tone "I'm starting to wonder if she's actually my daughter."

"How could she not be your daughter Jade?" Tori frowned.

"I read this article once where this man had sex with his cleaner and then had sex with his wife and his wife got pregnant with the other woman's baby." Jade folded her arms matter of factly and glared at Beck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beck asked defensively.

"You're not denying it! It's true isn't it!" Jade gasped.

"You're crazy!" Beck shook his head.

"You're still not denying it" Jade sung.

"Because there's so many things wrong with it I'm in shock!" Beck cried. Jade shook her head and continued to glare at him

"Oh my God.." Beck groaned in disbelief, "First of all I've never cheated on you. Secondly Elsa is practically you in four month old form and thirdly uhh it's impossible.

"It's not impossible I read about it in an article!" Jade insisted.

"It is impossible! I take Biology. I know!" Beck exclaimed making elaborate hand gestures.

"Guys, as entertaining as this argument is we really need to leave" Tori said checking the time on her pearphone. They only had 25 minutes before Jade was supposed to be sat in the principals office.

"You know I would have gone by myself. All that's going to happen is they're going to expel me" Jade grumbled.

"Jade remember what we talked about last night. Be nice." Beck warned her.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jade interrupted him by kissing him goodbye.

"Good luck." Beck sighed at Tori who smirked shaking her head

"Bye Els." Jade wiggled her fingers in front of the baby who once again burst into fits of giggles.

"You are such a weirdo" Jade smiled nuzzling her nose against her daughter's own tiny one. Elsa stared back at Jade in adoration, smiling with dribble running down her chin. Eventually Tori and Beck managed to pry Jade reluctantly away from Elsa and the two girls left the apartment to make the imminent journey.

* * *

When they arrived at school Jade walked briskly in the direction of the principals office. School hadn't started for students yet but for some reason all the staff seemed to be there in preparation for when they did return in three days time. A couple of teachers looked fearful as Jade stormed, stoney faced down the corridor. Most of them knew who she was. Tori noticed Jade had put her piercings back in for the first time since Elsa was born and had significantly darker eye makeup on than she'd been wearing recently

"Jade you don't need to go on the defensive ok? I think they're going to go easy on you" Tori said sternly.

"Who says I'm on the defensive?" Jade questioned.

"Your whole psyche is dripping with it."

"Oooh big word" Jade teased as they reached the principals office. Jade was about to knock on the door when Tori quickly pulled her back.

"Look at me. Relax." Tori commanded.

"You know just saying 'relax' doesn't make me relax." Jade pointed out.

"Play the sympathy card." Tori suggested.

"No." Jade said firmly. "I'm not going in there and telling a sob story."

"Jade" Tori groaned shaking her head.

"No I've had enough people feeling sorry for me for the rest of my life. I got myself into this so I have to face the consequences" Jade hissed.

"Technically Beck got you in to this" Tori smirked.

"Ha!" Jade laughed "It takes two to make a baby Tori."

"I know, I know. Okay just go in. Good luck" Tori reassured her, taking a seat in the waiting area. Jade sighed, turned and knocked on the door. This was it.

* * *

When Jade was let in she had to wait again in a separate waiting area. A receptionist type person was stirring her coffee irritatingly with a teaspoon and Jade was grinding her teeth, anxious to get this over and done with. Finally someone called her into the principals actual office, but when she stepped inside she was surprised to find that she wasn't the only person there. The principal was accompanied by Lane and another person who she'd never met before.

"Jade this is Hollywood Arts new principal, Flora Lennon." Lane introduced her to the first woman who had long black hair, extremely pale skin, piercing blue eyes and stern pursed lips. Jade could tell her type the second she saw her.. she had no chance. "And this is the schools social welfare officer, Myra Leggett" Lane nodded towards an older smiley woman with grey hair.

"Why are there so many people?" Jade asked confused. She had expected this to be a quick 5 minute meeting where she was handed back her school records and maybe a pass certificate from her earlier years at school. Nothing like this.

"Well Jade, after looking through the information that was provided to me about the circumstances and your exam results, I realised we needed to approach this situation very carefully." The principal explained in a high but commanding voice. "Please take a seat."

Jade took a seat in front of the desk, in between Lane and the welfare officer suddenly feeling way more stressed than she had been.

"So Miss West tell me about yourself." The principal folded her arms, Jade was uncomfortably aware that both Lane and Myra were taking notes.

"My name is Jade. I'm 17 years old" Jade said uncomfortably.

"Tell me about why you came to Hollywood Arts." The principal continued

"I love music and acting. I can sing and write... I play piano" Jade shrugged.

"So why did you come to Hollywood Arts?" The principal repeated. Jade frowned beginning to feel exasperated.

"Because I wanted to study Performing Arts" Jade didn't understand why the woman was making her spell it out. Wasn't it obvious why all the kids at this school came here?

"Wanted?" The principal noticed her use of past tense.

"I mean _want_ to." Jade corrected herself. The principal raised an eyebrow and observed the younger girl carefully.

"I have your transcripts here from the past two years of school and thus far, you've always achieved A's and B's in your exams. What happened to your grades last semester?" The pale woman blinked and stared back at Jade questioningly. Jade looked at her vexed.

"I don't know" Jade folded her arms.

"I understand you were 8 months pregnant when you took your exams" Mrs Lennon asked interestedly "You still have the baby?"

"Of course I do" Jade looked offended.

"Sorry for the personal interrogation but we have to take everything into account" The principal explained. "Did you have a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Jade answered automatically.

"What's her name?" The principal asked intrigued.

"Elsa Rose Oliver" Jade replied, her face softening a little, talking about her daughter.

"And your boyfriend and you live together and take care of Elsa Rose?" Mrs Lennon asked with interest.

"And our friend Cat" Jade nodded. The principal only looked even more intrigued

"Your boyfriend and friend also go to this school?" She clarified.

"Yeah.. I know it's an unusual situation but it works for us." Jade shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Could I have all their school records please?" The principal suddenly looked sternly in Lanes direction.

"Why?" Jade frowned. This meeting was about her grades, it had nothing to do with Beck or Cat.

"You're four minors living alone?" The welfare officer asked in despair.

"No, no, no, no!" Jade shook her head, suddenly feeling panicked "Beck and Cat are both eighteen."

"I need proof of age for that." The principal addressed Lane who immediately stood up to route through the filing cabinet for Beck and Cat's records. Jades heart was thumping as she watched both the women taking excessive notes. She should have known there was a hidden agenda behind this meeting. She realised if she wasn't very careful with what she said in the next few minutes, they could have social services on their back and then they would be in much bigger trouble.

"How are you managing with childcare?" The welfare officer asked sympathetically.

"We're managing great. We share childcare and we've settled into it fine. Elsa is developing at exactly the right speed for her age and birthweight. Beck's mother is also around a lot to give us extra support and our friends are amazing with her." Jade assured the older woman.

"And how are you intending to continue this when you're both back in school next week?" Mrs Lennon frowned. Jade looked towards Lane helplessly.

"Mr Oliver and Miss West have a prior arrangement." Lane explained, as he routed through what looked to be Cat's file for her official records. "Due to the flexibility of the senior class schedule, we've organised their timetables to give them both as many days free as possible"

"And how to you intend to improve your grades with such a big responsibility at home?" Mrs Lennon looked skeptical.

"I love this school and I love my daughter. I'll manage." Jade insisted.

"I don't want to hear empty promises I want methods" Mrs Lennon's bright blue eyes bore into her own and Jade for once in her life actually felt intimidated.

"I'm going to study more. I'll do whatever it takes." Jade said frantically.

"Beck and Cat are both born the first half of the year so technically they are legal adults." Lane showed the pale teacher, copies of their records.

"In that case you need to list one of them as your guardian" The principal said firmly.

"My guardian?" Jade cried "I'm eighteen in a few months"

"Yes and for those few months you need to be under the care of an adult." Mrs Lennon said sternly.

"This is ridiculous" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Unless you'd like me to report you to social services then I suggest you change your attitude very quickly." The principal said gravely. Jade felt her face turning red with anger but Lane placed a hand on her shoulder giving her an extremely serious look to calm down. All three of the staff members continued to question her on living arrangements, the situation with her parents, the situation with money, the situation with school work. Every answer Jade gave was thoughtful and calculated from now on, not wanting to risk her tiny but extremely significant family.

"Well Unfortunately Miss West. If you are unable to provide me with a legal guardian whom you live under the same roof as, I am afraid there is no way I can let you back into Hollywood Arts and I will have to inform social services.

"Fine. List Beck as my "guardian" Jade gave in, shuddering internally.

"Mr Oliver will need to come in and sign some forms, but he can do that next week during school time" The principal said coldly. "You realise if it weren't for the extremely favourable mention from your drama teacher, Mr Sikowitz then you wouldn't have stood a chance at entry into senior year? But based on your previous exam results and recommendations from both Lane and Sikowitz, you got lucky."

"Soo.. I'm in?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Yes Miss West. You're a senior. We've revised your grades based on classwork and included a waiver on your exam results with extenuating circumstance due to the pregnancy as requested by Mr Sikowitz." Mrs Lennon pulled a face as though she didn't think very highly of the drama teacher and handed Jade a sheet of paper. Instead of the list of F's she had been faced with a few weeks ago she now had a reasonable list of D's and C-'s.

"Impress me Miss West. I'll be keeping an eye on you" Mrs Lennon raised an eyebrow. Jade turned to face Lane who was wiping sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Apparently the meeting hadn't only been stressful for her.

"Bye" Jade stood up, promptly leaving the principals office. Her heart was thumping at an alarming rate, the thought of being split from Beck or Elsa at this point painted an actual horror story and the idea of Beck being responsible for her made her feel kind of sick but it was by far better than the alternative.

* * *

Tori was checking the time on her pearphone for about the hundredth time since they'd got there. She had no idea what was going on in there but Jade had been over an hour now. She had just started another game of grumpy gerbils when the door swung open and Jade sprinted out.

"Jade!" Tori shouted, flinging her bag over her shoulder and running to try catch up with her. Since Jade had been so long, she was getting her hopes up that the news was good but judging by this reaction.. things obviously hadn't gone smoothly.

"Jade, slow down!" Tori cried running through the parking lot and panting. Finally Jade stopped when she reached her car and leant agains it catching her breath. Tori ran up to her, her face full of concern "Don't worry we'll sort out online classes, resits, we will all help tutor you, just because they won't let you back here doesn't mean you won't graduate at all!"

"I'm-" Jade opened her mouth to explain, but Tori interrupted her.

"They are so, SO un-understanding not giving you a second shot. You so deserve one! God I'm so angry. Can I go back in and tell them that?" Tori yelled.

"Tori. I'm in." Jade exhaled, smiling a little at how far goody-goody Tori Vega would have gone to get her back in to school. She felt a twinge of guilt that when the same situation had arose a couple of years ago when Tori's file got mixed up with Trina's, she had outright refused. Happy to let Tori go back to Sherwood.

"You're in?!" Tori's smile grew. "Ahhh and in senior year?!" Jade nodded.

"They revised my grades.. well actually it was Sikowitz who made them do it" Jade showed Tori the sheet of paper with her new exam results on it.

"Ahhh congratulations! We have to go out to celebrate!" Tori was bouncing around giddily.

"Yeah we should. I mean somewhere Els can come please" Jade took another deep breath to calm herself down.

"Of course." Tori smiled "Wait.. if you're in. Why did you run out like that? Why do you look like you've just run a marathon?" The tanned girl finally realised there was something not quite right with this situation.

"Erm maybe because the new principal, Mrs Lennon is a dragon!" Jade emphasised.

"Oh God.. Did you play the sympathy card?" Tori asked.

"No but trust me, it definitely wouldn't have worked! She never accepted my first answer on anything and constantly glared at me! There was some social worker woman there and Lane and they were interrogating me about Elsa and Beck and even Cat."

"It's over now. You're in. You can relax." Tori said calmly.

"No. I swear she's out to get me!" Jade cried.

"You say that about every teacher" Tori rolled her eyes.

"No I mean it this time." Jade shook her head.

"You're paranoid. She must like you, she let you back in and by the looks of it bent over backwards to get your grades reassessed." Tori pointed out

"I guess" Jade exhaled not in the mood to argue.

"Come on lets go back to mine. We can decide what we want to do to celebrate after we've had some of my Mums belgian cocoa." Tori exclaimed, fully expecting Jades reluctant head shake.

"But Elsa-" Jade began

"Elsa will be fine. She's with Beck. And if you're coming back to school on Monday you need to get used to leaving her with her Dad for a few hours" Tori said softly.

"But she's so little" The pale girl protested.

"I know, but Jade. Trust me it's for your own good." Tori reassured her. She completely understood why Jade was anxious but she needed to snap herself out of it if she was going to get through senior year.

"Ughh fine." Jade grumbled before climbing back in the car. Tori smiled and climbed in the passenger seat. Jade seemed okay now, but it had only been about 2 hours since they left the apartment. Since Elsa had been born, Elsa had barely left Jades side. Tori wondered exactly how many hours they'd be able to push this for.

* * *

**Review for part 2 :D  
****Tandre drama is about to explode...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Honestly I think 90% of this chapter is pure awkwardness! I don't know why or how it got like this, I think there's just so much un-dealt with emotion that kind of comes out. So I hope you don't all hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Once Tori and Jade arrived back at Tori's place they made the Belgian cocoa and then decided to go out clothes shopping. Tori took Jade into all the girly and retro stores with the brightly coloured jeans and t-shirts and in revenge, Jade took Tori to the most gothic stores she knew. Once again the pale girl found herself buying a complete new wardrobe. She was almost back to her pre- pregnancy weight but she was curvier and she knew that wasn't likely to change any time soon. However she was finally comfortable with it. Beck for one was more than happy with her body just the way it was.

After three hours shopping, Jade was starting to feel like she wanted to go home but Tori had other plans. She wanted Jade to prove to herself that she could last a full day away from Elsa, so with the promise of coffee the tanned girl convinced her to make a stop at her favourite coffee shop.

Almost another hour later and Tori was still sipping her coffee at an excruciatingly slowly rate and attempting to engage Jade in a range of diverse topics from the meaning of life to what Elsa's first word would be. But when she began to deliberate ordering a chocolate chip muffin, Jade finally snapped.

"Okay that's it" Jade clattered her spoon into her coffee mug.

"What's it?" Tori shrugged her shoulders, wondering why Jade seemed so vexed.

"I know what you're trying to do and trust me, it's worked. But I have to go back to Elsa." Jade said in a clear, firm voice.

"No you don't, you're doing so well!" Tori exclaimed. Jade shook her head and rubbed her temples with her forefingers.

"Okay how can I rephrase this. I need to see Elsa." Jade discreetly gestured to her chest.

"No you've lasted 5 hours!" Tori didn't get what Jade was trying to say.

"Yes. Exactly! 5 hours!" Jade hissed.

"I don't get what the big deal is" Tori took another sip of her now cold coffee.

"Tori. I'm not being a clingy mother here" Jade reassured her "it's something a bit more physical than that."

"I know it may feel like a physical pain, but it will get easier" Tori put her hand out to comfort her.

"Toriii" Jade whined. "Please don't make me spell this out for you"

"Spell what out?"

"I haven't breastfed since 9am!" Jade whispered, uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"Okay..?" Tori said confused.

"Oh my God." Jade said exasperatedly, hiding her face in her hands "My breasts don't just stop making milk because you decided I need a day off from being Mommy"

"Oh! Oh sorry I didn't even think" Tori finally caught on to what Jade was trying to say.

"Yeah well it's getting unbearable so can we please go?" Jade said sharply, grimacing slightly when she stood up.

"Jade if you're in pain you should have just said. Now I feel all bad" Tori joined her in gathering their shopping bags and leaving the coffee shop.

"You do?" Jade faked shocked before returning to her scowl, "Good."

"I just wanted to help with the separation anxiety thing." Tori smiled apologetically. Jade stopped for a moment to analyse the brunettes face carefully.

"Beck told you about my freak out?" Jade guessed.

"Little bit" Tori admitted. Jade shook her head as they both climbed into the car.

"It's natural" Tori reassured her.

"I know" Jade nodded. "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"It will get easier." Tori promised. Jade shrugged and started up the car, hoping that Tori was right. Because in less than 2 days time she was returning to school, which meant 3 days a week separation from her daughter. And although she was completely relieved to be in senior year, she still wasn't 100% sure how she was actually going to do it.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Andre, Beck and Cat were playing a silly game with the 4 month old. It basically involved Cat covering Andre's eyes with her hands and then Andre jumping out and making Elsa squeal with laughter whilst she sat between Beck's knees.

"Elsa!" Beck called. The 4 month old turned her head recognising her name and Beck smiled lifting her into his arms and giving her a cuddle. The baby cooed happily and pressed her hand against her Dad's face.

"Can you not put your fingers in my eye Els?" Beck smirked, moving her tiny hand to the side. The baby just laughed happily as Beck lowered her back onto the playmat and Cat found her kitten toy for her to play with before running off to her bedroom.

"So when does the movie premiere bro?" Andre asked Beck with interest.

"Well actually it's premiering in London in a month so I'm gonna have to fly out there for a week to do promotion, but the Hollywood premiere is the weekend after and I'm probably going to be able to vouch VIP tickets for you all"

"Sweet! Wait, does Jade know about London?" Andre frowned

"Of course." Beck rolled his eyes. He and Jade took communication between them a lot more serious these days and it was working out well, they weren't fighting even a half as much as they used to. "She was a bit nervous about taking care of Elsa all by herself but Cat will be here and I was hoping you and Tori and Rob would give her a hand.

"Of course, do you even have to ask that?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a week, the producers wanted longer but I refused.. I don't think they're happy about it but Jade and Elsa come first." Beck explained. At that very moment the sound of the front door unlocking alerted them all and all three of them looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Jade. I heard you're a senior now" Andre greeted the pale girl, as she walked into the apartment with Tori close behind her.

"Congratulations baby, I knew you'd get back in" Beck pecked Jade on the lips as she sat down on the floor next to him. Elsa reached her arms out for her mother and Jade obliged pulling her into a hug.

"Hi baby, I missed you" Jade kissed Elsa's nose cutely.

"She definitely missed you too, she's been looking around for the past two hours wondering where you were" Beck smiled, watching them both adoringly.

"Have you fed her recently?" Jade turned to Beck helplessly.

"Yeah like 20 minutes ago" Beck replied. Jade groaned pressing her forehead on top of Elsa's tiny mop of light brown hair.

"You suffering?" Beck rubbed his hand up and down her back sympathetically. Jade nodded.

"I'm gonna go upstairs" Jade sighed, laying Elsa back down on the floor. Beck gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before letting her go up to their bedroom.

"Would you guys mind looking after Elsa for half an hour so I can go help her?" Beck asked Tori and Andre apologetically.

"Sure" Tori shrugged.

"No problem" Andre agreed. Beck smiled before following his girlfriend up the stairs. Tori stepped properly into the living area and sat down on the edge of the couch furthest away from the dreaded guy.

"So.. how are you?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"I'm alright. You?" Andre shrugged

"Yeah I'm pretty good." Tori said quietly. There was a long silence, only filled by little coos coming from Elsa who was playing with her toys on the playmat. Tori couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore so decided to ask what she thought was another innocent question "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you mean today? Or yesterday? Or this week? Or I don't know.. this month?!" Andre snapped.

"Today" Tori frowned, replying quietly.

"I wrote a song, took my Grandma to the dentist, then came over here" Andre shrugged.

"That's cool" Tori smiled.

"Uh huh" Andre replied, not even looking at her. There was another long awkward silence between the couple as they both just watched Elsa kicking her legs about and chewing on one of her toys happily.

"Why are you mad at me?" Tori finally approached sadly. Andre just scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you" Andre exhaled.

"It kind of seems like you are" Tori disagreed, folding her arms across her body anxiously.

"Well why don't you try and figure it out. No clues or hints from me.. in fact I think I'll just ignore you for the rest of the day" Andre replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Harsh Dre" Tori frowned.

"Is it?" Andre practically laughed "It's only what you treat me like constantly!"

"Can we please not do this in front of Elsa? Our friends trusted us to take care of their daughter, we ought to do that" Tori said firmly.

"Fine.." Andre scorned. Not wanting to argue with his girlfriend in front of his goddaughter either. Tori exhaled and replaced her frown with a big fake smile as she shuffled onto the floor next to the baby.

"Hello little one" Tori tickled Elsa lightly on the tummy. She continued to play with the baby and entertain her with her toys and eventually Andre, having calmed down, joined them on the floor and joined in keeping Elsa happy. Elsa looked around the room confused why her parents weren't around.

"Aww Elsa, mama will be back real soon to give you big cuddles I promise" Tori assured the baby when she started to whimper a little. Andre lifted Elsa onto his knee and bounced her lightly whilst Tori found the kitten toy which seemed to be her favourite. She handed it to Elsa and luckily that distracted her from the fact both her parents were missing. For the duration of the half hour, Tori and Andre only talked via Elsa or about Elsa. No attempts at real conversation were made.

* * *

"So what are we going to do to celebrate us all making it into senior year?" Beck asked once they were all back in the living room. Tori was holding Elsa in her arms and Cat was sat in front of them, cross legged and pulling faces at the baby. Andre was sat on one of the couches and Jade and Beck were stood together nearby.

"Have you guys heard of Pietra?" Tori asked the group her face suddenly lighting up with the idea. The others all shook their heads. "Well it's this new Italian restaurant that's opened near my house and me and my parents and Trina went a few weeks ago and the food there is to die for."

"No, no, no, no, no" Jade said in various pitches. Tori's face fell.

"Why not?" Beck asked confused "I think it sounds like a brilliant suggestion"

"Err you want to take our 4 month old daughter to a fancy, italian restaurant where there will be people eating quietly, wanting to have a nice, calm evening not disrupted by a screaming baby." Jade asked skeptically.

"She's not going to scream." Beck dismissed her worries.

"She might" Jade disagreed. Or she might refuse to stay in her carseat and we'll end up holding her all night long. It was ok at Sikowitz play but in a restaurant with hot plates of food around and drinks and everything. There's no way"

"Jade seriously. Stop worrying! You're going to make yourself ill with all this constant stressing." Beck massaged her shoulders firmly.

"Taking a baby to a restaurant is a seriously bad idea." Jade complained, closing her eyes as Beck rubbed the tension out of her back.

"She hasn't napped all afternoon, she'll probably sleep right through it." Beck persuaded her.

"..or she'll scream murder the entire time because she's exhausted." Jade offered the pessimistic alternative.

"She won't.. come on.. please" Beck begged. Jade sighed and leant back on Beck who immediately started to press kisses to her neck.

"Mmm ok" Jade eventually mumbled, her eyes remaining closed.

"Ok?" Beck clarified.

"Ok." Jade agreed. Beck grinned mischievously and tumbled her backwards onto the sofa. Jade screamed as Beck clambered on top of her and kissed her lips passionately. Once she'd recovered from the shock she responded and slipped her hands into the back of his jeans pockets.

"Err guys we're still here!" Andre cried from the other couch. Tori too looked slightly horrified but Cat just giggled, very used to their behaviour nowadays.

"Yeah Beck get off!" Jade pushed the tanned guy off her but smirking nontheless and licking her lips as she sat back up.

"So... We're going?" Tori confirmed with the couple.

"The food's to die for right?" Jade confirmed.

"Yup" Tori nodded.

"In that case, Cat text Robbie and tell him to meet us at Pietra at 7pm." Jade nodded. Tori smiled widely going into a detailed review of the restaurant and everything they served there. Cat became extremely excited when she heard about the yard long spaghetti and even Beck was enticed by the promise of chocolate fudge cake.

Tori and Andre left promptly after this, because there was only a couple of hours before they were meeting at the restaurant and they needed to get ready. Once they left Jade spent some time playing and cuddling with Elsa, having spent the whole day away from her. The 4 month old was starting to get sleepy but they kept her awake, in the hope she'd sleep through their celebratory meal.

* * *

Beck, Jade and Cat arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes late after Elsa spat up on her dress and Jade had to completely change her. She was already starting to whine which was making Jade anxious, but Beck assured her once they got sat down she'd sleep.

"Good evening, welcome to Pietra" The waitress with a thick italian accent greeted them at the entrance.

"Hi I think our friends are already here. We had a reservation booked under the name Andre Harris." Beck replied.

"Oh yes they're just at the back" The waitress nodded cheerfully. Elsa whimpered slightly from her carseat but her mother hushed her quickly, preventing a full-blown cry. But when she looked back up, she couldn't help but notice the frown on the waitress' face and immediately Jade scowled.

"This way" The waitress hid her frown and gestured them to follow her. Beck squeezed Jades hand to warn her to calm down as they walked across the restaurant to their table.

"Sorry we're late guys" Beck apologised when they reached the table. Jade sat down next to Tori putting Elsa down next to her. Tori and Andre were sitting opposite each other and Cat and Robbie sat down at the other end of the table.

"Told you this was a bad idea, the waitress already wants us to leave" Jade whispered to Tori.

"As if you're going to let some waitress push you around." Tori responded.

"Well duh I'm not but still, I was right." Jade folded her arms

"Not," Beck leant over to kiss Jade on the lips "Yet. I'll go get everyone drinks from the bar- my treat." Beck smiled. The tanned guy went around asking everyone what they wanted, Pietra was also a bar, so even though they were underage there was a wide range of amazing drinks and cocktails that were alcohol free. Andre went with him to help him carry them back. Jade watched Beck from across the room, he winked when he caught her eye and Jade smirked just continuing to stare back at him.

"Jade!" Tori's voice snapped her back to the table.

"Huh?" Jade blinked, confused why Tori looked so shocked.

"What has got into you two?" Tori nudged Jade lightly with her elbow.

"Got into us?" Jade frowned.

"You and Beck can't get your hands off each other for longer than five minutes and if you're not doing that then you're having mind sex across the room!" Tori teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The pale girl smirked, innocently.

When the guys came back with the drinks, the waitress returned and they each ordered their meals. For the next fifteen minutes, the group talked and laughed together whilst they waited. They were all relaxed, even Jade who had been so skeptical about this meal found herself laughing at Robbie's jokes. Elsa had been quietly sucking on her pacifier since they sat down but just as their appetisers were served, she began to whimper quietly. The baby was very tired but because they were in a new environment and there was so much to see, she was staying awake. When Elsa began to make more than just little coos and squeaks and began to sound close to crying, Beck bent down to tend to his daughter.

"Hey Elsie.. whats up? You sleepy?" Beck stroked her cheek softly. Elsa let out a loud wail and kicked her legs a little bit.

"Turn her to the wall Beck" Jade advised.

"Aww but then she wont be able to see everyone" Tori frowned.

"Thats the idea" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Trust me it's better she faces the wall and falls asleep than having a tired and whiny, overstimulated 4 month old to deal with." Beck elaborated. The rest of the group continued chatting whilst Beck and Jade soothed Elsa.

"Fall asleep sweetie" Beck tucked her under a blanket. Jade stroked her hair lightly and whispered softly to her until she drifted off.

* * *

The rest of the meal went great. The food was as amazing as Tori promised it would be and Jade decided it was the best shrimp pasta she'd ever tasted, particularly because they remembered to cut off the tails. As soon as they were delivered their desserts, Andre surprised them all by standing up.

"Everyone I'd just like to make a toast because it's been one heck of crazy year and we have a lot to celebrate." Andre began his speech. The group turned their attention to Andre.

"Cat we're all so proud of you for those amazing grades, theres a brain beneath all that red hair and you're going to do awesome next year too." The little red head blushed happily.

"Rob you did amazing too. And you finally started going out in public without Rex so err good for you, congrats on that" The rest of the table laughed as Robbie scorned Andre.

"Beck I hope you're enjoying your last few months as a nobody because after the premiere next month, you're officially a celebrity." Beck smiled humbly and nodded his thanks to Andre.

"And finally, Jade you showed us exactly how tough you are this year with the pregnancy. Elsa's gorgeous guys. Honestly I can't even imagine her not being here, she suits you two. Everyone awwed and even Jade couldn't hide her smile as Andre continued to say sweet things about her daughter.

"So yeah thats about it." Andre abruptly ended his speech and sat back down. The table was filled with awkward silence as there was quite obviously someone missing from Andre's toast. Tori looked down and Jade glared at Andre from across the table.

"Well.. I'd sure like to add a few things onto that." Beck stood up quickly saving the evening. "This year has been amazing but also a very difficult one. Without you guys support I honestly don't know if we'd have gotten through it. Well Jade would but I'd have lost it" The group giggled slightly whilst Jade hit him in the arm. "I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, you guys are family. I'll never forget everything you did for us this year, especially you Tori." Tori smiled sadly.

"And Jade.. I'm proud of you baby, for getting back into school and for bringing us Elsa. I've never been happier in my life." Beck added, smiling down at them both lovingly.

"To senior year!" Cat cried. Everyone cheered and clinked their ice cream sundaes together. Beck sat down and immediately Jade leant over to kiss him on the lips. It was only Tori and Andre who didn't seem very celebratory.

"Andre can I talk to you outside please?" Tori asked heavily.

"Why?" Andre shrugged.

"We need to talk." Tori replied.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

Tori and Andre stood up and quickly left the the table. The others barely noticed them leave as they were so swift about it but the tension between them had reached an unbelievably high level and they had both snapped. Andre opened the entrance door and followed Tori out into the street in front of the restaurant. The air suddenly felt colder and the hum of the cars blurred into a kind of silence.

"I can't believe you did that to me" Tori cracked first, her eyes pricking with tears

"You never speak to me Tori. You try your complete and utter hardest to not spend any time with me and it's so so confusing."

"I can explain" Tori whimpered, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"Then explain!" Andre threw his hands to the side. There was a long silence whilst Tori staggered over her words, trying to find the right ones but she just couldn't.

"I- I- hav-" Tori shook her head and looked the opposite direction. Andre nodded and exhaled pressing his palms to the back of his head.

"I can't do this anymore.. not if you aren't going to talk to me."

"I try to" Tori whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks

"No Tori. You don't." Andre replied coldly. "I shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend, I'm sorry if this has ruined our friendship." Tori gasped and tried to swallow back the sob that was lingering in her throat.

"You're breaking up with me" Tori looked down upset.

"I can't be in a relationship with someone who half the time I'm not sure even likes me." Andre confessed. Tori held her breath and looked back up at him devastated. The dreaded guy exhaled, knowing he'd been nasty today.

"I'm sorry" Andre said solemnly.

"It's fine, I get it" Tori said shakily. "I guess I just wasn't what you expected."

"I love you Tori" Andre confessed. "I'm just not sure you love me." Tori didn't respond and just tucked her head into her chest, walling herself in the way she always did.

"See Tor. If you felt the same you would have said it back" Andre said sombrely, pulling out his wallet. Tori was confused when he pushed a handful of money into her palm, that was until he spoke "Tell the guys I'll see them next week at school. I'm out."

And with that Andre walked away.

* * *

Tori allowed herself to cry but she didn't want any of the others to find her like this so after ten minutes, she fixed her face and went back inside. Cat and Robbie were cuddled together and flirting shamelessly, the way they always did. Cute and happy. Beck and Jade were just talking quietly together, holding hands, their daughter asleep next to them. Honestly Tori had teased them for being so handsy but it was obvious that they'd never been more in love. For some reason she thought seeing her friends would make her feel better but if anything, seeing them all so in love hurt her heart more.

"Hey um, Andre had to go and so do I" Tori babbled as she bent down to pick up her bag, she placed her and Andre's cut of the bill in the centre of the table and quickly reached for her Jacket.

"Tori what's wrong?" Cat noticed the tears, tumbling from her friends eyes.

"Nothing, see you on Monday!" Tori dismissed her. Turning away from the table, she walked out of the restaurant as fast as possible. She thought she'd gotten away with it when she made it out into the street and was seconds away from running back to her house when she felt someone taking hold of her hand. She turned around to see who it was and to her relief, her teary eyes met with Jade's concerned one's. Within seconds she'd burst into tears and Jade had pulled her into a hug.

"We broke up." Tori sobbed as Jade held her friend tightly in her arms.

"Shh it's okay" Jade reassured her, stroking her hair.

"He hates me." Tori cried endless tears.

"I can assure you, he doesn't" Jade said firmly.

Tori shook upset. She never, ever wanted them to end up like this. He was her best friend in the whole world and now he was gone. He didn't want to be with her anymore or probably even be her friend. She cried more and more just letting Jade hold her. All she could think about was what she'd lost and how much she had failed him.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry to all Tandre fans out there. I don't know why.. I just felt like this needed to happen :/ There was just something not sitting right in their relationship. But why do you think Tori is so distant? Is she just very insecure in relationships or has something happened in the past that made her like this. :P**

**Review for an update! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The start of the semester was definitely not as idyllic as any of them had hoped. Yes they were all in senior year but the work load was intense and relationships within the group were straining. School was extra hard for Tori and Andre as being around each other whilst still recovering from their break up was awkward at best. They were trying to make their friendship work but after being in a relationship for almost a year, things just felt wrong between them and they couldn't be alone together.

The first few weeks of school were also extremely tough for Beck and Jade. The couple had to get used to alternating between leaving their daughter for several hours a day and being a stay-at-home parent on the others. Because they were always swapping roles they found they were spending less and less time actually with each other and a lot of time just passing each other by. Nevertheless the one day a week they left Elsa with Beck's parents was proving to be the toughest of all.

It wasn't until 2 weeks into the semester that they made the leap and left Elsa at her grandparents for the night. They took their daughter over to Beck's parents early that Thursday morning along with a bag of her things and milk. They didn't want to make it an emotional or drawn out goodbye so they left after only twenty minutes, as soon as Elsa seemed to be settled in.

The whole gang knew this was happening and were completely aware how hard it would be for the couple. Tori received a text from Andre early that morning, both of them agreeing for their friends sake to try to act as normal around each other as possible that day. Even Cat and Robbie had formulated a plan to keep Beck and Jade occupied and take their mind off the fact they would be without their daughter for 24 hours.

That morning, Beck and Jade walked into school, side by side, school bags over their shoulders and the weirdest sense of what-used-to-be surrounding them. Their friends were stood in the corridor and smiled supportively when the couple joined them. They'd never looked so young before and it felt completely unnatural to see Beck and Jade without Elsa by their side. Tori wanted to ask Jade how she was feeling about it but the couple were evidently making an extra effort not to mention the six month old, so she held her tongue.

By lunch time, the nerves were starting to kick in. Elsa had never been away for them both this long and neither of them had received any word from Louise on whether Elsa was coping. Jade joined Tori, Andre and Cat at their usual table in the Asphalt cafe and immediately began shovelling her pasta salad down her throat. Tori frowned watching her and glanced up at Andre who looked equally concerned.

"Hey" Beck greeted the group as he and Robbie took their seats at the table. Fortunately Beck seemed to be looking a little less anxious than Jade did.

"Hi Beck, how are you?" Tori asked kindly.

"Great" Beck faked a smile, stopping to stand behind Jade. He casually placed his hand over her's preventing her from putting anymore food in her mouth.

"Stop it!" Jade shook his hand away.

"When I said we'll call Mum after lunch I didn't mean this. You're going to make yourself ill if you eat that fast." Beck said worriedly.

"Why don't we just phone her now?" Jade dropped her fork, asking exasperatedly.

"No we said after lunch." Beck insisted, pulling his wallet out of his bag, "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes." Jade grumbled, unable to even fake looking calm anymore. Beck kissed her on the cheek before leaving to get them both coffee. The atmosphere around the table went quiet, noone knowing what to say to each other.

"So what did you guys think about the Drama lecture we had before?" Robbie asked enthusiastically, trying to break the tension.

"I thought it was very interesting Robbie, I've never considered Shakespeare in that way before." Tori instantly replied, thankful he'd made the first move. "What did you think Andre?"

"It was definitely an eye opener." Andre nodded in awkward agreement. Cat shuffled closer to Jade who remained quiet and whispered a reassurance in her ear. Jade shrugged and pushed her lunch forwards unable to eat anymore.

"Hey would you two like to come over tonight? We can go through the pop vocals homework" Tori asked the two girls enthusiastically.

"I can't I have to go to my ballet class tonight, sorry Tori" Cat explained apologetically. Tori shrugged and turned to Jade.

"Errrm I don't know." Jade mumbled.

"Do you have plans?" Tori blinked innocently.

"You know I don't." Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I need your help, I'm useless at music!" Tori begged. "Pleeeeeeeasseee!"

"Fine! If it will shut you up!" The pale girl snapped.

"J.. play nice" Beck placed a coffee cup in front of her before sitting beside Andre.

"Hey do you want to come back to mine tonight since Jades going to Tori's? Andre suggested to the tanned guy.

"Yeah why not.. I've got nothing else to do." Beck shrugged. He eyed Jade cautiously because she seemed to be reaching her limit with the whole 'We're just normal teenagers', 'We have no responsibilities' act and she began to rub her temples in stress. The gang carried on talking but Jade didn't participate at all, keeping her head in her hands.

"Come on you" Beck sighed a few minutes later, taking a final swig of his coffee.

"Now?" Jade looked up hopefully.

"Uh huh." Beck nodded. Jade exhaled in relief and both of them stood up to find somewhere private to phone Louise.

Sitting under a tree in a quiet corner of school, Beck and Jade were reassured by the grandmother that Elsa was fine. She had just finished her lunchtime feed when they called and Louise even attempted to put the baby on the phone. The attempt was pretty unsuccessful given that Elsa had no idea what was going on but Jade in particular appreciated the effort.

"See she's fine" Beck said once they'd hung up and began walking back towards the Asphalt.

"I just wish we could pick her up after school." Jade sighed "A whole night is just.."

"Is just enough." Beck assured her "We both need extra time to focus on our studies after last year. This works for us."

"Does it work for Elsa?" Jade asked nervously.

"I think it does" Beck nodded. "You're doing well babe."

"Don't patronise me" Jade grumbled.

"I'm not." Beck assured her, taking hold of her hand "I just want you to know, you're doing good."

Jade exhaled glancing up at him vulnerably. "Keep me going with this."

"Will do" Beck smiled pulling her in for a kiss. The bell rang mid lip lock but they ignored it continuing to kiss. Eventually however they had to split up in order to go to their individual classes. The whole thing still felt completely weird but they were both much more relaxed now they'd had the chance to talk to Louise. The question was, how long would that last?

* * *

Around 10pm that night, Beck got back to the apartment after hanging out with Andre all evening. The two friends had ended up ordering pizza and playing xbox and they even managed to get their science homework done. Cat was just getting ready for bed when he arrived and was making herself a cup of camomile tea in the kitchen. Beck joined her making himself a cup before taking a seat in the living room and putting on a movie to wait for Jade. But it wasn't until almost midnight when Jade got home.

"Hey babe" Beck muted the tv, the moment Jade threw her car keys onto the side table and turned back to her.

"I can't do this. I want my baby back." Jade insisted, crossing her arms and looking determined. The apartment felt so empty without Elsa's presence. None of her things were out, none of her toys, nothing. It was almost lonely.

"Jade it's so late" Beck said softly, stepping closer to her.

"Please can we go get her?" Jade begged.

"No." Beck replied. He was sure his parents would have put Elsa down for the night by now and would probably be asleep themselves. It would be insane to go pick her up now, but Jade looked frantic.

"Baby, just come to bed, we'll pick her up first thing in the morning." Beck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But please" Jade whimpered as Beck pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses all down her neck.

"No." Beck repeated in a firm tone, running his hands all over her body. Jade protested for a couple more minutes, insisting she wouldn't sleep all night without the baby, she would lose her mind if she couldn't hold her. But Beck remained stern.

"Beck..." Jade tried one last time to convince him but she was becoming increasing distracted by her boyfriends lips and wandering hands. Finally Jade gave up and allowed Beck to direct her upstairs to their bedroom where they quickly found themselves naked and in bed. His idea had originally been to just distract Jade from her anxiety but the couple ended up having sex four times that night. The sudden realisation that they could do this, completely, without worrying about the baby asleep in the next room hit them full force and by the end of the night they were both too exhausted to do anything but just sleep.

The next morning Beck went with Jade to his parents to pick up Elsa. The pale girl rang the doorbell and as soon as Louise opened the door, the sound of their daughters sweet giggling filled them both with instant relief. Once they made it into the living room they stood and watched for a minute as Frank played with the baby on the sofa. Elsa seemed completely happy and not near as anxious to be separated from her parents as they had felt about being separated from her. But when she caught site of her Mother she immediately put her arms out to her and Jade scooped her up into a cuddle.

"Was she alright?" Beck asked Louise as the reunited mother and daughter hugged it out.

"She was fine. She woke up twice in the night but went to sleep quickly once we came to her." Louise reassured them.

"That's pretty normal" Jade replied as Elsa pulled playfully on the rim of her jacket

"Then should we make Thursday nights a regular thing?" Louise asked enthusiastically. The young parents looked at each other and Jade bit her lip. Seeing how well Elsa had been taken care of here reassured her that perhaps Elsa didn't need them quite as much as they thought. And even though they missed her a lot, having the break gave them time to focus on other important things like school, friends and their relationship.

"Do you mind?" Jade asked nervously.

"Do we mind?" We've loved having her over to stay" Frank replied, giving the 6 month old a silly grin. Elsa immediately smiled and buried her face against Jades chest shyly.

"Then ok." Jade looked at Beck for confirmation. The tanned guy raised his eyebrows surprised that he hadn't had to persuade his girlfriend for the rest of the year to accept this.

"Ok?" Louise smiled widely.

"Ok!" Beck smiled widely, he had a feeling Jade was conquering her separation anxiety. From then on, the arrangement was permanent. Beck and Jade continued to alternate school and childcare and Thursdays officially became Elsa's granny and grandpa night.

* * *

"Have you got your shirt?" Jade called from the en suite. It was late one Sunday night and Beck was due to fly out to England early the next morning for the movie premiere. It was seriously a big deal and the trailer for the movie was everywhere. Beck was already starting to get recognised when he went out in public, especially one evening when he went into town with Calum. Paparazzi somehow figured out they were there and showed up to take pictures. It was surreal.

"Yeah I packed it last night." Beck shouted back, continuing to play with his daughter who was lying on the bed next to him.

"And your tie?" Jade called again.

"Yeah" Beck replied, snuggling Elsas kitten toy against her cheek.

"What about your passport?" Jade asked

"Yeah"

"Toothbrush?"

"Yeah"

"And the plasma screen tv?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Beck called back again. He realised his mistake ten seconds later when Jade folded her arms and stepped into the doorway of the en suite annoyedly.

"I mean no, of course not." Beck corrected himself "I packed last night, everything is done." He assured her.

"Well you might have forgotten something" Jade folded her arms looking annoyed.

"Wait, aren't I meant to be your guardian? Shouldn't I be the one parenting you?" Beck teased.

"Shut up" Jade glared in the tanned guys direction.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" Beck kidded, pulling her over to the bed. He kissed Jade on the lips and coaxed her down, placing a sleepy Elsa in between them. "Babe.. the guardianship thing really isn't that bad."

"It's twisted and makes me feel uncomfortable" Jade complained, stroking Elsa's hair as the little girl yawned and drifted to sleep.

"You think too much" Beck kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling up to Elsa "I'm going to miss you both like mad."

"It's only a week" Jade shrugged.

"So you're not going to miss me?" Beck pouted slightly offended. Jade looked down not meeting his eye but focusing in on Elsa who was now fast asleep. Instead of replying she picked up the baby and carried her back to her bedroom to put her in her crib. She sat and watched Elsa sleeping for a few minutes before making her way back bed.

"You're seriously not going to miss me?" Beck frowned.

"You're an idiot if you think thats true." Jade shrugged.

"Say it then" Beck prodded.

"No" she replied. Beck frowned, turning away from her confused. Jade rolled her eyes at his and shuffled closer spooning him. She assumed he'd quickly forget about it whole thing and hold her back, but the tanned guy remained stoic.

"Beck..?" Jade whispered after a long silence.

"What?" Beck replied coldly. His annoyance with her was evident and she instantly pulled away from him.

"You're mad" Jade said simply.

"Well observed" Beck snapped. Jade sat up and quickly climbed out of bed. Beck didn't even attempt to stop her as she crossed their bedroom, half slamming the door behind her. This was possibly one of the most stupid arguments her and Beck had ever had and maybe storming out was an overreaction, but Jade just couldn't be around Beck when he was mad at her.

She went downstairs into the living room, intending on sleeping on the couch but only realised when she got there that she'd forgotten to bring the spare duvet. There was no way she was going back to their bedroom but it was so cold downstairs. After hesitating for several minutes Jade quietly pushed open Cat's door and let herself in. As predicted, the red head was already asleep so Jade just crawled under the bright pink quilt and snuggled in next to her.

"Jadey?" Cat rolled over, noticing the presence of someone else in her bed.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jade asked sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Cat asked, immediately worried. This hadn't happened since the infamous "nesting argument" that happened a few weeks before Elsa's birth and even then Beck had ended up sleeping in Cat's bed along with Jade. But Cat could tell this wasn't the same thing. Jade shook her head thinking about everything going through her head.

"I'm in love with Beck" Jade answered quietly.

"Yeahh.. So what's wrong?" Cat frowned looking confused.

"That's it" Jade whispered.

"But Jadey you've always been in love with Beck, that's the way it's meant to be."

"Then why does it hurt?" Jade asked vulnerably

"Hurt?" Cat repeated, completely lost.

"I love him" Jade repeated

"You're not making any sense" Cat shook her head "And this is me talking"

"I keep trying to slow down or catch my breath or something and I can't. I'm so, so scared of losing him because I just feel him constantly. He's like a part of me." Jade blurted out in staggered breaths, "And he asks me if I'll miss him when he's gone for a week but how can I explain that I miss him constantly? I love him so much it hurts and I can't control it!"

"Maybe you're not meant to control it?' Cat suggested, squeezing Jades hand comfortingly. Jade exhaled leaning her forehead on Cat's shoulder exhaustedly.

"Good night Cat." Jade sighed.

"Night night Jadey."

* * *

**Sowweeeee :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being a while :) I've started 2 new stories since starting this one so i've been writing a lot of those. In case any of you haven't noticed I'm reeaaally bored this week so I'm going on a bit of a writing frenzy lol. I will hopefully have another chapter of this written for you before the end of this week.  
****  
Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter... Most of you said you wanted a happy bade goodbye. I feel like I owe you all an apology because I honestly do listen to your reviews and I'm really sorry but that's not going to happen :(****  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

"So wait.. explain to me again what you were arguing about." Tori asked with concern. It was Friday afternoon and she was sat with Jade and Elsa in a coffee shop not far from the apartment. Beck and Jade hadn't exchanged more than a few hostile words since he left, only talking on the phone very briefly.

"He asked me if I'd miss him and I didn't say yes" Jade sighed, swirling the foam on the top of her coffee mindlessly. Elsa was chewing on a teething toy sat in her carseat next to her.

"Why?" Tori asked in shock

"I don't know." Jade grumbled.

"Do you miss him?" Tori shrugged, thinking this whole argument seemed incredibly silly. Jade didn't even respond, just scowling at the tanned girl with annoyance.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with that question?" Tori asked bewildered.

"Why does it matter?" Jade responded exasperatedly.

"Well it obviously matters to Beck" Tori pointed out.

"Ughh.." Jade groaned.

"Jade there's nothing wrong with missing your boyfriend, especially when you have a baby together."

"Can we not talk about this anymore" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Is that what happened in the argument? You just shut him out?" Tori pried.

"Maybe.." Jade shrugged, casually sipping on her coffee.

"Jade, he probably thinks you don't care that he left!" Tori exclaimed.

"I get it! I'm a shitty girlfriend!" Jade clattered her coffee cup down on the table.

"Just say you miss him."

"No!"

"Admit it, you miss his stupid fluffy hair." Tori teased.

"No!" Jade's voice cracked as distinct tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Jade.. look I'm sorry. Please don't get upset" Tori realised she'd pushed too far, albeit not very far, but too far for Jade at the moment nonetheless.

"I'm not crying!" Jade insisted.

"Uh huh" Tori shuffled closer taking hold of her hand and squeezing it supportively. They sat in silence for a few minutes whilst Jade pulled herself back together. She wasn't usually a crier, but this week had turned her into one. It was so unbelievably hard doing this without him.

Beck seemed to really hate her right now. He didn't even kiss her goodbye when he left last weekend and when he phoned, he only wanted to know what was going on with Elsa. He didn't seem to care that she'd had next to no sleep all week, her period had started giving her insane cramps and on top of everything.. she'd failed her first maths module.

She knew it was stupid and she was jumping to conclusions but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd screwed things up for good. Elsa wasn't even one year old yet and she'd failed their relationship and over something so, SO stupid. Of course she missed him. She missed him with every fibre of her being and she felt so incredibly lost not speaking to him and feeling so rejected by him. But she guessed she deserved it. Any normal person would just tell him they missed him, but she couldn't. It wasn't even a pride thing. She just couldn't make herself that vulnerable.

* * *

Pictures from the movie premiere were all over the internet and Beck's face popping up in magazines was not uncommon these days. The whole gang had been over at the apartment watching a movie a few days ago and the trailer for his movie came on in the break. Everyone immediately started cheering excitedly when they saw Beck, especially Andre who went slightly nuts shouting that that was his brother from another mother. Jade had beamed lifting Elsa onto her knee and pointing out her Daddy to the baby. She wanted more than anything to phone him up at that very moment and tell him how insanely proud of him she was. But then she remembered the fight and the idea faded away.

It wasn't easy parenting without Beck. Elsa had almost instantly the moment Beck left started teething and her entire sleep schedule they'd spent months working out came crumbling down. Jade was running on as little as two hours sleep a night and even that was disrupted as Elsa refused to sleep anywhere but on her chest. Jade found herself helplessly crying herself to sleep most nights, just wishing there was someone to help her. But not just someone, Beck.

"Open up for Mama" Jade pleaded with her daughter as she attempted for around the fifth time that week to feed Elsa some oatmeal. Elsa squirmed unhappily as she had done every previous time before this, not at all happy that her mother wanted her to eat anything other than milk. Why their doctor insisted they try Elsa on solids at six months old, Jade didn't know. Elsa evidently didn't want them.

Eventually after half an hour of failed attempts, Jade managed to get Elsa to swallow half a teaspoon of oatmeal successfully and Jade smiled and clapped her encouragement. Elsa even opened her mouth for the second spoonful seemingly a little more interested in her meal. After she'd eaten around four spoonfuls, Elsa got bored and gave up on eating altogether. Jade was more than pleased with the achievement though, that being the most she'd ever eaten ever.

Jade lay Elsa down on the play mat and handed her a couple of toys to play with whilst she lay down next to her clutching her stomach. She knew that her first period would be painful and heavy after giving birth. Doctor's had warned her, she'd read about it, it wasn't a surprise. But it wasn't pleasant. For some reason the cramps reminded her a lot of labour, maybe it was because she was in the same place. But the emotions that brought with it were intense. She would have given anything to have Beck here rubbing her back through the painful cramps.

* * *

Luckily there wasn't any school on this week as it was the mid semester break. The gang had been over at the apartment helping Jade out whenever they could because it was obvious Elsa was going through a bit of a whiny phase and Beck had specifically asked them to help out knowing Jade wouldn't ask. Cat spent most evenings at home babysitting and Tori and Andre took turns coming over in the mornings. It had not been an easy week to say the least. But luckily it had almost come to an end. It was finally Sunday again and Beck was due to arrive back that night.

Around 10am that morning, Andre decided to pop in and offer help with tidying up. The apartment had become a bit of a mess since Beck had left as having one less pair of hands meant just leaving things where they landed. Elsa had also recently learned how to throw. One of her favourite things to do was to throw anything she could get her hands on including her toys, her spoons, her food, her mother's clothes, her own clothes. But despite of the mess this caused, it was safe to say picking up Elsa's toys was the last thing on Jade's to do list

Walking up the pathway to the apartment, Andre couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He walked into the entrance hall and pressed the button on the elevator glancing around suspiciously. Just as he was beginning to feel like he was being paranoid he suddenly noticed a flash. Andre quickly spun around and saw a random man taking a picture of him and looking triumphant. The dreaded guy frowned, stepping into the elevator and wondering what on earth just happened.

Andre knocked on the front door of the apartment and Cat answered the front door almost immediately. He was greeted by the sound of Elsa's loud crying and he stepped inside the living area to find Jade desperately bouncing her daughter up and down.

"Hey hey, what's all this noise Els?" Andre approached them both, stroking Elsa's cheek lightly.

"She's been screaming since 3am" Jade grimaced sitting down on the sofa and laying Elsa across her chest.

"Why's she so restless?" Andre asked taking a seat next to her and pulling off his jacket.

"I don't know, it could be her teeth or maybe she just likes screaming, nothing will make her happy" Jade wailed, practically at the same pitch as Elsa. A few minutes of just constant sobbing later Cat came and sat down next to them holding Elsa's favourite toy.

"Look Elsa it's kitten!" Cat wiggled the toy in front of the baby. For a few seconds Elsa stopped wailing and stared at the toy but it didn't last long and she started crying again even louder. Jade shuffled slightly as the babies voice resonated down her ear and she moved Elsa into a more comfortable position. Elsa screamed and screamed until eventually she spat up on her mother's shirt.

"Perfect" Jade groaned wiping the baby's mouth with the corner of a blanket.

"Here I'll take her" Andre lifted a still wailing Elsa onto his knee. Jade sighed before leaving to go upstairs and change her clothes. Cat shuffled up the sofa to sit next to Andre and Elsa and stroked the baby's hair softly.

"Maybe she misses Beck" Cat suggested.

"Maybe" Andre replied, lifting the six month old properly into his arms, hushing her cries. "Do you miss your Dad huh Elsa?" Andre asked her. Elsa cried in response, wriggling uncomfortably, her cheeks bright red and sopping wet.

"She looks so sad" Cat whimpered, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Oh no. Not you too" Andre asked in disbelief. Cats bottom lip quivered dubiously.

"Elsa baby, you're gonna make your Auntie Cat cry if you're not careful" Andre wondered if Cat's sleep had too been disrupted by the crying or if there was something in the water, as everyone in this apartment seemed on the verge of tears.

Elsa continued to cry unhappily, not calming down at all. Eventually Cat had to leave for a rehearsal, leaving Andre alone with Elsa. The dreaded guy stood up, holding Elsa protectively in his arms as he slowly walked around the room, bouncing her gently. But the baby just wouldn't be soothed.

When Jade came downstairs she took pity on her friend, who really didn't have to be putting up with this in the first place and put her arms out accepting the whiny baby back. Suddenly the crying stopped.

"Elsa. What was that?" Jade said in a soft tone, having learned that any other voice would surely set the baby off crying again. Elsas big blue eyes dripped with tears as she looked up at her mother in confusion.

"You want me to go crazy don't you?" Jade repeated in the softest tone. Elsa babbled all the time looking at Jade happily. The pale girl just watched her, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Do you want to go have a lie down?" Andre offered, noticing the dark circles beneath Jades eyes.

"She'll only start crying if I leave" Jade shrugged miserably.

"Yeah but you look exhaus-"

"Just don't. Please. I can't- , I don't have the-" Jade struggled to complete any of those sentences.

"Okay, alright.." Andre said quickly, seeing the pale girl was rocking a very fine line between sane and sobbing right now. Jade sat down on the couch extra carefully. Doing everything she possibly could not to disturb Elsa. Andre smiled sympathetically. "I'm gonna tidy up a bit ok?"

"You don't have to" Jade replied automatically.

"I want to, don't worry about it" Andre shrugged, picking up the several unwashed plates that were lingering in the room. He set to work deliberately in silence, as he noticed both the mother and daughters eyes closing. It was only when he was washing the dishes that he once again saw something strange when he peered out the window. More guys with cameras were surrounding the apartment.

"Jade.." Andre called, intending to ask her to come have a look. But looking back at her fragile looking face he changed his mind, unsure if she'd be able to cope with anymore stress right now. He decided it was probably nothing anyway.

Andre stayed at the apartment for the rest of the day just watching tv and doing his homework while he kept an eye on Jade and Elsa who drifted in and out of sleep on the couch next to him. He was glad that Beck was coming home because he knew that the tanned guy would be able to fix this situation a lot better than he could. And it evidently needed fixing.. and fast.

* * *

**Kindof a filler chapter I know.. Review if you like :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Essay procrastination leads to bade fluff in my world apparently. I decided to publish this because if I don't I'll keep working on it and never write my german essay lol but if I post any more chapters today you all have permission to yell at me!**

**The last chapter didn't have any bade + You all still left such lovely reviews so I really feel like I owe you. :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Later that day Jade found herself standing at the arrivals gate in the airport, Elsa was fast asleep on her shoulder sucking her pacifier. They'd been stood there waiting for Beck for an hour already because as usual, the flight was extremely delayed. But Jade really didn't care how long she had to wait. She didn't care how mad he was with her, or how pathetic she'd acted this week. She missed him. Painful amounts. And she wanted him back.

Honestly she wasn't even slightly surprised anymore that in the entire time she'd been stood there with a tiny sleeping infant on her shoulder, not one person had offered them a seat. The world wasn't kind to teenage mothers. Especially ones who looked like absolute crap. She'd attempted to do her makeup and hair in hope she might look slightly presentable for Beck at the airport but there just wasn't enough time to do it properly.

Finally Jade spotted Calum and a couple of other members of the cast entering the gate. confirming for her that Beck's flight had finally arrived. Calum gave Jade a genuine smile and a small wave as he walked passed. Jade smiled back, relieved Beck would be here soon too.

But she couldn't stop her brain from thinking up crazy scenarios.. What if he was still completely mad at her? What if he didn't even want to be in the same car as her and told her to leave? What if he was with another girl from the movie? What if he decided to take Elsa away from her and go someplace else to live a new life without her. Jade clung slightly tighter to her baby and told herself over and over that she was going mad. Beck loved her. It would be okay.

Almost ten minutes later and Jade started to wonder if he'd even got on the plane in the first place. Perhaps he'd decided to stay in London longer or decided not return at all. But Jade shook her head. Maybe he'd do that to her but he wouldn't do that to Elsa. He would never do that to Elsa.

"Where's your Daddy baby?" Jade whispered to Elsa, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Now would be a really great time for you to wake up and start screaming so he knows you're here"

Jade sighed looking back up at the gate hopelessly. She kept staring at the doors and counting.. counting to 60 repeatedly. She did this ten times before starting to give up. He really wasn't coming. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

"I'll give him until 10." Jade whispered in Elsa's ear. She was aware she was speaking to a sleeping baby, but she needed someone to talk to right now, she felt so alone.

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

6..

7..

8..

Jade let out an audible sob of relief as Beck walked through the double doors. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate and it was all she could do to remain upright as she stumbled slightly, her eyes flooding with tears and her hand flying to cover her mouth. Beck took one look at her and was immediately concerned she was about to collapse, running over to her and quickly pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, shh, it's okay" Beck held her tightly against his chest. One arm slinked around her back and the other around her arm holding Elsa.

"I thought you weren't coming back" Jade confessed burying her face into his chest.

"My suitcase got left behind in Florida. I had to sort it out that's why I took longer. I'll always come back" Beck explained his lateness urgently, pressing a kiss on the top of her head "I'll always come back" He repeated brushing her hair gently.

"I thought you were staying in London" Jade held onto him, breathing quickly.

"No. Of course not." Beck rubbed her back, realising her insecurities had got the best of her. "Why would I do that when I have you here?"

"I missed you so much" Jade confessed "I don't know why I didn't just say it."

"No I shouldn't have been so stupid about it. I missed you too" Beck continued stroking her hair gently.

"I couldn't bare it" Jade shook her head, crying again. "I hate when your mad at me."

"Jade, baby look at me. I'm back and I'm not leaving you again. We're not mad at each other anymore. It's okay." He kept pressing kisses on the top of her head until she stopped crying quite as hard. Beck could see a couple of paparazzi lurking nearby and some had definitely snapped pictures of this but he was too concerned about Jade right now to care. Hopefully they were far enough away anyway.

He'd received a text from Andre before warning him that there were definitely photographers hanging around the apartment and after a week with cameras in his face, he'd been expecting it. He didn't like that they'd found their address though.

"Lets go home okay.. we can talk properly there" Beck suggested lifting Elsa still fast asleep into his arms. Jade wiped her eyes with both her hands and shook her shoulder that was now completely dead after holding Elsa for so long. Beck waited until she'd sorted herself out before taking hold of her hand.

"Let's never do that again." Beck sighed as they walked out into the car park. "Next time we fight we don't leave until we fix it" Jade just nodded, her heart still beating at a million beats a second. They walked in silence for another five minutes until they finally reached Jade's car and began the short drive back to their apartment.

* * *

Once they were on the move and a little more relaxed they talked about normal stuff. Beck told Jade all about the week he'd spent in England and everyone he'd met. It was crazy as the movie had done so well especially in Europe, they were practically made celebrities overnight. Jade told Beck a little bit about the movie night she'd had with the gang and the trailer. They finally started to feel a lot more normal with each other again. It wasn't until they pulled up into their street that Beck realised Andre hadn't been exaggerating when he said photographers everywhere. And the full extent of how many paparazzi had swarmed their home hit him.

"Jade keep driving" Beck said calmly.

"What?" Jade frowned confused.

"Trust me" Beck insisted. They needed to drive past inconspicuously otherwise they'd surely be followed. "Just keep driving, don't even slow down."

Jade did as he said and then when they passed the apartment she realised why Beck had said what he'd said. People with cameras were everywhere, waiting for them. Beck quickly got on the phone to his manager as Jade continued to drive around the neighbourhood aimlessly.

"They're outside my parents place too." Beck confessed, grimacing after he'd got off the phone "Someone's obviously sold our address."

"But hardly anyone knows where we live." Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Exactly" Beck frowned, running a hand through his hair anxiously. This meant that someone close to them had told. "I'm so sorry Jade."

"It's not your fault" Jade said firmly, pulling the car over to the side of the road "What do you want to do?"

"Is Cat at home?" Beck asked anxiously.

"Probably." Jade grimaced.

"Shit" Beck exhaled. "They don't even know about Elsa."

"Well they were going to find out at some point" Jade sighed "We're going to have to go home Beck. Cat will be scared all alone in the apartment and all our things are there."

"The director is going to kill me" Beck put his head in his hands.

"Why? Beck it's not exactly in your control" Jade couldn't understand why they couldn't just walk quickly into the apartment and ignore them. Surely if these photographers entered the building that would give them warrant to call the police so it was unlikely they'd go that far.

"I have to tell you something.." Beck suddenly looked guilty.

"Oh God what?" Jade recognised the slight waver in his voice when he got really nervous about something. But Jade had already reached peaked and overflowed her stress levels today, if there were any more nasty surprises then it was probably better that they came out now.

"I wasn't supposed to let anyone know.. about Elsa.. or about you." Beck explained with a guilt ridden look.

"What?" Jade widened her eyes in horror.

"They want the fans to think there's something going on between me and Emily" Beck continued to explain. "There isn't! Obviously. It's a publicity thing."

"You are joking!" Jade shook her head.

"They think the whole teenage pregnancy will give the movie a bad rep and that being in a serious relationship make me less "desirable."

"How long have you known about this thing between you and Emily?" Jade asked in disgust. Beck looked even more guilty as he mumbled his confession.

"Since the night you had the sexing scan" Beck admitted.

"Oh Jesus Christ Beck! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jade yelled.

"You have to understand, you were five months pregnant. I couldn't do that to you." Beck defended himself

"Oh good one, because I've been five months pregnant for a year obviously" Jade scoffed.

"It's just never been a good time.. I knew how much you'd hate it." Beck sighed.

"I do. I loathe it! But now we're stuck here. We can't get in our house. Our daughter is bound to start screaming soon because she's missed a feed. Our friend is alone in an apartment swarmed by men with cameras! And you're just expected to pretend me and Elsa don't exist. This is insane!" Jade said almost hysterical.

"I know it's bad." Beck sighed

"Bad?" Jade repeated. "Beck this isn't bad.. this is a horror story!"

"Okay" Beck put a hand on Jades shoulder comfortingly "You're being dramatic"

"I just want to go to bed" Jade took a deep breath, burying her head in her hands.

"I do too." Beck admitted. Right on cue and just as they predicted, Elsa started to whimper, smacking her lips, anxious for a feed. The whimper quickly turned into a full blown cry and soon the two teenagers were faced with Elsa's hungry screams.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go home." Beck gave up. They needed to get Elsa home and her needs were more important than any stupid movie publicity. Jade started the car and did a U-turn driving them back in the direction of their apartment.

They arrived at the apartment within minutes and paparazzi swarmed the car. It was actually quite frightening as there were people in front of the bonnet and Jade could hardly see where she was driving anymore.

"Move or I'll run you all over!" Jade honked the horn angrily.

"Babe.. _please_ don't talk to them." Beck begged her. Suddenly one of the paparazzi began banging violently on the back window right next to where Elsa was sitting.

"HEY!" Jade shouted, ignoring Beck's request. "DONT YOU DARE!"

"Jade!" Beck pulled her back and instructing her seriously. "Pick up Elsa, hide her face in your jacket. Walk fast and keep your head down. Do not talk to them. Whatever they say."

"Fine." Jade shrugged. She was far too exhausted to do anything but obey him anyway. Beck gave Jade a hand as he helped her climb through the gap in the seats to pick up their daughter and then they both simultaneously left the car.

"BECK OLIVER WHO IS THE BABY?!"

"BECK IS THIS YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"EXCUSE ME MISS, WHATS YOUR NAME? HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"BECK WHAT'S THE BABY'S NAME?

Beck and Jade ignored the stream of constant questions as both of them walked quickly in the direction of their apartment. Elsa was crying excessively, obviously frightened by the noise and amount of flashes going of right now. Beck unlocked the front door and guided Jade in, following her quickly and shutting the door firmly behind them.

They got upstairs and into their apartment as fast as they could and locked the door. As soon as they were inside Beck took Elsa out of Jades arms, cuddling her and pressing kisses to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Elsie. That was loud and scary but it's okay. I love you." Beck rocked her gently as he walked into the kitchen to make her a bottle. Jade was in the living room holding Cat who was sitting in her pajamas and hugging Mr. Purple looking upset.

Beck took Elsa upstairs and sat in her room, feeding Elsa and singing calming lullaby's to her. The baby seemed very shaken after the paparazzi incident and he felt so angry that these strangers had upset his daughter like this.

"I won't let that happen again ok? No one can scare you like that again." Beck whispered softly as the baby got to the end of her bottle. As soon as she'd finished Beck lifted her up into his arms and rubbed circles on her back ensuring she wouldn't have wind and hopefully fall fast asleep. After a few silent minutes she did and Beck placed her carefully in her crib, putting the baby monitor on and closing the door behind him. He meant what he said. He never wanted Elsa to be frightened by paparazzi like that and he knew he would do everything in his power to stop a situation like tonight arising ever again.

* * *

When he entered his bedroom Jade was changing into her pajamas, seeming completely tired. Beck sighed knowing more than half of the reasons for that were probably caused by him. He pulled his own shirt off and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Neither of them talking to each other.

Beck lay down on the bed first watching as Jade finished getting ready for bed. She took her time wiping off her makeup and brushing her hair before finally turning around to face him.

"Come here" Beck ordered calmly. Jade sighed, already having known this was coming. She lay down on her side of the bed but within seconds had snuggled into Beck's arms. They lay their silently for a while savouring this feeling of being back together. Both of them exhausted, but knowing they needed to talk.

"I'm sorry" Jade said first.

"What for?" Beck frowned in surprise. Those were not the first words he was expecting from her.

"Being insecure" Jade mumbled.

"That's not you're fault" Beck shook his head "But you need to tell me when you feel like that, don't just let it get crazy in your head - we both know you're good at that."

Jade shook her head, "Everything's changing."

"No." Beck disagreed, turning his body until they were lying front to front "Do you remember the night I found out you were pregnant."

"Of course I do." Jade sighed.

"And what did I say?" Beck continued, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing gently. Jade closed her eyes and exhaled, having needed someone to do that for so long.

"No more stupid fighting" Jade remembered back to that night. They'd agreed they wanted the pregnancy and they'd agreed it would be hard. They had made a promise to each other and to Elsa that night to control their tempers and their destructive habit of arguing each other crazy. To be honest they'd been doing good, but they'd let it slip recently

"Uh huh.. but what else did I say" Beck pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Things happen for a reason?" Jade remembered that sentence clearly. It was a cheesy motto but seemed to have worked well for them this year.

"Yeah but thats not what I want you to remember either" Beck replied. Jade shrugged her shoulders not knowing which part of their conversation he wanted her to remember anymore.

"We were lying in bed in Tori's guest room, just like this.. in fact exactly like this" Beck moved his hands until they were exactly the way they were that night. Jades body snuggled neatly between his arm and torso.

"I'll take care of you" Beck repeated the words he'd spoken almost exactly a year ago to the day. "And that's a promise I never intend to break. That will never change."

Jade looked up into his eyes and she could tell he meant those words. She remembered that night lying there in his arms, her stomach swelling just slightly beneath her top and how scared she'd been until he'd uttered those words. Just like then she felt the fear and doubts that had been filling her body dissipate.

"I love you" Jade crushed her lips against Beck's in sudden urgency. Beck responded just as eagerly pulling her in tight, exploring her mouth with his tongue. They kept kissing having said everything they needed to say for the night. Paparazzi, arguments, everything suddenly seeming irrelevant. They would take care of each other.

* * *

**Longest plot point eveeeerr. Beck's been hiding this since chapter 12 of I'll take care of you.. Did any of you even remember lol?**

:) Review if you like xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being aggeeeesss! I've had so much uni work this month but I have a week off so I'm going to try and update all my stories this week. This is part 1 of 3 so review and I'll update faster :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

"I'm afraid you're not taking this very seriously Mr. Oliver." The stern principal reiterated what she'd been saying for the past half hour. Beck had received a phone call a couple of nights ago inviting him and Jade in for a meeting. They weren't sure what it was about at first but when they arrived and there were copies of Jade's recent maths papers on the desk they had a pretty good idea.

"No I take it very seriously" Beck disagreed with the teacher. "We all want Jade to graduate. I just don't see what you want me to do about it."

"As Jade's official guardian it is your responsibility to discipline her so that she improves her grades."

"Discipline me?!" Jade scoffed from beside her boyfriend. "I'm eighteen in a week!"

"Do I need to remind you of the contract you signed when I chose to permit Jade back into this school? You agreed that a condition of her entering senior year would be that she improves her grades. So far this year, she has failed two maths modules and got a 10% penalty in drama for handing her coursework in two weeks past the deadline."

"I know and we're working on it. Trust me I take it seriously that she's not passing." Beck insisted "But Elsa's going through a bit of a clingy phase and Jade is her Mother. It's difficult to find time for schoolwork when we already spend so much time away from her."

"You both promised at the start of the year that Jade would cope with the workload and childcare."

"I understand but-" Beck wanted to defend her but the principal interrupted

"There are no _but's_, how are you going to fix this situation?"

Beck sighed knowing they were going round in circles. They'd been in the meeting for almost forty minutes now. Cringing he turned to Jade knowing what he was about to say was possibly going to earn him a month sleeping on the couch or maybe even a serious injury to part of his body.

"Jade." Beck said sternly. "You're grounded."

"What?!" Jade practically shrieked.

"And there will be no internet after dinner until your grades have significantly improved."

"You asshole!" The pale girl's eyes glistened with anger and disgust at the words coming out of his mouth.

"As your guardian it's my duty to ensure you do better in school." Beck knew he was digging himself into a deeper hole and for a second wondered if he was too good an actor because she was actually falling for this.

"That's better. Now Jade you're not getting detention because of your "circumstances" so consider yourself lucky." Mrs Lennon asserted.

"Oh now you consider the circumstances?!" Jade smacked her arms dramatically against her thighs.

"Have a happy holidays." The teacher dismissed them, ignoring Jade's obvious outrage. The pale girl flung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the office furious. Beck smiled awkwardly before running out after her.

"Jade.." Beck slipped his hand into hers but Jade pulled away immediately.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jade seethed.

"Babe.. I didn't mean anything I said. I just said that stuff to keep her off our backs. You don't think I'm actually going to ground you do you?" Beck smirked.

"You made me look and feel _this_ small" Jade squeezed her finger and thumb together tightly, holding them close to the tanned guys face.

"What was I supposed to do?" Beck cried exasperatedly.

"Well not ground me!" Jade widened her eyes.

"It was either that or send you to bed early but that would mean more late night feeds and diaper changes for me so.." Beck shrugged.

"You are the most irritating person!" Jade grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe... but you love me" Beck grinned.

"No. No I do not!" Jade shook her head, folding her arms across her body. Beck pouted trying to entangle his fingers with hers and pulled his best puppy dog eyes until she eventually gave in and with a scowl allowed him to hold her hand as they walked out of the building.

* * *

With Christmas only a week away everyone was feeling in the holiday spirit. Tori had even dug out their old christmas costumes and found Elsa a baby sized version of a stripy red and white christmas dress. The baby's godmother had gone to crazy amounts of effort to give Elsa a full first christmas experience and spent ages making her bedroom into a christmas grotto. Jade wasn't sure Elsa was old enough to appreciate or even notice there was anything happening but it kept Cat and Tori occupied so she didn't say anything.

Beck on the other hand was worried about another special occasion that happened to coincide with the holiday. Jade finally turned eighteen on Christmas Eve and he wanted to make her birthday extra special. She explicitly expressed that she didn't want a party or a surprise. She just wanted a quiet day with him and Elsa and since they were spending Christmas Day at his parents house with extended family and then the evening with their friends, Beck realised her request was probably better anyway.

But he still wanted it to be memorable. Last year her birthday had been memorable for all the wrong reasons. They'd been lounging around in the RV watching the scissoring when Beck decided to order them in Chinese food from Jade's favourite take away as a surprise. The moment it arrived, Jade was repulsed at the smell and outright refused to eat it. It made complete sense now looking back on it because she would have been around two months pregnant at the time, but neither of them knew that and the evening had ended in an argument.

So for that and for everything else that had happened this year, Beck wanted to make it up to her. He found himself in a jewelry store with Andre at his side struggling to find something.. anything that Jade would like.

"What about this?" Andre suggested a necklace with a simple heart pendant. Beck immediately shook his head.

"Jade hates hearts shaped jewelry." Beck insisted. Andre rolled his eyes and kept looking through the cabinets for something a little more "Jade-like."

"What about this? It's a creepy skull!" Andre grinned seemingly delighted with his find but Beck looked skeptical.

"A skull? Ew no." Beck shook his head again.

"Come on.. Jade loves gross, creepy and weird!" Andre pointed out.

"Not to wear." Beck insisted. Andre slouched down in a chair in the corner of the store whilst Beck continued to look through the cabinets.

"Bro.. It's been an hour" Andre groaned.

"I know but I have to find J something" Beck dismissed his friends boredom.

"Do you require any assistance?" A man with falsely tanned skin and bleached white hair approached him with a curious look.

"Yes. Please God! Someone help him!" Andre cried, grateful for anything that would get them out of this shop faster.

"I'm looking for a birthday present for my girlfriend" Beck explained "She doesn't like "typical" jewelry but she wouldn't want anything completely wacky. Like it has to be weird but in an elegant way you see what I mean?." The shop assistant pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to write stuff down in a notepad.

"I think so. How long have you been in a relationship for?" The shop assistant asked.

"Just over four years" Beck calculated.

"And how serious are you?" The shop assistant continued to scribble in his notebook.

"Erm I guess pretty serious" Beck shrugged. Andre looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"And by pretty serious he means they live together with their seven month old daughter." Andre clarified to the shop assistant, whose head suddenly shot up in a moment of recognition.

"Oh my God! You're the guy from that movie!" The shop assistant suddenly seemed starstruck.. "You're Jake Gardner!"

"Oh yeah I am." Beck smiled, still not used to being recognised like this.

"I read all about you in US weekly. You're a teenage Dad! How inspiring!"

"Uh thanks." Beck tried to hide his grimace as he thought back to the day he first saw that magazine. He'd been featured in several celebrity and gossip magazines before this one but they'd all mostly been focused on the movie, the basics. But this one had got personal.

_Robbie had been acting suspicious all day. Jumpy and nervous and Beck had just about had it up to here with his weird behaviour when Andre dragged the nerd by the collar and thrust him upon him._

_"Tell him what you did!" Andre yelled._

_"I didn't realise it was a reporter! I just thought he was a friend!" Robbie spluttered defensively._

_"What sort of "friend" asks detailed questions about someones relationship?" Andre cried exasperatedly_

_"Wait.. what reporter?" Beck frowned. Robbie looked extremely guilty as Andre glared at him. He knew he had to confess._

_"Someone might have been a little more than interested in team bade" Robbie kept his eyes downcast._

_"Oh God" Beck shook his head. "Tell me you didn't reveal anything private!"_

_"Define private?" Robbie cowered. Andre hit the nerd over the head before pulling the gossip magazine out of his rucksack and handing it to Beck_

_HOLLYWOOD'S LATEST HEARTTHROB A TEEN DAD!?_

_Beck flicked urgently through the pages until he got to the article and his heart sunk when he saw the array of photographs. There were papped pictures of them the night he came back from England, -in the airport, -at their house. Jade and Elsa in the park. Jade walking down the street. There was even a photograph of him and Jade kissing that was taken from the slap and a close up of Elsa's face._

_"This isn't acceptable!" Beck looked up angrily._

_"I'm sorry Beck. I'm so, so sorry!" Robbie looked on the verge of tears._

_"I'm not mad at you" Beck reassured him, "Someone already leaked it so they were bound to get interviews sooner or later but the pictures.. they can get pictures of me and okay maybe Jade, but Elsa's not even one for God's sake!"_

_"Isn't there some sort of child protection laws or something?" Andre asked sympathetically._

_"I don't know but I need to find out. I'm not having Elsa growing up with constant cameras in her face. This has gone too far already." He stormed off with the magazine._

"Sir have you considered vintage?" The shop assistant interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Um vintage? That might be interesting." Beck replied. The shop assistant led him across the store to a large display cabinet that held all the vintage and antique jewelry. Beck only had to look at the collection for couple of seconds before he cast his eyes on something.

"That's gorgeous" Beck said immediately pointing out his selection. "No that's seriously perfect."

"Finally!" Andre replied relieved.

"It's beautiful. I'll wrap this up for you." The shop assistant looked pleased with the sale taking the item to the front to wrap up.

* * *

On the morning of Jade's birthday Beck silently slipped out of bed and crept into Elsa's room. Their daughter was still fast asleep so Beck waited until she showed signs of stirring before gently waking her. Elsa blinked her eyes and cooed softly, smiling at her Dad.

"Hey" Beck whispered, lifting the baby into his arms. "You have such a cute morning face."

Elsa snuggled her arms and head against Beck whilst he flattened her fluffy hair down taking her over to the changing table to change her diaper. She seemed very confused why her Dad was doing this all now because this was definitely not the routine. She always fed with Jade first thing in the morning.

"Gagagaga!" Elsa babbled almost scoldingly as Beck slipped a t-shirt over her head.

"Gagaga" Beck copied her. Elsa frowned wiggling her legs and pouting at him as he continued dressing her

"I promise you can see Mama really soon." Beck chuckled, lifting her into his arms. "But first we need to make the birthday girl some coffee."

Jade opened her eyes ten minutes later when she felt the weight of her daughter being placed on her lap. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realised the baby was not only changed but dressed in a bright pink t-shirt with big bold writing that read 'My Mommy is a princess"

"Is that meant to be funny?" Jade glared at Beck, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"You don't like it?" Beck feigned shock. Jade furrowed her eyebrows as Beck just started laughing. Elsa looked at her Dad and copied him, laughing just as excitedly.

"Elsa thinks it's funny" Beck smirked, lying down in the bed next to them and kissing Jade on the lips. "Happy Birthday beautiful."

Beck pulled a box from behind his back wrapped in turquoise paper and a black ribbon and placed it in front of Elsa who held onto it loosely.

"Thats for Mama from you." Beck said softly, wrapping his arm around Elsa. "Are you gonna help her open it?" Beck and Jade pulled the paper off the present as Elsa watched mystified with what was going on. Once the paper was removed, Jade lifted the lid on the box revealing two screenwriting books she really wanted, a picture frame of herself cuddling Elsa the day she was born and a packet of Oreos.

"Ha." Jade said sarcastically holding up the cookies.

"It's from Elsa not me." Beck held his hands up defensively. Jade gave him one final scowl before pulling Elsa in for a snuggle. She immediately began pining and whimpering in hunger having waited almost half an hour for her feed. Jade kissed her nose lightly before positioning her around some pillows to eat.

"I just realised," Jade smiled smugly, "You're not my guardian anymore."

"Was I ever really your guardian?" Beck smirked. "Like you do anything I tell you to."

"Does this mean I'm no longer grounded?" Jade fluttered her eyelashes in faux innocence.

"Maybe.." Beck answered "But you're not going anywhere today. Today you're all mine."

"Possessive" Jade raised an eyebrow. Beck shrugged not denying it and pulled a smaller box, wrapped in the same sort of turquoise paper out from behind his back. Jade tried to hide her smile as Beck placed the gift into her hands. Beck bit his lip nervously, watching as Jade oh so slowly untied the ribbon and pulled off the paper. But when she saw it he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Beck... oh my God!" Jade looked shocked as she lifted the vintage piece of jewelry carefully with her thumb and finger. It was a silver necklace with a long chain and attached to a half moon crescent pendant in a deep, mysterious shade of blue.

"Do you like it?" Beck confirmed.

"It's so beautiful!" Jade actually looked stunned. "This must have cost.. so much."

"Naa." Beck elbowed her gently, amused by how in awe of a simple necklace she was. "And it had to be beautiful if you were going to wear it"

"You're such a sap" Jade whispered, shaking her head from side to side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Beck grinned triumphantly. "Here let me put it on you."

Jade handed Beck the necklace and held her hair aside whilst he fastened the necklace around her. Once he fixed the clasp and it hung around her neck he realised how the colour of the moon matched her eyes. It looked even more perfect on than it did in the store. Jade gestured him closer and kissed him. Her lips lingering, savouring the dreamy intimacy between them. Beck wrapped his arms around them both and a brief shiver rippled through her body as she realised she'd never felt more safe or more loved in her life.

* * *

**I feel really weird writing about Christmas in April lol! Review for an update :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Christmas! I'm only 250 days early or 115 days late.. maybe.. I'm really, really bad at Maths! Anyway I decided to make this three parts. This chapter is really just fluffy filler but its kind of cute :P Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

The rest of Jade's birthday went by calmly and as Jade requested, they spent the entire day at home. Cat was staying at her Nona's so they had the apartment all to themselves. They spent the majority of the day running around after Elsa, who was already crawling all over the place and then in the evening they made a fort out of quilts and blankets in the living room and watched movies from inside of it. They also spent a lot of the day kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. By the the time Elsa went to bed that night they were so heated up they ended up collapsing on top of the fort and literally scrambling to get on top of each other.

The next morning began much like yesterdays did except most of the presents being for Elsa. They opened the presents together on the bed and played with the new toys. Elsa seemed completely mystified why this kept happening which they found hilarious. Jade made them all breakfast whilst Beck bathed and dressed Elsa in her christmas outfit and by 10 o'clock they were all ready and in the car to head to Beck's parents house. It was going to be a monumental day as it was the first time Elsa was meeting her extended family, the last time Jade and Beck having seen any or them being at the end of Jade's pregnancy.

Beck carried the seven month old proudly to the front door and rang the bell. They only had to wait a couple of seconds before one of Beck's eccentric aunts answered the door and immediately burst into tears.

"Sh-sh-sh-she's so adorable!"

"Yeah she's a cutie" Beck grinned bouncing Elsa slightly. "You can all give her snuggles, no need for the waterworks Auntie Kay"

"Louise! Beck's here" Kay smiled welcoming them in "Oh my God that is not Jade!"

"Yeah it is.." Beck said in confusion as several of his other relatives crowded the hallway. Elsa's eyes widened and she clung to Beck's neck tightly.

"You must have lost about 100lbs!" Kay said in exaggeration, fawning over Jade "You look amazing sweetie"

"Thanks I still want to lose a couple more pounds but I think it will be easier once Elsa's stopped nursing." Jade informed her. She was under Beck's strict instruction to be polite to everyone, regardless of how annoying she may or may not find them. She also knew it was Louise's first time hosting Christmas in her house as usually they went up to Canada for the holidays and she was nervous about everyone enjoying themselves. So Jade promised to be on her best behaviour.

"Nonsense! There'll be nothing left of you." Kay shook her head and Beck raised an eyebrow in Jade's direction as if to say _I told you so._

"Beck we've had so many people asking after you because of that movie. You're our very own celebrity" Beck's Uncle Steven informed him.

"Oh my Gosh is this Elsa?!" Another of Beck's Aunt's squealed approaching the baby.

"Mama" Elsa looked panicked starting to cry. Everyone awwed and stepped back feeling guilty for overwhelming her but Beck and Jade just looked at each other stunned.

"What did you say?" Beck wiped Elsa's tears away with his thumb caringly.

"Mama" Elsa whimpered reaching out for Jade who beamed and pulled her in to her arms, stroking her hair and hushing her gently. No one except Beck and Jade knew they'd all just witnessed the baby's first proper word.

"Is that my granddaughter I can hear causing a scene?" Frank smiled climbing down the stairs. "Hello chicken.. Are you having a fun Christmas?" Elsa smiled happy to see a familiar face and Frank tickled her tummy before walking into the living room along with most of the others.

"Beck she talked!" Jade exclaimed, still snuggled Elsa tightly against her.

"I know! Lets see if she'll do it again. Elsie, who's that?" Beck pointed at Jade but the baby kept her mouth shut, blinking innocently. Jade smirked and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Come on, lets go say hello to everyone. It's not like you to be shy!" Beck ruffled her hair, bending down to look into her face. "And trust me you're gonna be so so spoiled."

* * *

When Beck and Jade finally did enter the living room everyone was chatting excitedly together, very much in the Christmas spirit. They sat down in an arm chair next to each other and Jade held Elsa on her knee whilst she got used to all the faces in the room. Beck went round and introduced them to all his relatives. Louise had put a play mat and some of Elsa's toys on the floor for her but for now she seemed content enough sitting close to her parents and playing with the sleeve on Jade's jacket.

The sheer number of questions the couple were asked was slightly intense. From Elsa's birth to the movie premiere and everything in between, no ground was left uncovered. A couple of Beck's younger cousins came and began playing on the mat so Jade lifted Elsa onto the floor to sit with them but she was being especially clingy and whiny not wanting to be far away from them.

When Louise entered the room she gave Beck and Jade a hug each and kissed Elsa on the top of her head. The baby was still refusing to let go of her mother and hiding her face in Jade's top, whimpering.

"Is she frightened?" Louise asked concerned.

"Ermm maybe a little. I don't know, I think she's just not used to so many people" Jade confessed, stroking her daughters hair.

"Do you want to bring her into the kitchen, theres only me, my sister and my niece in there. We're just cooking dinner." Jade looked down at Elsa who obviously needed a break and then back at Beck who was chatting with his uncles and nodded standing up. She followed Louise into the kitchen where it was a lot calmer.

"This is my elder sister Fiona and her daughter Kira." Louise introduced them to the two women in the kitchen "This is Beck's girlfriend Jade and little Elsa, who's decided to go all shy today."

Jade smiled briefly as the two women cooed over Elsa. The seven month old seemed a lot more comfortable here than with everyone in the living room and began babbling excitedly at the sight of the cat.

"Oh she'll torture that poor thing" Louise informed Jade. "She always seems to find the cat when she comes here"

Jade looked at Elsa in surprise not having known she'd even interacted with animals before but she'd been stretching her arms out to the cat desperately ever since he walked in the room. Intrigued Jade followed the cat to the dining area and held Elsa on the floor next to it. The baby started laughing and waving her arms happily, grabbing the animals fur. The cat didn't seem to find this unusual and just took it.

"Mama" Elsa squealed excitedly, giggling her head off.

"Yeah I can see. It's a cat. Hilarious." Jade tried and failed not to be sarcastic. She was still completely high off the fact her daughter now called her Mama and it wasn't just babbling. Somehow Elsa had learned to say Mama when she wanted her attention. Kira bent down next to them both and joined in playing with Elsa and the cat.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Kira asked cautiously.

"Eighteen" Jade replied. It felt such a relief to finally be able to say that. She had completely outgrown seventeen. "How old are you?" Jade turned the question around.

"I'm twenty-eight" Kira smiled.. "Sorry you must get that a lot."

"Definitely a lot more these days" Jade admitted quickly stopping Elsa from pulling the cats tail.

"Well you seem like a great mother" Kira smiled awkwardly. "I hope I'm as good as you are."

You're pregnant?" Jade asked in surprise. Kira nodded but quickly held a finger up to her lips.

"My Mum and my husband know but no one else here does. I just wanted to talk to you about it because you went through everything so recently and I really, really need tips" Kira confessed. Jade was stunned, the last thing she expected was anyone coming to her for advice about pregnancy or babies. But they stayed in the dining room taking care of Elsa and talking for another half an hour and Jade surprised herself when she was able to answer the majority of the pregnant woman's questions. It was refreshing being the person who knew more rather than the person who was new to everything for once.

* * *

Christmas dinner was delicious and somehow they managed to crowd thirty people around the table. Elsa was still a little uneasy around everyone but she was starting to warm up to several members of Beck's family. She already knew Louise and Frank well, but she was enjoying being fed and fussed over by Kira and her husband Luke. Beck seemed completely suspicious why Jade was letting them feed their daughter but she whispered in his ear to drop it and he did. One of Beck's younger cousins was also very interested in showing Elsa all his toys he'd got from Santa and she seemed to find him less scary than everyone else and found his toy cars funny.

Dessert was served in the living room and presents were exchanged. Everyone seemed completely happy and even Elsa lost her timidness and crawled all around the room, cooing and smiling at everyone. Frank and Louise gave Beck and Jade a joint christmas present this year, a my baby's first year book that they'd already half filled with cute memories and tickets to a show that both of them had been raving about. Elsa once again found the cat and was playing with him. Unfortunately the family pet had had enough tormenting for one day and ran away after only a couple of minutes and tears began to fall down Elsa's little cheeks in sadness.

"I think someone's tired" Beck said lifting Elsa into his arms.

"Go put her down for a nap Beck" Louise advised. Jade kissed her daughter on the cheek before Beck took her upstairs to his old bedroom which was now a converted nursery. Frank put on a christmas movie for all the kids and the atmosphere settled a little as everyone relaxed. Louise came and sat next to Jade.

"So how was your birthday sweetie?" Louise asked with a smile.

"It was nice." Jade replied, smiling back briefly. Louise sighed and took hold of Jades hand for a moment. The pale girl stilled looking down uneasily.

"Jade.. Before I give you this I just want you to know that you're a part of this family now. Nothing will ever change that. You've become like a daughter to me." Louise said quietly so as to no one overhearing their conversation. "I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to or advice. The mother-in-law duties are in full swing whether you're married or not."

"Erm.. thank you" Jade laughed awkwardly, wondering what this was all about. Louise turned around and pulled an envelope off the side table.

"This came in the mail yesterday." Louise handed it to her. "I didn't want to snoop but I couldn't help but notice the return address." Jade turned the envelope over in her hand and her heart stopped. She didn't need to look at the return address to know who the letter was from. She recognised the cursive handwriting. Jade slipped the envelope into her purse without saying a word. Beck came back down holding a baby monitor and jumped behind Jade on the couch enclosing her playfully in his arms and pecking at her neck. Louise hit him lightly over the head before standing up to sit back down next to her husband.

"Everyone Kira and I have some big news we'd like to share" Luke paused the movie and stood up to make his announcement. "Kira's pregnant."

The room erupted in excitement as everyone congratulated the couple. Beck jumped up to give his cousin a celebratory hug along with several other members of the family. Once again Beck's Auntie Kay burst into tears, overcome with emotion whilst Louise was squealing about Elsa and the new baby being playmates.

"You okay?" Beck asked sitting back down next to Jade. She was smiling but seemed to be lost in her thoughts a little bit. The pale girl nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling tightly up to him. Beck dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head and drew little patterns on her thigh as they listened to the couple talk excitedly about the pregnancy. It was the opposite of how they had announced Elsa. That had been more of an apology than anything, but they still felt happy for the expectant couple. They knew first hand exactly how amazing it felt.

* * *

**Review and I'll update ****faster :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii! Ahh I spilled coffee on my laptop last week and broke the keyboard completely it was a disaster and I couldn't access my account at all! I've been having major fanfiction withdrawals (is that really sad? haha) Anyways it's my Birthday today :D If you feel like reviewing me as a gift, I'll accept that ;) hehe.**

**This is Part 3 of 3. Hope you like it. EDIT: I posted this last night from my mum's computer and there were so so so many typos and bits missing I don't even know what happened but yeah, if you have already read and have have time to reread i would recommend it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

After spending another hour or so at Beck's parents and once Elsa had woken up from her nap, Beck and Jade decided it was time to say goodbye. Beck hugged all his relatives goodbye whilst Jade held onto Elsa near the front door. Louise and Frank waved at the baby whilst Jade got her strapped in to her carseat and soon they were on their way back to the apartment. Luckily the warrant Beck had applied for that meant the paparazzi were not allowed to take photos at the property was successful so they no longer had to worry about that. Elsa was in a bubbly playful mood as the three of them made their way inside their home.

The lights were out and it was quiet but they only had time to take two steps into the apartment when suddenly the lights flicked on and Cat, Tori, Robbie and Andre all jumped out screaming "SURPRISE!" insanely loud! Jade stumbled backwards almost knocking into Beck who was carrying their daughter and also had a very alarmed look on his face.

"What the fu- " Jade almost shouted back but Beck muffled her mouth just in time. Since Elsa was evidently beginning to learn to talk they would all have to learn to watch their language.

"It's a surprise Christmas and Birthday Party!" Cat squealed running towards her startled roommates. "Elsa hiii!" Cat took the baby from Becks arms and ran back with her into the living room. The six month old squealed in delight having missed the eccentric red head being around.

"We knew you were all coming over! What was the need for the frigging shock!?" Jade complained, taking off her Jacket. Beck went over to greet Andre and Robbie who were coming out from their hiding places under the dining table and behind the tv.

"Aww was it too scary Jadey Wadey?" Tori teased stepping closer to the pale girl. Jade scowled.

"Call me that again and you'll experience something much scarier." Jade threatened but Tori just laughed.

"Weak Jade, weak." Tori smirked.

"Yeah well I'm still on my best behaved mode after spending the whole day with an irritatingly adorable bunch of Canadians."

"Isn't Elsa technically half-Canadian?" Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie Shapiro! You are extremely lucky I'm not gorging your eyeballs out for what you told that reporter and now you turn around and insult my daughter?" Jades eyes glistened with anger.

"Down Jade" Beck joked.

"And she's back." Tori smirked as Robbie hid himself behind the flat screen tv again. "Come on Grunch! Have some fun!"

Once Tori convinced Jade to loosen up and enjoy the mini party they'd planned for her, everything was a lot more relaxed. Everyone had christmas presents for each other and they all had a really good time. Andre and Beck pulled their guitars out and played some sweet songs they'd been working on whilst Elsa was in absolute heaven as everyone kept cuddling her and playing with her.

Tori bought Elsa a couple of cute pairs of shoes and socks and a butterfly interactive play toy. Andre bought her a tiny kiddie piano that she absolutely loved. The dreaded guy spent ages showing her how to play it properly but Elsa being only half a year old just loved running her hands all over it and making it make a noise. Whilst everyone else was in the kitchen socialising, Tori sat down next to her ex-boyfriend on the play mat and smiled giving him his gift from her to him.

"I don't know if this is a really awful present but I know you always said you want to start piano tutoring and I figured now's as good time to start as ever" Tori babbled, blushing slightly as she handed Andre a parcel neatly wrapped in purple paper. Andre looked genuinely surprised he'd received anything off the brunette who, although had remained his friend, had been extremely distant since the split three months ago. He ripped off the paper and to his delight saw two of the piano tutoring books he'd been looking at and another that was entitled, "teaching toddlers how to play the keys."

"Wow Tor this is such an amazing present!" Andre beamed.

"Well I knew you wanted them and I thought the last one might be a pretty fun godfather activity, to teach Elsa." Tori smiled looking down at the baby who was banging on the kiddie piano enthusiastically. "I mean when she's a bit older but still."

"Thank you so much. I will definitely read all of these." Andre thanked her, leaning over slightly to reach for his bag. "This is for you."

Tori blushed even more when Andre handed her a small bag evidently from a jewellery store. She opened the bag and carefully pulled out a little bracelet which had _make it shine_ written on a star.

"Awww thank you Andre." Tori smiled, admiring the bracelet.

"Yeah well, I was shopping with Beck and he was buying god knows what for Jade and I kept seeing it and it reminded me of you so much and when we first met. After Beck spent almost two hours in the store I decided you had to have it." Andre explained, almost apologetically. He almost chickened out of giving it to her, being worried it was too weird to buy your ex-girlfriend jewellery. But he decided since they'd been best friends so long, he wanted to get her something, regardless of everything that had happened between them.

"I love it" Tori beamed, launching herself into Andre's arms. The dreaded guy didn't know what to do for a second and sat there eye's wide, but Tori felt so soft and warm in his arms so he couldn't resist hugging her back. Tori exhaled feeling relieved that this didn't feel awkward. She had missed his big warm hugs and protective arms around her.

"Um- guys" Beck interrupted them a minute or two later - they'd completely lost track of how long they'd been holding that embrace. "Is my daughter allowed to be eating that or?"

Andre looked around to see Elsa sucking on the corner of one of the books Tori had just given him. Quickly he distracted the baby with the toy piano again and retrieved the book.

"Still good, just got a bit of Elsa drool on it" Andre wiped the book clean with his sleeve. Tori smirked and stood up to go see what the others were up to for a bit. She couldn't help but notice that her heart was beating a little faster after that. She glanced back at her ex boyfriend who now had Elsa on his knee and was listening to her babble nonsense at him and she smiled catching his eye. Andre smiled back.

* * *

For the next two hours even more gifts were exchanged. Cat bought Elsa a giraffe who was apparently named Mr Blue Eyes because he had big blue eyes that matched Elsa's and Robbie even got her a toy train. It was safe to say, Elsa was in 6 month old heaven with all her new things. They also bought each other things. Beck gave Andre some sound recording equipment and Cat a spaghetti maker. Cat gave Robbie more male makeup which Andre shook his head at but Robbie was delighted. Tori smirked when Jade practically threw a gift in her direction. Jade had never bought Tori a Christmas present before, except for that one time when they did secret santa and even then she forced her to beg for it.

"For me?" Tori feigned shock.

"Yes." Jade said passively, looking down at her nails. Tori smiled, amused that Jade still found it awkward to admit Tori was her friend and pulled the paper off the gift. She took one look at it and her heart immediately swelled. It was obvious that a lot of thought and effort had gone into the present. The gift was an elegant black and turquoise scrapbook filled with funny little memories, pictures and notes Jade had written all from this past year. Most of them had dates on which surprised Tori as some of them dated back to as early as February last year. When she read through them however she realised they were diary entries.

_"Vega took me out for salad at 3am when I needed salad. I NEEDED salad. I wonder if Beck would have took me out for salad at 3am? Hmm"_

Tori almost laughed out loud reading some of them, most of them were happy and funny but some were actually quite sad. The day Jade hurt her shoulder for example, her handwriting seemed shaky as she recalled how much she just needed a hug from her boyfriend and she felt like complete crap. And then how Tori had made it better by bringing her cake and hugging her and talking to her all night long.

_"It's possible that just maybe.. Tori might be my best friend."_

Tori glanced at Jade after reading that one and couldn't hide her smile. It seemed like they'd been good friends for a lot longer than 1 year.. had it really only been one year since Jade showed up at her house? Towards the end of the book were pictures of Tori and Elsa and Tori and Jade and even Tori and Beck. All were cut with crimping scissors and layered artistically over newspaper, old sheet music and scraps of turquoise card. It must have taken forever to make. There was even a picture of Tori with her arms around a very, very pregnant Jade and then a note attached to the bottom warning if she dared show this picture to anyone then she would die a painful death. At the end of the scrapbook there were many empty pages except for one last note which fell out into Tori's lap.

_ "For all future memories."_

"Jade West you are such a sap!" Tori jumped up and pulled her friend into a tight hug. Jade hugged her back.

"Yeah well I thought since I've never given you a good Christmas present before I owed you something special." Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's special. But there's no doubt about it you're sappier than me." Tori teased.

"HA. That's impossible" Jade smirked before glaring threateningly "BECK!"

Beck dropped the scrapbook and put his hands up in defence. Tori leant over and picked up her present holding it tightly against her chest. Jade smirked as Beck pulled a disappointed face, "He's jealous"

"You never made me a scrapbook before! And I'm dying to know what's in there! She's been hiding it from me." Beck explained with a pout.

"Well.." Tori smirked "It's mine now and I think I'm gonna keep it to myself too." Never in her life had she imagined Jade would make her a friendship scrapbook. It meant a lot to her now.

"Girls.." Andre patted Beck on the back sympathetically.

"Too dooo!" Cat brought out a feast of red velvet cupcakes she'd made that spelled out happy Chrimbirthday in bright pink icing on the top. Everyone took a cupcake and ate them contently. Not wanting to leave her daughter out, Jade got Elsa a bowl of mashed banana which she impressed everyone by attempting (mostly unsuccessfully) to eat all by herself. In the end Cat sat down on the floor next to her and made silly faces helping the baby eat and playing "aeroplane" with the spoon.

"Mama!" Elsa shouted randomly.

"Elsa!" Jade shouted back in a similar voice tone. The baby giggled making almost all their friends stop their conversations and stare at the interaction. The gang hadn't been around in a good few weeks and so they had missed the giant leaps of progress Elsa had made in growing up recently.

"AAaaaaahhhh ma ma ma ma!" Elsa babbled in a sentence that barely made sense, but seemed perfectly sensible to her. The baby put her arms out to Jade demandingly and the pale girl lifted her up onto her knee.

"When did this happen mama?" Tori asked in shock. Jade looked up confused for a second as she saw all her friends impressed faces.

"Oh she literally started saying that today." Jade explained. "I'm shocked, she seems far too little to start talking."

"She's been babbling for weeks though and she's always been very vocal since she was born. I guess we're just gonna have to deal with a chatterbox." Beck grinned wrapping an arm around Jades shoulders.

"Ma MAaa!" Elsa shouted, regaining Jade's attention and nuzzling against her chest looking to be fed.

"Okay missy but this means bed time." Jade said, standing up and bouncing Elsa gently. "Say night night"

"Aaaaaaah" Elsa cried loudly.

"I think that's as good as it gets." Jade grimaced as Elsa yanked at her hair. Everyone said night night to Elsa and Beck followed his girlfriend up the stairs to help put the baby to bed. Whilst the two young parents were gone, the others began setting up a game that Andre had given Robbie for Christmas.

"Care to make this a little more interesting?" Andre pulled a bottle of alcohol out from behind his back, and raising an eyebrow mischievously.

* * *

Beck and Jade came down the stairs around fifteen minutes later and the game had only just started so they took their seats around the coffee table whilst Andre re-explained the rules. Whenever anyone rolled a 4 or a 6 they had to take a shot. If someone had to go back two steps they also had to take 2 shots and whoever lost completely had to down a drink.

"I vote exempt!" Beck put his hand up.

"Aww bro come on, it's Christmas!" Andre exclaimed.

"Sorry Elsa's upstairs so it's either me or Jade. And Jade's a funnier drunk so I think this is the better choice" Beck smirked.

"I've never been drunk!" Jade insisted, elbowing Beck lightly in the ribs.

"Uh huh not even that one time?" Beck teased.

"Not even that one time. I was just happy." Jade insisted.

"Ok ok, the father is exempt! Being a good parent and all, I guess there should be someone sober to look after Els" Andre nodded. "Jade.. are you in?" The pale girl thought about it for a long time, seemingly in two minds before rolling her eyes and smiling at her hopeful friends.

"Take me down to only drinking on sixes and I'm in." Jade agreed.

The gang played the game for around an hour until eventually Cat won. Robbie lost so he was the one who had to down his drink. It was kind of hilarious watching the curly haired boy drinking the alcohol because he evidently did not like the taste and was squirming. Jade having drank far less than everyone there was shockingly much tipsier than everyone else. Probably something to do with her not having touched Alcohol in over a year. The group of friends got into a huge game of hide and seek which somehow ended in Cat and Jade in the bathtub laughing hysterically. Robbie was dancing by himself in the living room off in his own little world whilst Beck watched over him smirking at how ridiculous this all was.

Meanwhile Tori, Jade, Andre and Cat were playing never have I ever, still in the bathroom. Cat and Jade sat in the bath and Tori on the sink and Andre stood up near the wall.

"Never have I ever peed my pants whilst on stage" Jade laughed as Cat took a reluctant sip of her drink.

"I was six!" Cat cried.

"Never have I ever had sex in a kitchen" Cat elbowed Jade in the ribs.

"OW!" Jade whined loudly.

"Jade ew you didn't!" Andre exclaimed. "You cook in there!"

Jade didn't say anything but just took one long sip of her drink.

"Nasty" Andre shook his head.

"Never have I ever eaten Mexican food" Tori grinned as the other three were forced to drink.

"How have you never had Mexican food?!" Jade cried. Tori shrugged.

"Girl you need it! We're going for burritos asap!" Andre exclaimed. Jade and Cat shared a look, before looking between Tori and Andre with interest.

"I'll hold you to that Harris" Tori grinned.

Beck eventually came into the bathroom to see what they were all doing and pulled Cat and Jade out of the bathtub. Jade smiled and patted Beck on the chest. "My super, strong boyfriend!"

"Yeah that's me" Beck smirked. "You are going to regret this so much tomorrow."

"Will not" Jade insisted hugging Beck tightly round the waist.

The gang returned to the living room where Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat immediately started another game of never have I ever. Beck sat down on the couch and immediately Jade climbed into Becks arms and rested her head on his chest sleepily.

"Babe?" Beck said when he noticed her starting to fall asleep. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I like you" Jade giggled.

"Well I'm glad." Beck smirked. "Bed?"

"Why are you so desperate to get me into bed?" Jade asked rather loudly. The others looked over at the couple and Andre burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha." Beck replied as Jade and Andre shared a hi-five. Jade leant back against Becks chest and pressed a tender kiss against his neck. Beck looked down at her devious face and kissed her lips gently.

"Say you love me." Jade pulled away from his lips, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you." Beck grinned widely. Jade looked as though she was about to kiss him again when exhaustedly she dropped her head down on his shoulder. Beck held her for a while stroking her hair gently and watching as the others talked drunkenly together. It was so weird being the only sober one. Jade was out like a light though and he knew he was exhausted too.

"Guys. I'm afraid we're going to love you and leave you." Beck interrupted their debate.

"Is Jade asleep?" Tori asked disappointed.

"Yeah she's been up since about 5.30am" Beck explained before smirking "And you all got her wasted."

"Hey she drank those drinks herself!" Tori grinned.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine she's a lightweight. Feel free to crash here if you like, Cat has spare bedding in her room I think." Beck lifted Jade up bridal style.

"Night Jadey, night night Becky." Cat gave the couple a quick hug before Beck took Jade upstairs to their bedroom. After a while, Robbie's older brother picked him up leaving only Cat, Andre and Tori in the living room of the apartment. They ended up talking for another hour about everything and anything. It was almost 2 oclock in the morning and they weren't tipsy anymore, returning to their usual sober albeit tired selves.

"I'm so sleepy" Cat yawned. "Tori are you sleeping over?"

"If that's okay? I have no way of getting home" Tori confessed.

"Sure! You can sleep in my bed, it's big enough for two. Jade sleeps there sometimes" Cat explained.

"Why does Jade sleep there sometimes?" Andre frowned.

"Only if her and Beck are in a fight or when she wants to "sleep without being manhandled" Cat repeated to their friends who looked surprised. As far as they were aware Beck and Jade had a perfect bedroom life.

"Night night. Merry Christmas guys!" Cat smiled sleepily before traipsing towards her bedroom.

"Okay well I'm gonna walk down to my place." Andre shrugged.

"Alright." Tori smiled, almost sadly. She and Andre had got along better than they had in months and months tonight and she was sad it was over. "I'll walk you downstairs if you like?"

"You don't have to" Andre said.

"I don't mind" Tori instantly replied.

The two friends cleared up a little bit after realising the living room had been left in a bit of a state and no doubt Jade would be hungover tomorrow. They finished tidying and even washed up and put Elsa's toys away in the toy box. It was almost 3am before they made their way down the stairs. They could easily of taken the elevator but they were enjoying spending time together which was something that they hadn't done in a long time. When they got to the very last couple of steps however, Tori slipped.

"Woah!" Andre said catching the tanned girl by the waist.

"Ooops.. I guess I'm not as sober as I thought" Tori confessed, giggling nervously. Andre still hadn't removed his hands from around her waist.

"Umm.. thanks for the present" Tori looked down at her wrist with the make it shine bracelet.

"You're welcome." Andre's lips curved slightly to the side as he watched Tori nervously straighten out her shirt.

"I kind of, really, missed you recently" Tori confessed, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I really missed you too" Andre sighed. "Friends?"

Tori looked up into Andre's big brown eyes that were full of hope of the word he'd just spoken and smiled. "Friends" Tori agreed, wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him tightly. They broke apart after almost a minute holding each other.

"I should—" Andre pointed at the front door. "Yeah"

"Yeah" Tori nodded. "Good night Andre."

"Good night" Andre agreed. He almost had his hand on the lock to open the door when he realised what had been taped above it, right where they had just been standing. Mistletoe. Tori followed the dreaded guys eyes up to what he was staring at and immediately blushed.

"Ermmm you don't, I mean we don't.. It's a stupid tradition" Andre laughed nervously.

"Yeah" Tori agreed. "It's dumb." Once again Tori and Andre found themselves staring at each other, unable to actually stop.

"You know what." Tori shook her head, laughing slightly. Andre looked at her curiously as she stepped closer to him. Their breathing was heavy and Andre was sure he was dreaming as this person was nothing like the insecure, nervous, indecisive Tori he had dated a few months ago. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a warm, all-consuming, sensual kiss. Andre was staggered as he placed his hands back on her waist and kissed back just as tenderly. Their bodies were pressed together as they rocked into the kiss that quickly became heated and loving and hand through each other's hair running. Until they had to break apart to breathe.

Andre stared at Tori and Tori stared at Andre and both of them just panted, catching their breath.

"Merry Christmas" Tori exhaled.

"Yeah that" Andre stumbled out stunned. He leant in and pecked the tanned girl on the lips one last time. "Good night"

"Good night" Tori smiled, blushing.

Andre unlocked the door and stepped outside into the night air. Even the cool December breeze couldn't cool the burning fire in his heart and stomach. That was more than just a kiss. It was the best kiss he had ever had in his life.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii :) I'm sorry I'm not going to be very talkative at the moment because I've got exams and although really I shouldn't be writing fanfics at all it's kind of my stress relief. Anyways hope you like this chapter. I found it quite cuteee :)**

Disclaimer : I don't own victorious.

* * *

The New Year and the next few months flew by. They celebrated Tori, Andre and Cat's 19th Birthdays, Beck was hired again to film the sequel to the movie, Tori passed her driving test and Andre began working as a piano tutor. By the time April came around, a now 10 month old Elsa was completely settled in their lives. She still said 'Mama' and Emma, who came round for a visit at 8 months was impressed that she seemed to know what it meant at such a young age. She recognised some other words too like 'Elsa' and 'Milk' and 'No'. But she was yet to say 'Dada' without repeating someone.

Since their under the mistletoe antics at Christmas time, Tori and Andre had been a lot closer. At first they just pretended nothing had happened but after finding themselves in similar positions on both their birthdays, it was becoming difficult to ignore. They were just happy to be friends again.. the "friends with benefits" title was just a bonus.

One wednesday afternoon Tori, Andre and Jade were over at Tori's writing a song for their group project, well at least Tori and Andre were. Jade was spending a lot of time on the phone to Beck as Elsa had caught her first real cold and was miserable.

"Babe you can handle it please, you know I'm failing school" Jade pleaded from the sofa's in Tori's living room.

"Theres breast milk in the freezer though!" Andre and Tori looked at each other worriedly, both of them listening in to Jade's half of the conversation.

"Stop guilt tripping me!" Jade said in an angry tone

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be home in twenty minutes…" Tori looked at their group project that wasn't even half complete "No its fine.. Im worried about her anyway. Oh shut up Beck." Jade hung up the phone looking raging and stormed back over to the piano. Tori and Andre began singing pretending they weren't just listening.

"Beck is an incompetent Father!" Jade announced angrily.

"Little harsh?" Tori suggested with caution.

"Ughh I have to go. I'm so sorry for bailing on you guys again." Jade sighed.

"It's okay we understand, don't worry about it" Andre reassured her as she collected all her things.

"Well you guys are a lot more understanding than my English group."

"Why what did they do?" Tori frowned

"They left my name off." Jade confessed with a grumble. Tori rolled her eyes wondering how students who were supposed to be seniors could be so petty.

"Well we won't do that. You basically wrote the entire chorus so you took part. Tell Elsa we love her and hope she feels better soon" Andre smiled.

"Okay.. See you guys tomorrow." Jade picked up her things and left the apartment. The remaining pair continued working quietly together for a while. They had been stuck on the bridge for hours so Tori was busy working on that until a stroke of creative genius hit her.

_I'm a player, im a hater, but i swear you would never know. Because i got a smile on im an ex con that just got off parole_

"Thats epic tori!" Andre wrote the lyrics down on his version and on another copy they were completing for Jade. Andre sang Tori's new lyrics and added a few more and then the bridge was complete.

"Teamwork" Tori smiled. Before they really had a chance to comprehend what they were doing, they'd leant in and were kissing again. Tori found herself moaning gently, as Andre pulled her onto his knee and caressed her sides gently. They were kissing for a long time and had no plans of stopping when the sound of Tori's butt hitting the piano made a loud sound and they both jumped out of their skin, their hearts returning to normal as they realised what it was. Tori screamed and Andre just laughed pulling her back down to the piano stool.

"Come on let's get this last bit done."

* * *

The next day when the gang met up outside Tori's locker before class, neither Beck nor Jade were there. It was Thursday, the day Elsa usually stayed at Beck's parents house so they both should have been there. The group of friends weren't really concerned at first as having a baby to get ready in the morning meant they were often late. Cat didn't know where they were either because she'd had a sleepover at her friends house last night so didn't ride with them to school. Tori texted Jade to get her butt here so she could catch her up with their music project but she didn't text her back.

By lunchtime Tori was starting to feel slightly concerned. She tried phoning them but both of their phones were switched off, which was unusual to say the least. Andre told her to chill because it was Beck and Jade and they were probably just bunking school to spend the day with each other or something. She took his advice and tried to forget about it for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but feel like something was off though.

The next day when the day started off in the same way and neither Beck or Cat showed up in the corridor before class, Tori started to really freak out.

"Andre obviously something is really wrong." Tori freaked out

"Baby nothing's wrong. They're probably just late." Andre tried to reassure her, but he was too starting to feel anxious why Beck and Jade were acting like this. Tori and Andre went to their morning math class and took their seats and to their relief, ten minutes into the class Beck arrived late.

"Sorry I'm late." Beck apologised to the teacher

"It's fine Beck, take a seat." The math teacher reassured him.

At the end of class Tori jumped out of her seat to catch Beck before they went to their separate English classes. Andre not far behind.

"Hey where were you and Jade yesterday?" Tori asked. Beck frowned and looked down at his hands uncomfortably.

"Right I don't want either of you to worry but Elsa took a pretty bad turn Wednesday night we've had a couple of days in hospital." Beck confessed.

"Oh god.. Oh my god!" Tori thew her hands to her mouth worriedly. She knew something was wrong she knew she should have trusted her instincts.

"She's okay now. It was dehydration more than anything. She refused food, bottles even Jade.. When she started going limp we got desperate. She's back home now."

"Why didn't you call?!" Tori freaked.

"Im really sorry, we were just a bit in shock to be honest." Beck apologised. "One minute Elsa just had a cold and the next were in a&e with a barely responsive baby. The Doctor's were testing her for all sorts of fatal illnesses, Jade was inconsolable, it was just a really difficult day."

"I'm so sorry bro. That sounds horrible." Andre shook his head "She's fine though?"

"She's fine now. The doctor gave her some fluids and some antibiotics and she peaked up." Beck assured him.

"Im giving you a hug now." Tori stepped towards him stunned. Beck smiled and gave her a reassuring hug. Elsa was like family to Tori and Andre so he wasn't surprised they were so affected.

"How's Jade?" Andre asked.

"She's alright. I could have done with someone else to hold her back at the hospital to be honest, they had to take Elsa away a couple of times and Jade was distraught. I don't blame her to be honest it was horrible just handing her over like that but Jade's a feisty mama."

"Oh god I don't even want to imagine it." Tori shook her head, still hugging Beck.

"Trust me Elsa's a lot better now. She's more shaken than ill. Jade's her only comfort at the moment she's never been more clingy. She barely even lets me hold of her so I really don't know what were going to do about school.." Beck confessed.

"When do you think Elsa will be better." Andre placed a hand on Tori's back as she stepped out of Beck's arms with tears in her eyes.

"The doctor reassured us that she'll be fine by next week, but I don't see her detaching from J anytime soon. Jades taking a week off to take care of her." Beck said with a frown.

"What are you thinking?" Tori questioned his expression.

"Honestly? Jades grades are already so low. The last thing she needs is a week off. But theres no way Elsa could be away from her at the moment." Beck shook his head. "I don't know why we were convinced we could beat the system.. Parenting and school. Its impossible."

"You do it!" Andre pointed out.

"Yeah but its different, Els doesn't need me like she needs Jade. And now she's sick, she's just comfort feeding constantly." Beck admitted

"Cuddling isn't enough?" Tori suggested.

"Not really, she's just really scared and to be honest so's Jade. So am I. We don't really know what else to do to be honest." And with that Beck went into his classroom running a hand through his hair, the way he always did when he got stressed. Andre gave Tori a quick hug as she seemed upset as she frantically texted Jade.

"Tor, from what Beck just said I wouldn't get disappointed if she doesn't reply ok?" Andre said reassuringly.

"I want to help." Tori insisted.

"I know you do. But I think Jade's probably very, very distracted right now."

"I went through that pregnancy with her Andre. I need to know she's ok!" Tori's voice cracked.

"I know." Andre wrapped his arms around her again. "I just don't want you to feel bad if she doesn't text back right away."

"Then I'm going over." Tori insisted

"Is that such a good idea?" Andre frowned. "She's been in hospital Tor"

"I know that! And that's exactly why I need to go over."

* * *

Unable to stay in school after hearing the news, Tori drove herself over to her friend's apartment. She texted Jade to tell her she was coming but once again got no reply. Tori took the elevator up to the third floor and let herself in with the spare key. Immediately she could hear soft whimpering coming from the living room.

Tori took of her Jacket and stepped quietly into the room where Jade was rocking her daughter as she clung to her desperately. Jade looked up alarmed at someone being in the apartment but once she realised it was Tori, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey sweetie" Tori sat down next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Jade shook her head, but smiled at her crazy best friend nevertheless.

"You didn't text back so I came to see if you are ok. Are you ok?" Tori asked genuinely concerned. Jade looked down at Elsa who was still whimpering, sneezing and snivelling.

"You're missing school." Jade pointed out.

"I really don't care" Tori answered. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm terrified." Jade confessed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"The doctor say's she'll be ok though right?" Tori replied sympathetically.

"Yeah but she's still sick." Jade shook her head

"Mama" Elsa whimpered, looking up at Jade.

"No Elsa" Jade could immediately tell what she wanted.

"Mama" Elsa began to cry louder this time. Jade lifted her up and rubbed her back gently but Elsa wriggled and kicked her legs and arms about until Jade put her back in her arms. The 10 month old began leaning her head against her mother's chest and grasping with her hands. Jade looked conflicted.

"I cant feed her anymore. I fed her all night and all morning. She's not even suckling she's just holding me in her mouth." Jade confessed in tears.

"Mama!" Elsa cried loudly as Jade continued to ignore her requests.

"I feel so bad when she cries for me like that." Jade admitted.

"Its alright, your doing a good job." Tori reassured her. Elsa whined loudly and looked at Jade with the saddest baby look possible. Opening her mouth and pouting her lips.

"No Elsa." Jade tried to say firmly but it was obvious Jade was starting to crack. Elsa began to cry loudly kicking up a big unhappy fuss.

"Can I try cuddling her?" Tori asked, "You really, really need a break."

"You can try." Jade wiped her eyes as Tori lifted the baby from her.

"No! Mama!" Elsa cried loudly.

"Im not going anywhere ok?" Jade bent down so she was eye level with her daughter. "I'm right here."

Elsa grasped her arms out for Jade for another ten minutes ignoring Tori's desperate plea to distract her. But finally after many, many attempts, Tori caught her goddaughter's attention.

"Elsa!" Tori squealed in a light happy voice. Elsa looked up at Tori with tears framing her eyes in an almost identical way to Jades.

"Hey Elsa-doll, its no fun being sick is it?" Tori pulled a sad face and shook her head. Elsa copied her actions. "Say no."

"No" Elsa copied Tori.

"Thats right" Tori rocked her goddaughter gently, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Mama." Elsa whimpered.

"Mama's sleepy look!" Tori pointed at Jade who was sat next to them, laying her head on the arm exhaustedly. Elsa began to whimper again.

"Ah ah. Shh no more crying" Tori said gently, placing a pacifier in Elsa's mouth. The baby sucked contentedly on it and kept her eyes on Tori.

"Do you want her to sleep?" Tori asked Jade softly. Jade looked at the clock and realised it was already 12.30.

"Yeah it's passed her nap time so if you can get her to sleep, then that would be perfect." Jade whispered back.

It didn't take long for the 10 month old to fall asleep. She was exhausted after all the crying and her hospital stay. Jade was extremely relieved to not have to rock her anymore having done it for almost 24 hours straight. They placed her in her crib upstairs and Jade bent down to stroke her light brown hair gently. 

* * *

Once they were sure the baby was sound asleep and settled they put the baby monitor on and went to sit on the balcony with large mugs of some expensive coffee Beck had bought Jade for Christmas. Tori gave her friend a big hug and scolded her for not calling sooner. Jade just laughed and said "Sorry Mom."

"So Cat told me something interesting." Tori asked after an hour of them just relaxing on the balcony. Jade raised an eyebrow wondering what she was hinting at.

"You and Beck don't always sleep together?" Tori queried.

"No why?" Jade shrugged.

"I just thought.. since you can, you would." Tori replied confused. Jade shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong I sleep with him most nights, we have sex most nights and then just sleep when we finish." Jade replied casually.

"I did not need that mental image." Tori furrowed her eyebrows. Jade laughed loudly looking at her exasperated friend.

"No but seriously were too different, we'd drive each other crazy if we didn't have a break occasionally. I mean how many 18 year old couples do you know that sleep together every night?" Jade questioned.

"Ok I see your point." Tori replied

"Now that I think about it.. Is it weird that we sleep together most nights? I mean we've slept together every night since Christmas. Including the last two nights that we slept in a hospital chair together."

"As long as your comfortable then its fine." Tori reassured her.

"But what if I'm too comfortable?" Jade suddenly looked as though she'd had a revelation. "What if I find it really difficult to sleep without him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need him to sleep? No I don't. Wait.. do I?" Jade appeared to be having a conversation with herself now.

"Okay you really shouldn't listen to me on relationship bed politics!" Tori said seriously.

"But what if i am?" Jade looked alarmed.

"I'm lost.."

"What if I need to sleep with Beck to get a comfortable nights sleep? Its not like i slept at all when he was England and the other week when he fell asleep on the couch watching sport, I had to go downstairs and force him upstairs into bed because I knew I wouldn't sleep if he wasn't there."

"Jade stop worrying about it. You like sleeping with Beck is that such a big issue?" Tori couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Well yes if I can't sleep without him. That makes me dependant and I am not dependant! He could move to Mars and I would be— completely fine." Jade said unsurely.

"Aww it's cute" Tori poked her lightly in the arm, prompting a teeth snap from Jade.

"I'm so confused, how did this conversation go like this? I was meant to be telling you how we need healthy breaks!" Jade shook her head.

"When was the last time you took a break?" Tori inquired. Jade thought hard for a while trying to remember the last time they spent any significant time apart.

"I guess we haven't had one in a while." Jade admitted.

"Jade cant you see how different you and Beck are now? We've all noticed." Tori pointed out.

"No.. I think were pretty much the same as we have been for the last five years." Jade frowned.

"No way Jade, you used to break up every few months and make each other jealous and accuse each other of things. you loved each other that was obvious but now.. I don't know.. You don't really do any of the immature stuff and the love is something different."

"Now I feel nauseous." Jade made a gagging gesture.

"Be serious!" Tori laughed "Have you and Beck ever discussed, you know, getting married."

"Uh huh." Jade looked Tori straight in the eye.

"Uh huh.. Is that all you're giving me?" Tori scowled.

"We have a kid together of course we've talked about it!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"So what you are?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Tori.. we're eighteen!" Jade pointed out

"Yeah but you and Beck are endgame. You know it." Tori smirked

"You just want to be a bridesmaid don't you?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I could be a bridesmaid?" Tori's eyes lit up.

"I guess." Jade shrugged.

"Ahhh and Cat too right? and Elsa can be the flower girl!"

"In the imaginary wedding that isn't happening!" Jade said pointedly.

"But seriously Beck seems pretty happy these days, and I think that obviously has something to do with you." Tori folded her arms, looking at her friend.

"Maybe" Jade looked down.

"Definitely.. You're smiling!" Tori said in a cutsie voice.

"Shut up!" Jade warned her, unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.

"No, you're smiling aww you want to marry Beck!" Tori cooed.

"I'm not smiling!" Jade hid her face behind her hands.

"You so are Miss West or should I say Mrs Oliver." Tori poked her in the sidel, prompting another teeth snap.

"You have been demoted from bridesmaid and this conversation is over! I feel gross!" Jade stood up to go back inside.

"You're still smiling." Tori smirked, following her.

"Shut up!" 

* * *

Tori was still there when Beck and Cat got back in from school about 3.30. Cat threw herself onto the couch where Tori was sitting and lay her head in her lap going into a detailed discussion about how a girl named Gabriella was being mean to her in Dance and was trying to steal Robbie from her before grabbing the remote and putting on cartoons. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade from behind and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"How's Elsa?" Beck asked

"She's okay. She's been asleep for a couple of hours though, poor thing." Jade confessed

"I love you" Beck whispered.

"I love you too" Jade whispered back allowing him to pull her lips up to his and kiss her properly. They kissed for a while when a noise that sounded suspiciously like crying came from the baby monitor that was placed on the kitchen counter.

"I'll go" Beck pecked Jade's lips once again.

"She'll want feeding" Jade pointed out.

"I'll bring her to you, you can stay right there." Beck jogged up the stairs before Jade had a chance to move. Tori smirked at Jade and made a little heart shape with her hands.

"Shut up!" Jade hissed.

Beck brought Elsa down ten minutes later, having changed her diaper and clothes. The baby looked a lot happier than she had done this morning and they all hoped that meant she was recovering. Beck placed Elsa down on Jades knee and the baby cooed happily.

"Hello you." Jade tickled the baby on the tummy.

"Aah." Elsa smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Jade said in her airy voice, reserved only for Elsa. As if to answer that question with some sort of proof Elsa suddenly sneezed, spraying her mother right in the face. Beck tried not to laugh as Jade scrunched up her face and held her daughter at arms length.

"I guess that told me." Jade blinked her eyes, as Beck sat down next to them, chuckling and wiping Jade's face with a tissue.

"You are so lucky I love you" Jade snatched the tissue from Beck and wiped her face clean herself. Beck took another tissue from his pocket at wiped Elsa's runny nose clean.

"Mama uv!" Elsa shouted loudly

"Huh?" Jade looked at Elsa confused. She'd never said that word before so she didn't know what she meant.

"Uv!" Elsa repeated her newly learned word. "Uvuvuvuvuv!"

"Love?" Beck suggested with a cheesy grin.

"Uv" Elsa repeated proudly. Even Jade couldn't hold back her smile seeing the look of recognition flash across Elsa's face and she bent down to kiss her daughter's tiny lips. Not even slightly caring that she had been a gross, snotty mess not a minute ago.

"I love you too." Jade beamed. Elsa just laughed before distractedly reaching for Beck's sleeve to play with and stick in her mouth.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life ever!" Cat squeaked.

"Me too." Tori placed a hand on her heart.

"Me three." Beck smirked. Lifting Elsa onto his knee as she sucked at his sleeve, babbling to herself. Jade just sat there stunned.

"Saps!" Jade eventually uttered once she got her voice back. Beck smirked and wrapped his arm around Jade affectionately. Jade leant her head on Beck's shoulder as they watched their daughter patting Beck on the chest saying "uv" repeatedly.

"I love you too Elsa" Beck smiled wrapping an arm around her back to keep her safe. She continued to babble at them for another ten minutes before deciding she really did want milk and Jade fed her. 

* * *

The ten month old still clung to her mother for most of the night and sneezed and needed her nose wiping every ten minutes, but she was starting to show signs of being on the mend, much to the relief of everyone. And she even went for a crawl around towards the end of the night a sure sign that she was starting to feel more like her normal curious self.

Around 8pm Tori decided it was about time she headed back home. After saying goodbye to Cat she sat down on the couch next to Beck and Elsa.

"Bye Elsa!" Tori waved at the baby who was playing with one of her toys on Beck's knee. Elsa ignored her, too occupied with fitting a large plastic square through a triangle shaped hole. Jade walked into the living room carrying a bunch of flowers that one of Beck's relatives had sent after hearing Elsa was sick. Immediately Tori started humming _here comes the bride. _Obviously Beck noticed who looked confused for a moment and then just chuckled upon seeing Jade's furious face.

"Bye everyone!" Tori made a run for the door.

"Yeah you better run Tori Vega!" Jade yelled, chasing her down the hall.

"Bye Jade Oliver!" Tori squealed as Jade chased her out of the apartment with the flowers. When Jade walked back into the living room Beck was still smirking as his girlfriend tried to hold her cool.

"Something you want to talk about Babe?" Beck nudged her gently.

"Can I cut these up?" Jade pointed to the flowers. Beck nodded his approval and Jade took the flowers outside to let her frustration out by aggressively destroying them with her scissors knowing that the humongous M word would be invading her thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Haha so many of you have told me Beck and Jade should get married.. I don't know xD they are only 18 even though to be honest they act like adults in this story.. it's a toughy XP They have definitely thought about it ****though. What do you guys think?**

**Please please review. I'm miseeerraaable revising and they make my day :) Love ya's xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Agh sorry this chapter got so long! I really hope you don't find it boring because I tried to find bits to cut and I just didn't know what to cut out :S This is a very important chapter for Tandre as you will soon see, I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Jade ended up taking twice as much time than she originally anticipated off school and by the time she came back to school, the whole thing seemed completely hopeless. She was behind in classwork, homework and coursework — so everything. Cat was helping her in the evenings to catch up with any classes they had together and basically tutored her in everything, but Elsa would nearly always interrupt their sessions by either crying, wanting to play, wanting to be fed or just needing more attention than Beck could afford to give her when he had scripts to learn. Filming for the sequel of the movie started in a week and he would get fired if he didn't learn the lines.

Once again though the couple found they were getting next to no sleep at all as Elsa went through another bout of teething, this set of teeth being at the back of her mouth were causing her a lot more pain and they weren't so easily soothed by teething toys. After seeing how tired and stressed both Beck and Jade were at the moment Tori devised a plan.

"Me and Andre can babysit Elsa Saturday and Sunday." Tori explained her plan to Jade and Beck.

"Are you sure you want her for a whole weekend?" Beck asked skeptically. "What about your parents and Trina? She doesn't sleep Tor."

"My parents are out of town and Trina won't even notice she's there. You could fetch her over on Saturday and then you two can go do whatever and then come get her on Sunday. And she must sleep.. some of the time."

"Jade?" Beck turned to his girlfriend who was mulling over the idea.

"Andre will stay at your place?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"Yeah in the guest room." Tori explained.

"Then where will Elsa sleep?" Jade pointed out.

"In my room. We actually already have a travel cot thing that belonged to my cousin so she can sleep there." Tori assured her.

"Ugh I'm too tired to think of all the reasons why this is a terrible idea. Okay Saturday we'll bring her over BUT we'll stay Saturday afternoon and if she gets too upset when we leave you have to phone us to bring her back." Jade explained her rules. Tori beamed and hugged them both fully.

"Yay! Tell her that Aunt Tori's excited!"

* * *

Around lunchtime that Saturday, Beck and Jade arrived at the Vega household with their daughter in the pushchair. They rang on the doorbell and within seconds Tori had ran to open it with an excited grin on her face. Jade pushed the pram inside whilst Beck followed close behind.

"You walked?" Tori exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah.. Two miles with this bag!" Beck seethed, pulling the large baby bag off his shoulder.

"Why did you walk? You have three cars!" Andre asked from the sofa's bewildered.

"Jade?" Beck turned to his girlfriend who was unfastening the baby from her pram.

"I need to lose 5lbs" Jade shrugged lifting Elsa into her arms.

"You are joking?" Tori asked looking concerned "Jade you don't need to lose weight, you look good seriously"

"Thank you!" Beck said placing the play mat on the floor next to the sofas along with a couple of Elsa's toys. "I've been telling her that all week."

"I do what I want." Jade shrugged, bouncing the baby who was looking around her new surroundings curiously. "Elsie look what Daddy's got for you! It's kitten!" Jade changed her tone of voice completely as she spoke to her daughter placing her down in the centre of the living room. Beck crouched down and wiggled the kitten toy in front of his daughter who smiled reaching for her favourite toy and then sucked it.

Jade flopped down on the sofa opposite Tori and watched as Beck tried to keep Elsa still for long enough to take off her jacket and booties.

Elsa immediately began exploring. Now she was almost one year old she liked to crawl everywhere and touch and taste everything. Even though Tori had spent a long time baby proofing the place last night, Elsa had only been in the house for around 2 minutes when she managed to find a dvd to grasp hold of.

"No Elsa." Beck said firmly. The 11 month old pouted as her father prised the disc away from her hands.

'She seems so much more like a little human now. I don't think I've seen her do much more than lay about before.' Andre admitted.

'Yeah? Well she's becoming an expert at getting into mischief aren't you?' Beck tickled her feet as she continued to look around the room curiously.

'So am I gonna have to get my cuddles in now or later? When is she least likely to scream her head off at me?' Andre said half serious. Beck grinned lifting his daughter up and sitting her on Andre's knee.

'Watch her head'. Jade said protectively.

'Got it.' Andre assured her as Beck sat back wrapping his arm around Jade comfortingly.

Tori smiled, watching Andre interact with Elsa. The eleven month old seemed to be in a very happy mood this afternoon, smiling and giggling sweetly despite Jades prior warning that she was going through a screaming phase. Andre smiled catching Tori's eye and patted the space next to him. Tori didn't need much convincing to come and join what seemed to be the grinning club. When Tori sat down Elsa automatically turned her head to look at her and opened her mouth cooing cutely.

Tori smiled and wiggled her fingers in front of the baby. Elsa squealed happily and pressed her hands up against the tanned girls lips. Tori smiled and placed a soft kiss on her tiny palms.

"What are we going to do with you for two whole days huh Elsa?" Tori asked the baby. Elsa stared at her blankly before laughing as though Tori had told a really funny joke.

'Hey look' Andre nodded towards the other couch. Tori followed Andre's gaze and saw that both Beck and Jade had fallen fast asleep. Jades hair fell across her face as she snuggled against Beck's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her, his cheek resting on Jades head, breathing slowly.

'Aww they look exhausted.' Tori looked over at them sympathetically

'Should we wake them?' Andre asked.

'No don't. They obviously need it.' Tori stood up leaving Andre bouncing the baby on his knee. A few minutes later Tori returned with a blanket. She carefully draped the blanket around over the sleeping couple but Beck woke suddenly.

'Elsa?' His eyes widened panicked

'Shh she's fine.. Andre and I have her. You two sleep ok?' Tori said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Jade. Beck looked over and as soon as he saw Elsa was safe, lay his head down on Jades falling back to sleep.

'What have you been doing to make your Mummy and Daddy so sleepy hey?' Tori smiled sitting back down next to Andre and facing Elsa who just blinked innocently.

'Have you been keeping them awake all night long?.. Yes you have, haven't you cheeky monkey.' Tori tickled her tummy. The baby squeaked and Tori and Andre burst out laughing but quickly shushed themselves remembering that Jade and Beck were asleep.

'You probably don't remember this but this used to be your house.. when you were only a teeny tiny thing in your Mummy's tummy.' Tori smiled at the 11 month old who blinked, obviously not understanding a word but enjoying the light sing song tone of Tori's voice. "We used to have girly chats me and you, whilst your mama stuffed her face with oreos."

Andre chuckled listening to Tori as she retold stories to the baby.. somehow Elsa seemed to understand her Godmother was talking about her and was smiling widely listening to her.

Elsa stretched her arms out to grab Andre's hair which for some reason she was obsessed about, but in the process fell forwards squishing her face into his shirt. Andre helped her back up and smiled at her disorientated expression before pulling a silly face at her. Elsa laughed loudly.

'Shhhh' Tori giggled placing a finger on her lips as Jade moaned in her sleep snuggling closer to Beck. Elsa just cooed and kicked her legs about happily.

'Sometimes, I'm so glad Beck and Jade had irresponsible makeup sex.' Andre grinned as Tori shook her head disapprovingly.

'You're lucky she's too young to know what you just said'

'But she's so cute' Andre cuddled her closely.

'Want to take her for a walk and leave these two to sleep it out?' Tori suggested

'Do you think they'll mind?' Andre looked over at the sleeping couple.

'I'll leave them a note just in case they wake up, but we won't be longer than an hour.' Tori justified. Andre shrugged, holding tightly onto the baby who was babbling and kicking her legs energetically. Tori wrote Beck and Jade a quick note explaining where they were going before handing Andre the babies tiny hat and cardigan. Andre struggled to slip the clothes on the wriggly 11 month old as she continued to reach for his dreads fascinated.

Once they had the baby safely in her pushchair they left the house and headed around the corner to the park. It was lovely weather and extremely peaceful as they walked slowly around the leafy paths. Elsa babbled entertaining herself with the activity bar Beck had strapped to her pram as Tori and Andre talked together. Andre wrapped his arm around Tori's waist as she pushed the pram and for the first time Tori realised what Jade meant about the "looks". A lot of people seemed shocked at the sight of such young people pushing a pram and a few other mums even frowned, shaking their heads. Tori felt self-conscious and this wasn't even her child. Eventually they sat down on a bench near the ducks and took Elsa out for a look, but the 11 month old frowned almost immediately.

"Bad." Elsa pointed at the ducks.

"What?" Tori asked confused. "They're not bad."

"Bad." Elsa insisted, "No, no."

"I'll give you three guesses who taught her that ducks are bad." Andre smirked.

"Jade is unbelievable." Tori shook her head. "I wonder if she says, "_yay toys!_" when she see's scissors."

"I honestly wouldn't put it past her" Andre chuckled, "Come on lets go back to yours and away from the evil ducks."

* * *

When they got back to the house Tori realised Beck and Jade were still fast asleep but they had changed positions, lying side by side with the blanket tangled between them and their arms wrapped around each other. Tori carefully lay Elsa in the middle of them just because she thought it was cute. They looked so sweet like a little family and Tori felt butterflies in her stomach just seeing them like that. She snapped a quick photograph on her phone before lifting Elsa back up so as not to wake them up.

Sitting the baby on the play mat in front of her Tori removed the little cardigan they'd put on her to keep her warm on their walk and then pulled off her hat.

'Whats happened to your hair?' Tori giggled, flattening the soft brown hair that was sticking up crazily at the sides of her head. Her hair was really starting to grow; probably taking after her fathers luscious locks.

'How do you know what you're doing?' Andre asked in admiration.

'I don't' Tori confessed as Elsa snuggled up to her, 'Honestly I'm just going by what i've seen Jade do.'

'Well you're really, really good with her' Andre complimented.

'Thanks' Tori blushed, her eyes locking with Andre's lovingly for a moment.

'We should probably play with her.' Tori broke their trance, bringing their attention back to the child they were responsible for right now.

'Right.. and just how do you play with an eleven month old?' Andre looked worried as Tori rolled her eyes and lifted Elsa onto the play mat.

'You just play with her toys, it's really not hard' Andre still looked worried.

'You're such a boy.' Tori smirked 'Look Elsa it's kitten!' Elsa smiled and tried to grab the soft kitten toy. Tori smiled back placing the kitten on her tiny chest and she squinted trying to look at it.

'Haha aww..' Tori giggled, picking the kitten up and making it jump around. Elsa's big blue eyes watched intently reaching out her hands to grab it.

'Meow' Tori pressed the kitten against the babies nose and she squealed in delight kicking her legs about excitedly.

'See she's easily entertained.' Tori grinned as Andre slipped down onto the floor next to her. The dreaded guy picked up a large ring of plastic keys and jangled them in front of the 4 month old. Elsa looked confused for a moment but soon began to reach for them with a determined expression. Andre laughed and placed the big red key into Elsa's eager hands and she inspected it curiously before happily putting it in her mouth.

'Is that yummy Elsa?' Tori smiled as the baby sucked on the keys. She pulled them out of her mouth and looked confused.

'Apparently not' Andre raised an eyebrow as Elsa's bottom lip began to quiver dubiously.

"I mama" Elsa cried.

"You want mama?" Andre glanced over at Jade who was still fast asleep and Tori picked Elsa up into her arms.

"Are you hungry?" Tori asked the baby. Elsa didn't seem to understand and became even more upset.

"Milk?" Tori tried simplifying it. It was easy to forget sometimes that Elsa wasn't as advanced at language as she sometimes seemed. She was very, very good for her age but she was still only 11 months.

"Milk" Elsa repeated.

"Okay. We can get you milk sweetie." Tori pointed to the large black bag Jade had brought with her that had Elsa written in big blue letters. Andre looked through it and quickly found bottles with a note on how to heat it. Andre took it in to the kitchen and then returned with the bottle a few minutes later. Once Tori was sure it was cool enough she fed Elsa who snuggled up her contently.

They woke Beck and Jade after a few minutes as they quickly realised Elsa was going to fall asleep. Once Tori finished feeding her her bottle, Jade picked her up and gave her a kiss and cuddle. Beck did the same before handing the yawning baby back to Tori who took her upstairs for a nap.

"Are you 100% sure you can do this?" Jade asked Andre at the door, suddenly feeling nervous.

"99% but we'll phone you if that 1% proves too much." Andre assured her. "Now go home and get some sleep for goodness sake! You two are like zombies."

"If you have any problems—" Beck began,

"We'll call. But there won't be, we already read through Jades intense 6 page long list of instructions." Andre informed them, smirking.

"You should be grateful because we sure as hell didn't get instructions the day she pushed her way out of my—" Beck quickly covered Jades mouth with his palm, fearing where this sentence would lead.

"Bye Andre! Thanks a lot!" 

* * *

It was safe to say Andre and Tori had an exhausting day chasing after Elsa. The baby, as prior warned, was extremely curious about everything so they had to keep an eye on her constantly. They had no idea how she managed to crawl into the places she did in seconds. She was also babbling a lot and trying so, so hard to talk, but when they couldn't understand what she was trying to say she'd get infuriated and would sulk.

They gave her finger food for dinner, which she sort of ate but a lot of it ended up on the floor and all over Tori. They played with her a little longer and read her a story and then changed her diaper and gave her a bottle before bedtime. She cried for a couple of hours, not happy about being in an unfamiliar room and having sore teeth but by 11pm she was sound asleep. Tori and Andre lay down on the couch, baby monitor at their side, completely shattered.

"How on earth do Beck and Jade do that every day?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"I don't know" Tori shook her head "Honestly I thought they were over-exaggerating the tiredness sometimes - but no."

Andre chuckled "You have broccoli in your hair."

"Ohh," Tori pouted, covering her eyes with her palms as Andre pulled the food out of it.

"Don't worry it's gone." Andre assured her.

"I can't believe you just picked food out of my hair," Tori said embarrassedly.

"For you Tori Vega, I'll pick food out of your hair every day" Andre grinned.

"You're so romantic" Tori laughed, grabbing hold of his wrists playfully and pecked his lips. They started kissing properly, gently at first but becoming increasingly more fervent and longing, that was until Andre pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked confused. Andre nodded his head but that slowly changed into a shake.

"Tor, you know how I feel about you. I just don't know if maybe were getting into something messy here" Andre confessed.

"Oh right." Tori replied disappointed,

"It's not that I don't like it, I do.. But we tried being in a relationship and we both know what happened there and I'm really worried this will end the same way."

"I'd be willing to give us another shot." Tori said hopefully.

"Tor, I would love that but.." Andre looked conflicted as he struggled to find a way to voice his worries without coming of as a complete asshole. He decided the best way to do this would be to get straight to the point. That had been the problem with them when they were together - they never communicated. "I need to know what was going through your head with the sex thing. Why you always froze like that. I know you Tori and you are never like that.. ever. It used to devastate me when I thought I freaked you out that much."

"Oh." Tori replied, shuffling to sit up properly and keeping her eyes downcast.

"Don't get me wrong please. I'm not saying this because all I care about is sex. I care about you and there's obviously something—" Andre stopped talking because by this point Tori had tears in her eyes.

"—Wrong." Andre finished his sentence watching Tori break down. "Hey, I'm sorry." Andre took her in his arms and hugged her gently. "Please don't cry."

"Sorry." Tori snivelled. She began crying harder, holding him tighter and Andre really didn't know what to say anymore.

"Talk to me baby" Andre stroked her hair.

"I want to." Tori whimpered, "But I've never spoken to anyone about it before.. I don't know how."

Andre felt Tori tremble slightly in his arms and all the suspicions he'd had months ago suddenly resurfaced. He knew whatever this was about he needed to be strong for her now otherwise there was a chance they'd never get through this and so he put on a brave face.

"Lets make some cocoa and you can tell me what you can. No pressure. As best friends yeah?" Andre assured her. Tori nodded and allowed Andre to rub her back and kiss her gently until she calmed down. She knew this was something her and Andre needed to talk about and had needed to talk about for a long time. 

* * *

They both sat down on the bed in the guest room where Andre was staying. It was the same room that Jade had lived in for 4 months when she was pregnant. They sipped on their hot cocoa and Andre waited patiently for Tori to start speaking.

"When i was 14 I dated a guy.. he was older than me and me being so stupid I used to let him just do whatever he wanted to me." Tori started. "Usually he just made me bring him stuff, he'd order me around and yell and hit me if I wasn't fast enough."

"Hit you?" Andre replied appalled

"Mmhm." Tori looked down at her hands as she nervously twisted the bedsheets with her fingers. "Then eventually he got bored of that and made me do even stupider things like once he burned my palm with a lighter. I laughed and agreed with him it was funny, but it wasn't funny, dammit it wasn't funny." Tears entered Tori's eyes as she turned her palm upwards and showed Andre a small scar she had near her thumb bone.

"Then on our one year anniversary, he decided we should have sex. I told him i didn't want to and I wasn't ready but.." Tori was unable to finish that sentence.

"But he didn't listen?" Andre finished for her, feeling his heart sink.

Tori shook her head. "I stayed with him for another three months until I finally came to my senses and left him but he really, really hurt me." The tanned girl confessed in tears "The thought of being with anyone in that way again terrifies me."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" Andre asked sadly.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I ask myself that all the time. I was just stupid I guess.."

"I don't think you were stupid, I think you were too young to know that that isn't what a relationship is supposed to be like." Andre assured her. Tori seemed to have shrunk in size and had curled her knees up to her chest, crying softly. Andre placed a hand on her back and when she didn't flinch away he wrapped both his arms around her enclosing her in a hug.

"I'm not saying you would hurt me too, I just have bad memories. I don't know how to get over this and I knew you wanted us to be together like that so I hid from you hoping it would go away."

"Tor I wish you'd told me about this then, I thought you just weren't attracted to me." Andre confessed. Tori looked up at his face for the first time since she started talking about this with a half an amused and half a devastated look on her face.

"Of course I'm attracted to you. I'm just scared I guess." Tori shrugged.

"Well.. whoever this jerk was you dated when you were 14, he's never going to hurt you again okay? I'd never ever let that happen." Andre reassured her. Tori lay her head on Andre's shoulder snuggling up close to him.

"Sorry you're the first person I ever told about this, I'm so embarrassed" Tori sniffed.

"Didn't you tell your Mum?" Andre asked gently. Tori shook her head.

"Oh god Tor.. You've been keeping this a secret all this time?"

"I guess." Tori's voice cracked as she held back more tears.

"I'll never hurt you, you can trust me. I will never force you into anything you're uncomfortable with" Andre reassured her.

"I want to be with you like that. It just feels like theres this piece in my head thats missing. And instead there's this thing and it's dark and evil and it takes over sometimes."

"What makes it go away?" Andre asked softly

"You." Tori sniffled, laying against Andre's chest. "You help a lot."

"Here." Andre took her hand gently and squeezed it, "Thank you for telling me about this."

"Please don't tell anyone." Tori pleaded with him.

"Never." Andre reassured her with a kiss. "And if you still want to give us another shot, we can take it real slow."

Tori nodded, she was still crying but having Andre hold her and comfort her and know what she'd been so afraid of telling him allowed her to relax in his arms.

"No more secrets?" Andre stroked her hair.

"No. I think you officially know everything about me." Tori laughed shaking her head slightly as she sniffed

"Then Tori Vega, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Andre asked smiling. Tori nodded and leant in to kiss him. Andre kissed her back but keeping his hands wrapped around her body protectively.

"You'll be fine" Andre promised her, "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again."

"Thank you." Tori whispered, resting her forehead against his. Even though talking about the past upset her, she was so happy to have Andre back and somehow she knew things would be better this time. She had nothing else to hide.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon when Beck and Jade came back to Tori's house to pick up Elsa they were surprised to find the whole thing had gone very successfully. The 11 month old's godparents had proven to be extremely good babysitters and were proud to say that they hadn't had any problems. Elsa was happy to see her parents and crawled towards them smiling until she reached Beck's shoe where she immediately tugged at the laces untying them.

"Thanks Els" Beck smirked lifting the baby up and pressing kisses on her tiny chubby tummy, "How did you know I wanted my shoes off?"

"You really had no problems?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Nope" Andre smiled wrapping an arm around Tori's shoulders. "We had a really fun two days."

"Are you two..?" Beck looked between their two friends suspiciously.

"Yeah were giving us another shot" Tori smiled happily, she wrapped her arms contently around Andre's torso and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad!" Beck smiled at the reunited couple "You two are a cute couple."

"I'm glad too." Jade agreed with her boyfriend before turning and narrowing her eyes at Andre "But if you make my best friend cry again then I'll be after you with something very sharp."

"I won't, I swear I won't." Andre assured her, "And if I do, then you have my permission to do just that." Jade bent down and pulled a pair of scissors out of her boot as if to exemplify that she was serious and the dreaded guy gulped

"Jade!" Tori shook her head, stepping across the room to give her best friend a hug.

"I mean it!" Jade exclaimed.

"I know you do" Tori laughed before slipping back beside her boyfriend. "But somehow, I know we're going to be okay this time." 

* * *

**Awww they're back together! I think they missed each other too much. ;)**  
** Pretty please with sprinkles on top leave a review! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyyyy! This is just a quick, fluffy, kinda cheesy update because I felt like it xP **

**Weirdly, this chapter is sort of inspired by something that happened to me a couple of years ago. I went swimming with some of my friends and some girls there started making horrible comments because I have stretch marks on my thighs and it really made me feel horrible.. so this chapter is meant to sort of show everyone. Bodies are beautiful, scars, ****stretch marks and all :) Real friends love you no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

One sunny Sunday in June, Tori decided to invite the gang over for a pool party. Everyone said yes and by midday Beck, Robbie, Andre and Elsa were already sitting in their swimming gear on the loungers waiting for the girls to change and join them. Elsa was dressed in a blue swimming costume with a white summer hat on and was closely hugging Beck. She was in a bit of a sulk not enjoying the fact that Jade had forced her into a water diaper and this tight costume, but after a couple of minutes she began to forget her strop and started getting curious, wanting to look around the garden. But instead of letting her explore, much to her annoyance her Dad pulled the suncream out and began applying it to her skin.

"No!" the baby shouted.

"Yes!" Beck disagreed, rubbing suncream along her arms.

"Nononono!" Elsa whined pouting her lips.

"Bro distract her while I do her face would you?" Beck asked Andre who was watching the struggle and smirking. Andre shuffled forwards and pulled a goofy face at the baby. Elsa squealed with laughter as Andre continued to pull his weirdest faces, but they weren't enough to distract her from her father putting suncream on her nose.

"Nam!" Elsa shouted, pushing Beck's hands away.

"Sorry Els but unless you want sunburn then this has to happen." Beck apologised to the toddler who squirmed in annoyance. She held onto Beck's chest and babbled angrily as though she was telling him off.

"Done!" Robbie thew the rubber floaty armbands to Beck who caught them and pushed them onto Elsa's arms. Elsa stopped shouting at him and instead looked at the new floaty things on her arms curiously.

"Who's that Elsa?" Andre pointed at Beck.

"Mine." Elsa replied cutely.

"You know I think I'll take that." Beck grinned tickling Elsa in the tummy. "I'm yours forever Elsie."

"She is going to say Dad by the end of this month, I'm sure." Andre insisted. Beck just shrugged sitting up whilst Jade, Cat, and Tori joined them at the pool. Cat, and Tori were wearing brightly coloured bikini's but Jade was still in her clothes.

"You not coming in?" Andre asked her confused. Jade shook her head sitting down on the lounger next to Beck whilst Cat and Tori jumped into the pool squealing and making a big splash.

"But babe we're taking Elsa swimming for the first time ever! You don't want to miss this" Beck insisted.

"You can take her by yourself." Jade shrugged.

"Yeah but it will be more fun with you." Beck pointed out. Andre and Robbie suddenly got a strong feeling they should leave and followed the girls in jumping into the pool.

"Babe I know your not on your period so what's wrong?" Beck lifted Elsa up to sit in his arms facing Jade.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to swim. Is that a crime?" Jade replied hostile.

"No but it's Elsa's first—" Beck began

"I'm sure between the five of you you'll cope" Jade snapped. Elsa was getting restless in Beck's arms so he knew there was no point arguing this back and forth. Instead he just sighed and turned to his daughter happily.

"Lets go swimming Elsie!"

* * *

Elsa was extremely unsure about the water at first. Beck sat on the side holding her tightly and letting her dip her feet in but she was clinging to him as though her life depended on it. Eventually though she started to show more interest in the pool and tried to catch a little wave with her hand. Cat came over and helped ease the baby more by showing her it wasn't scary and holding her hand as Beck slid gently into the pool with Elsa in his arms.

"No!" Elsa shouted immediately.

"It's alright Elsa, Daddy's got you." Beck assured her, looking into her terrified little face. "It's just water, It's like bath time but more fun."

"Look Elsa I'm a fish" Cat wiggled her body and blew her cheeks up with air. This reassured Elsa a little as she saw Cat having fun. After another five minutes of Cat and Beck comforting her, Elsa gradually released her tight grip on Beck's neck and began splashing her hands.

"Is she okay?" Jade shouted from the side.

"Yeah she's playing. You should come see for yourself." Beck shouted back hopefully but Jade went straight back to her book. Tori, Andre and Robbie swam over and Elsa finally relaxed playing with the water and laughing at the teenagers who were swimming around her. Beck was probably more scared than Elsa after around 15 minutes as she kept dipping her head under the water and was anxious for him to let go of her. He made a compromise and let go of her little body but refused to stay more than a couple of feet away from her. It was cute watching her attempt to swim and laughing so much.

Tori swam over and tried to show Elsa how to kick her legs properly, Elsa just squealed and hugged her godmother instead, Tori hugged her back and then playfully bounced her.

"Do you know what's up with Miss Grouchy over there?" Beck asked Tori quietly. Tori looked down nervously and then back up at Beck.

"Umm... Yes and No."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows. Putting his arms out so Elsa could snuggle into them, splashing him in the face in the process.

"I think I know.. but I'm not sure." Tori confessed.

"Should I be worried?" Beck asked, glancing over at Jade as she read her book.

"When we were upstairs getting ready Trina made a comment." Tori said with a guilty look on her face. Even though she couldn't control everything her self-absorbed older sister said she still felt bad for her behaviour.

"About?" Beck urged her.

"Jades weight." Tori couldn't meet his eye as she said it.

"Are you serious? What did she say?" Beck asked horrified.

"Something about her stretch marks being huge and her looking different to the time we were trapped in your RV, I don't know." Tori shook her head embarrassed.

"What would possess her to comment on that?!" Beck seethed angrily.

"I have no idea but Jade immediately changed back into her clothes. I didn't realise she wasn't going to swim. I had no idea she was still this self conscious."

"She's not exactly been feeling great about her body recently and I spent a really, really long time reassuring her no one would mention her stretch marks. Now she's missing out on Elsa's first swim." Beck looked upset more than angry now and even Elsa was picking up on the tension between them, watching her Dad intently.

"Right I'll fix it." Tori began to swim to the poolside

"What? How?" Beck called after her but Tori was already out and drying her legs off with a towel. Within a couple of minutes she was at Jade's side.

"Jade. Upstairs. Now." Tori demanded.

"Why?" Jade replied, barely removing her eyes from her book.

"You're swimming with us." Tori insisted.

"No." Jade said defiantly.

"Yes!" Tori grabbed her wrist and started to pull.

"Tori no!" Jade argued back.

"Yesss! You know you want to and Elsa wants you to and so does everyone." Tori tugged harder forcing Jade out of her seat.

"Get off!" Jade shouted irritatedly.

"No way, you're coming in even if I have to change you myself!" Tori insisted, pulling Jade to her feet. Beck and the others were watching the tug of war between their two friends, Cat and Robbie finding it funny, Andre finding it scary and Beck just astounded Tori had even got her to stand up at all.

"Aarghhh you are so, SO dead!" Jade growled viciously.

"You don't scare me Jade, come on!" Tori pulled her into the house, they could hear Jade complaining all the way from the kitchen but eventually the door shut and the sound of the two girls could no longer be heard.

"Should we prepare for World War 3?" Andre swam over to Beck nervously.

"Ermm.." Beck pondered the thought for a moment, Jade and Tori hadn't had an argument in a really long time. "Best be on guard for the moment."

* * *

Ten minutes later Tori was still sitting in the hall outside her bedroom whilst Jade got changed on the other side. They'd been arguing through the door the entire time, both of them too stubborn to give up.

"Im not coming out!" Jade shouted.

"Why? Jade you have nothing to be ashamed about!" Tori insisted.

"Oh tell me how it really is would you? At least your sister's honest!" Jade snapped.

"Trina doesn't know what she's talking about!" Tori argued back.

"I just don't want to go out there like this!" Jade replied, her voice breaking vulnerably.

"I'll find you a cover up if it makes you more comfortable but you're coming swimming!" Tori insisted.

"I don't look like you or Cat." Jade sighed.

"Jade, we didn't have a baby just last June, please come out." Tori pleaded. After another minute or so Jade unlocked the door and stepped out scowling.

"You look fine! You look lovely!" Tori assured her."

"Yeah right, just get me the cover up or whatever" Jade crossed her arms self-consciously. Tori went into her bedroom and came out with a navy blue kaftan for her friend. Jade slipped it on immediately.

"Jade you know not a single person down there cares about those stretch marks." Tori said seriously.

"Trina said—" Jade began.

"I know what Trina said and trust me, I'll murder her for it later. Don't let my big mouth of a sister get to you. When have you ever, EVER listened to Trina?" Tori said taking hold of her friends hand. "Come on."

Tori continued to hold Jade's hand as they walked across the backyard together. They stopped at the side of the pool and Tori turned Jade around to face her.

"No one cares okay? I promise. Elsa's going to be so happy just think about that."

"Fine." Jade grumbled, pulling the kaftan off her body and discarding it. Tori smiled and beckoned her encouragingly to the pool and both of them jumped in together. The others all cheered and wooped when the two girls emerged from the water and Jade immediately swam over to Beck who wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped a kiss on her forehead and then lips.

"You look hot." Beck whispered in her ear.

"I do not." Jade complained.

"Yeah you do, I cant resist you." Beck insisted, kissing her again. They could have stayed like that a lot longer but a cute little voice interrupted their make out.

"Mama!" Elsa shouted. Andre was holding on to her as Robbie jumped out of the water pretending to scare the dreaded guy. This little spoof made the 11 month old scream with laughter.

"Hey crazy!" Jade swam over to Elsa and accepted her into her arms "Are you swimming?" Elsa screamed with delight at the sight of her mother in the water and Jade shook her head cuddling the baby closely.

"Mama un me!" Elsa babbled.

"Im looking at you. What are you doing?" Jade prompted the baby to start talking. Elsa babbled back for a whole minute as Jade listened intently.

"Yes Elsa. Clever girl." Jade encouraged her. Andre raised an eyebrow looking between Elsa and Jade confused.

"Did you understand what she just said?" Andre asked impressed.

"Nope. Not a clue." Jade smirked, "But she's talking and thats what matters… Elsa where's Dada?" Jade asked the baby who was splashing and swimming around excitedly. Elsa looked carefully at Beck for a second who smiled encouragingly, but Elsa just turned back to Jade.

"Mama!" She replied proudly

"Say Dada." Jade instructed.

"Dada." Elsa copied Jades lips.

"Who's that?" Jade pointed at her boyfriend. Elsa just beamed and reached out for Beck who accepted her into his arms.

"I'm Dada" Beck told her before pointing at Cat. "Who's that?"

"Cat!" Elsa shouted.

"Who's that?" Beck pointed at Jade.

"Mama." Elsa informed him.

"Who's this?" Beck pointed at himself. Elsa looked carefully into his face leaning close and staring at him intently. They all watched carefully wondering if the lesson had got through to her but instead of talking Elsa just pouted her lips and kissed Beck's nose.

"Awwwhhhhh" Tori gushed immediately. Beck smiled at Elsa who was now squishing his cheeks with her hands and laughing. Jade swum over and Beck wrapped his other arm around her.

"She's not saying it on purpose because she knows we want her to say it." Jade told him.

"Well.. maybe she'll say all your names before mine, but we all witnessed who got the first nose kiss." Beck grinned. Jade rolled her eyes and laughed as Elsa made a big splash swimming around again.

"I'm glad you came in." Beck said softly.

"Me too." Jade said back, holding Elsa's hands. She was glad Tori had forced her because Elsa's delighted face wasn't worth missing and she was right in the end, no one was looking or cared about her stretch marks.

* * *

**Haha review if you like :)**

**Are any of you Europeans? And if you are then are you watching Eurovision tonight? I'm actually going to a Eurovision party later (lol) and I'm way too excited about this than is socially acceptable. I want Greece or Denmark to win haha :D Join me in being an idiot about eurovision if you want to xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

It was scary how fast the end of June approached. The year had flown by faster than anyone could have imagined and before any of them could even blink, the 27th of June arrived. Beck was reading the almost one year old a bedtime story in the living room whilst Cat, Tori, and Jade worked on Math revision together at the kitchen table. When the story was over, Beck carried Elsa over to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Elsie!" Cat gave the blue eyed baby a squeeze.

"Cat!" Elsa smiled. The red head grinned and rubbed her nose against hers before passing her onto Tori.

"Night night." Tori cooed to Elsa who yawned tiredly whilst her godmother passed her onto Jade.

"Are you excited for your birthday? Yeah? Kiss for Mama." Jade puckered her lips and Elsa kissed her good night. "Oh my God your grown up! Stop growing!" Elsa nuzzled against Jade, starting to fall asleep and her mother wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"Jade" Beck coughed but Jade just ignored him holding tightly onto her daughter. The others smirked as Beck tapped her on the shoulder.

"Babe.. it's 9pm." Beck tried again.

"Go away." Jade grumbled.

"Okay.." Beck put his hands up in defence going back to the living room. Jade just sat and let the baby fall asleep cuddled in her arms. She didn't want Elsa to be one. Well she did but at the same time she really didn't. She was growing up and she wouldn't be the same little newborn she'd given birth to anymore. She'd be one and learning to walk, and talking in sentences and needing her less and less. Jade placed her forehead on top of Elsa's tiny mop of brown hair.

"Are we not studying anymore?" Cat asked confused.

"Beck?" Tori called, seeing Jade slowly getting more and more upset. The fluffy haired boy returned to the table to see what was going on.

"I think Elsa needs to go to bed." Tori suggested cautiously. "Want me to go tuck her in?" Jade nodded letting her friend take the baby whilst Beck knelt down next to her and took hold of her hands. Cat made herself scarce leaving the couple at the table.

"Hey, why are you so upset?" Beck chuckled.

"I just feel so emotional." Jade sniffed.

"This is like you being pregnant all over again." Beck laughed as Jade hit him lightly in the chest. Beck sat down on the chair and lifted Jade onto his knee.

"I can't stop thinking about this time last year and being pregnant and then going into labor and then she was here and she needed me and— " Jade stammered out into Beck's chest.

"Mmm." Beck let her go on, even though he still wasn't really sure why she was so upset.

"And now she's one and she doesn't need me any more." Jade cried.

"She still needs you silly." Beck rubbed her back. "Just be happy! She's one! This is a good thing. We kept a baby alive for a year. Us!"

"I am happy." Jade grumbled.

"Yeah." Beck smirked at Tori who reentered the kitchen holding the baby monitor.

"Just think this is what she's like when Elsa's one, imagine how she'll be when Elsa's eighteen." Tori teased. Both Beck and Jades heads shot up.

"No! Shut up! Elsa will never be eighteen!" Jade insisted.

"She's one.. no teenage boys are going near her for a long, long time!" Beck said nervously.

"You two are such a cliche." Tori smirked. Jade stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Right it's out of my system." Jade insisted, "Our daughter's going to be one in three hours. When Elsa wakes up this room is going to look like a one year old's birthday paradise!"

"Is it still kitten themed?" Cat bounced into the kitchen excitedly.

"Yes but _please_ hold back on the pink!" Jade begged. The four of them got straight to work decorating and making the apartment ready for Elsa's first birthday. They hadn't planned on making too much fuss because of her age she would hardly know what was going on but so many people had wanted to come say happy birthday to the baby, they decided having a mini birthday party for her would be appropriate. By midnight the living room was transformed and they cupcakes iced like kittens, balloons and Elsa's birthday presents wrapped and waiting for her on the coffee table.

Tori stayed the night in Cat's room so that she'd be there in the morning to wish Elsa . Louise and Frank were coming over about midday along with Andre and Robbie. The other guests were arriving a little later including Calum, two of Beck's aunts and uncles, Beck's cousin Kira, her husband and their newborn. And several others said they would drop by to say happy birthday to the one year old. It was exciting and overwhelming and set to be a really amazing day.

* * *

Elsa woke up at five am causing Beck and Jade to groan. Jade forced herself out of bed and went to pick up her daughter to bring her into their room. Elsa slept for another two hours snuggled between her parents before waking properly and wanting their full attention.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Beck lifted his daughter up. Elsa babbled loudly to Beck who pretended to understand, nodding and saying 'yeah' occasionally. He got her bathed and changed and ready for the day before Jade had even contemplated getting out of bed. Beck changed himself and placed Elsa back on their bed.

"Go get Mummy." Beck pointed at Jade. Elsa crawled wobbly across the bed until she reached Jade and then crawled on top of her. Beck laughed as Jade jumped feeling the baby drool onto her face.

"Aghhh!" Jade wiped the baby drool from her cheek. "Beck you did that on purpose!"

"It's her birthday! Be nice!" Beck smirked.

"So this is how it's gonna be huh Els? This is how you thank your mama for giving birth to you." Elsa just giggled happily as Jade sat up in bed hugging her.

"Mama milk." Elsa opened her mouth. Jade smirked kissing Elsa's nose and laying back to let her daughter feed.

"Well.. not that much has changed in a year."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Beck asked Jade.

"Just toast." Jade told him, keeping her eyes on her daughter.

"Be back in five." Beck left the room to go make Jade some toast leaving the mother and daughter alone together. Elsa obviously couldn't tell anything was different about today but something still felt different. It was like they'd overcome a huge obstacle and they were somehow on the other side. Elsa was one year old and she was doing okay. It had been challenging at times but they did it. They did school, work and parenting. And somehow Elsa wasn't completely messed up.

* * *

Once Jade had showered and got ready, the three of them made their way downstairs to the living room. Elsa looked curiously at all the pretty decorations and brightly wrapped presents but it wasn't until she saw the big cat balloon that she got excited.

"Cat!" Elsa squealed. Beck and Jade looked at each other amused.

"Yes— it's a cat!" Beck pulled the balloon down so Elsa could play with it properly. Elsa adored it and played with it for a whole half hour, not at all interested in anything else in the room until Cat and Tori got out of bed.

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" Cat lay down on the floor in front of the one year old who smiled and immediately leant forwards to pull Cat's hair. Beck helped Cat out by distracting his daughter with the balloon again so she didn't rip out all of Cat's pretty red hair.

Jade helped Elsa to open all her presents which were mostly toys that had some sort of frozen theme or cat theme. Jade still denied that Elsa was named after the disney character but everyone knew the real story. Elsa was overjoyed to be getting so much attention and played happily all morning.

Andre, Robbie, Louise and Frank arrived at lunch and gave Elsa even more presents. The one year old was completely oblivious to what was even happening and was mostly just interested in pushing her hand into Jades mouth which was her knew favourite thing to do at the moment. It really didn't help that they'd all laughed when she did it the first time so now she thought it was hilarious and repeated it. Elsa already had a reputation for being a little mischievous even at only one year old.

Beck and Jade bought Elsa a little kitchen set and toy oven which she spent a long time playing with. Tori bought her a toy cat bed for her growing collection of toy kittens she was accumulating. Robbie got her a kitten toy and Andre a toy drum which Jade scowled and shook her head at him for.

The party was fun and even a couple of other babies came over who were children of mothers Jade had met at a playgroup she took Elsa to sometimes. Everyone was having a lot of fun and Elsa was luckily in a friendly mood so she didn't mind going around all the guests with Beck and "talking" to them. It was casual but just enough. When everyone sang happy birthday Jade teared up again. Tori laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm annoying myself." Jade whispered to her.

"It's cute." Tori reassured her.

* * *

By 4pm the only guests left were the gang and Beck's parents. Elsa was just starting to get fussy and tired when the doorbell rang. Jade got up to answer the door assuming it would be another guest but when she opened the door, her whole body went cold.

"No get out! OUT!" Jade shouted loudly. Beck had been laughing with Andre but immediately shot out of his seat and ran to the door.

"Jadelyn she's my granddaughter too." The blonde haired woman argued.

"NO! You are nothing to her." Jade yelled, blocking the door with her body.

"Because you won't give me a chance!" The person at the door insisted.

"Because you didn't give me a fucking chance!" Jade's voice raised yet another octave.

"Jade go back inside." Beck ordered her calmly.

"I just want to meet my granddaughter Jade." The blonde sighed.

"Dhhh how dare you! You don't have the right Mother!" Jade yelled, her face red with fury.

"Jade go inside." Beck pulled her away from the door.

"Just get rid of her Beck!" Jade shouted.

"I will, if you go back in." Beck assured her. Jade walked back into the apartment and the tanned guy turned to Jades Mother sternly. "I'm sorry but today's not a good day."

"Please, I know it's her birthday." Gabriella West insisted.

"Exactly. It's her birthday, we have family over." Beck nodded.

"I am family." Gabriella replied.

"At the moment I don't think you are. I think it's time you left." Beck closed the door slightly.

"Could you at least give my granddaughter this?" The woman shoved a purple and green birthday bag into Beck's hands. "Please."

Beck sighed, "Fine. But don't show up here unannounced again." He shut the door and peered into the bag. The contents of it were sweet and thoughtful.

"Whats that?" Jade asked in alarm as Beck returned to the living room with the bag.

"A birthday present." Beck shrugged, kneeling down on the floor next to Elsa.

"From her?" Jades eyes widened.

"To Elsa. Happy 1st Birthday lots of Love grandma and grandpa." Beck read the tag. He helped Elsa to pull the gift out of the bag to discover crayons, paints and a canvas to decorate. Elsa squeaked delighted and ran her hands along the bright colours. The others fawned over the present, and smiled at how happy it made Elsa.

"Ugh I feel sick." Jade got up from her seat and retreated upstairs. Beck frowned but he didn't want to let Elsa on to anything being wrong so smiled and let her play with her new toy.

"Whats going on?" Tori whispered in Beck's ear. Robbie, Cat, Louise and Frank hadn't heard the commotion at the door but Andre and Tori had been listening to everything.

"Jades Mum just showed up here wanting to play happy families. That's who the gifts from." Beck told her grimly.

"You're kidding?" Tori gasped.

"I wish I was. Could you be in charge of Elsa for a bit so I can go check on J? She looked as pale as a ghost when she left."

"Of course. take as long as you need" Tori reassured him before shuffling onto the floor to help Elsa colour.

Beck went up the stairs and opened the door of their bedroom. Jade wasn't in their but the door to the en suite was locked so he sighed and went over to knock.

"Jade?" He called out.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Can you unlock the door please?" Beck asked nervously.

"Who is with you?" Jade insisted.

"It's just me." Beck promised. Jade opened the door and immediately fell into Beck's arms. Beck wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing? Are you ok?" Beck asked in worry.

"Why would she come here?" Jade whimpered.

"I don't know babe."

"She can't just show up here after all this time and want to know Elsa, that's not how it works!" Jade cried angrily.

"I know and that's why I told her she had to leave" Beck assured her, rubbing her arm firmly. "But Jade you cant let her get to you like this. You can't let her ruin Elsa's birthday for you."

"I hate her. I hate her so much!" Jade hissed. Her eyes flooding with angry, out of control tears. Beck was alarmed because he hadn't seen her this angry in a long time.

"I just don't understand why she decided to come today of all days. She's never shown any interest in you or her before now." Beck said in confusion. Jade's tears suddenly stopped.

"Jade?" Beck prompted suspiciously.

"She sent me a birthday card." Jade whispered.

"What?" Beck pulled back to look at Jades face.

"She dropped it off at your place and your Mum gave it to me on Christmas." Jade explained. Beck's eyes widened in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never opened it." Jade shrugged.

"Why not?" Beck asked seriously but before Jade had the chance to respond the doorbell rang again. Jade sprung out of Beck's arms alarmed.

"Beck go see who's at the door!" Jade said frantically.

"J she wont come back." Beck assured her.

"Beck. Go. See." Jade glared. Beck sighed and opened their bedroom door to make his way downstairs to the front door. Cat was already on her way to answer it but he overtook her and opened it himself. Meanwhile Jade went straight to the living room and picked up Elsa.

"Who was it?" Jade asked, the second Beck came back in.

"No one. It was just a salesperson." Beck promised. Jade didn't seem to believe him and immediately took Elsa upstairs.

"Jade.." Beck called after her.

"Party over?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Minor thing. No one worry about it. Elsa was getting tired anyway." Beck showed the remaining guests out of the apartment whilst Tori followed Jade upstairs to check on her. Tori found Jade buried under her quilt with Elsa breastfeeding sleepily next to her.

"You ok with me in here?" Tori confirmed.

"Yeah." Jade assured her.

"You're acting a bit spooked." Tori sat down on Beck's side of the bed and placed a calming hand on Jades shoulder.

"Why is she here? Why is she suddenly interested in Elsa when not so long ago she wanted nothing to do with her? In fact she basically kicked her out!"

"I don't know." Tori confessed.

"Mama?" Jade suddenly realised Elsa wasn't feeding.

"Mm?" Jade looked down at the baby. Elsa began to babble and press her hands on Jades cheeks. Talking to her as though she were trying to be reassuring.

"I have no idea what your saying but its cute." Jade admitted. Elsa yawned and Jade tucked her securely in the centre of her and Beck's bed. Jade kissed Elsa's forehead snuggling up to her. "I love you so, so, so much."

"She's going to get used to falling asleep like that." Beck entered the bedroom.

"I don't care." Jade shook her head. Tori smiled sadly at Beck and left the room giving the couple privacy.

"Babe.. Would it be so bad if your Mum met her?" Beck asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Jade insisted.

"Why do you feel like that?" Beck asked.

"Because I hate them Beck. I hate my parents!" Jade whisper shouted as to not wake up Elsa.

"Look what they did to you was.. out of order and awful but I know you don't hate them so why don't you tell me how you really feel." Beck pulled Jade up so she was face to face with him. Her whole face looked devastated and worried and broken. She didn't speak for a long time but Beck waited, knowing her silence would lead to the truth.

"Sad!" Jade yelled, bursting into tears. Beck pulled her tightly to his body whilst she cried. Kissing her lips and cheeks and stroking her hair.

"If you're sad, maybe you should hear what it is your Mum has to say. Go to your old house. Tell her how she's made you feel. Let go of the weight you're carrying." Beck advised.

"No!" Jade shook her head immediately. "I don't care what she wants to tell me."

"But-" Beck began.

"No Beck. She is never meeting Elsa!"

* * *

**Do you think Jade should let her Mum meet Elsa? or was she right to be suspicious.. hmm :P x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aww some of you left such sweet reviews I just wanted to post really soon again :D Hope you like this one! x x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

After the unexpected return of Gabriella West into their lives for a while Jade was constantly on edge. The moment the doorbell would ring she would sprint to the door to make sure it wasn't her Mum. It never was but she still wanted to make sure. Beck didn't say anything but he didn't think her behaviour was particularly normal.

July was always going to be a stressful month because it was the gangs final exams at Hollywood Arts. Everyone was a little more anxious and busy than usual meaning Jade and Beck often had to look after Elsa by themselves. In the actual exam week they had made arrangements with Louise and Frank for her to stay there for four nights but Jade was having doubts. She knew her Mum knew Beck's parents address and she couldn't stand the thought of her mother near her daughter and her not being anywhere nearby to intervene.

However when exam week approached Beck managed to convince her to go through with the plan. They'd still be going over to see Elsa every day and talking to her on the phone so it wasn't like they were properly going away. It just gave them extra time in the mornings and the evenings to focus on their exams. Or at least that was the plan…

"Jade would you come out of Elsa's room?" Beck sighed exasperatedly. The whole gang were studying together in the living room but Jade kept disappearing upstairs to stare at the empty crib. Beck opened his daughter's bedroom door and like he expected, found Jade crouched next to it hugging one of Elsa's stuffed kittens. "Come on. We have drama tomorrow and you need to learn the theory."

"What if she can't sleep." Jade whimpered.

"My Mum texted me before and said she was." Beck insisted, pulling Jade up by the arm.

"But how do we know she's telling the truth?!" Jade wailed.

"Because.. she's my Mum. Why would she lie?" Beck pointed out. "Come on, stop worrying yourself crazy. She's fine."

Jade and Beck returned to the living room where the others were all watching the set-study on the tv and making notes. The pale girl sat down between Robbie and Tori on the sofa and folded her arms.

"Hey what's wro—" Tori began.

"Nothing." Jade glared at the brunette. "Stop looking at me!"

"Alright grumpy!" Tori returned to her notes. Only a few minutes after this Jade fell asleep which Beck thought was weird to say the least. Jade had always been a night owl and recently she'd been falling asleep at only 9.30pm. He decided to leave her though because he really didn't fancy having to wake her up when she was already in such a fowl mood. Tori however thought letting her sleep was a bad idea.

"Beck she's got her final drama exam tomorrow." Tori pointed out after having Jade sleep on her shoulder for an hour. She was missing out on the crucial last few hours of cramming.

"I know.." Beck grimaced.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?" Tori prompted him.

"Why me?"

"Because she's your girlfriend." Tori exclaimed. "Do you want her to fail drama?" Beck sighed 'no' before bending down in front of Jade and shook her shoulder gently.

"Jade." Beck woke her up. She looked up at him with a horrified expression.

"Why did you do that?" Jade wailed.

"You have an exam in the morning, come on you know you want to finish going over the stuff."

"No!" Jade shouted. Before any of them knew what was happening, Jade jumped out of her seat and stormed upstairs to bed, apparently crying. The others looked at Beck confused whereas the tanned guy just looked stunned.

"Sorry." Tori bit her lip guiltily.

"It's fine.. wait here." Beck said confused before following Jade upstairs. He entered their bedroom to find her pulling off her sweater.

"Jade what is going on with you?" Beck asked exasperatedly. "Since Elsa's birthday you've been a mess."

"A mess?!" Jade repeated angrily, "You think I'm a mess!?"

"No thats not what I mean.." Beck backtracked.

"But that's what you said! And you do!" Jade undressed dramatically, throwing her clothes at him whilst she was at it. Once she was changed and into her pajamas she threw herself into bed.

"I think you're way, way too stressed." Beck said calmly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Jade's back and rubbed gently.

"I just want to sleep!" Jade shouted.

"Ok!" Beck removed his hand, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Yeah you should be!"

* * *

The next day wasn't much better and Jade spent a good portion of the morning scowling at Beck who was completely bewildered. He was so glad they only had one more exam after this so hopefully he would get the less unpredictably emotional girlfriend back. Cat stayed far away in her bedroom and going over her notes.

The exam lasted two hours and then they had study leave for the rest of the day. The rest of the gang were going to go to karaoke dokie for a revision break but Jade just wanted to go see Elsa. Beck and Jade arrived at Louise and Franks in total silence and didn't even talk when they walked up the path to the front door.

Luckily seeing their thirteen month old put them both in a better mood as they held her hands and encouraged her to take wobbly steps. Elsa seemed fine at Beck's parents and she apparently had been singing all morning whilst Louise gave her a bath. They tried to make her do it again but she wouldn't. She was too interested in showing Jade all of the toys in the toy box.

"How are all the exams and revision going?" Louise asked them both. Beck and Jade glanced nervously at each other before mumbling non-committed responses.

"Uh oh. Why can I sense tension?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"They're exams Mum they're supposed to be tense." Beck replied.

"No. You just have to keep positive and go in there and do your best." Louise assured them. Jade yawned briefly before covering it up with a smile to accept yet another toy from Elsa. It didn't go unnoticed by Louise though.

"You tired sweetie?" Louise asked. Jade nodded pitifully. "Don't stay up all night studying. You need energy to do well in the exams."

"I don't know why I'm tired I slept for ten hours last night." Jade complained. Louise raised an eyebrow and looked at Beck.

"She did actually." Beck confirmed.

"Well go for a nap when you get back, the exam must have worn you out." Louise advised worriedly. Elsa crawled quickly across the floor back to her Mum to hand her another toy. Jade smirked and picked her up.

"Can't we just take her home now?" Jade hugged the smiley baby closely burying her face into Elsa's hair. Elsa squeaked and lay back on Jade finding it funny.

"In two days she's all yours." Louise assured her.

* * *

Jade did go for a nap when she got back and then again the next day after the final exam. Their whole class was going out to celebrate and then to a huge end of year party in the evening but when Jade woke in the afternoon from her nap she really didn't feel like going to a party.

"Hey Tori's here!" Cat bounced into Jades room.

"Mmmm" Jade rolled over in bed.

"Beck went over to see Elsa but he didn't want to wake you so he just left you a note" Cat explained.

"That's great." Jade replied.

"Are you ok?" Cat realised Jade was being extremely quiet. Jade just lay there for a moment unsure if what she thought might happen actually would.

"No." Jade launched out of bed and into the bathroom. Cat frowned hearing Jade throw up and quickly called Tori upstairs. When the tanned girl went into the bathroom she found Jade sitting on the edge of the bathtub clutching her stomach and crying.

"Hey." Tori rubbed her back gently. "Are you going to be sick again?"

"Mmhm." Jade bent over the toilet.

"You'll feel better once it's over." Tori assured her. Jade was sick a couple more times and felt completely terrible for another half hour before she began to feel a little better. Tori passed her water and a cool wash cloth and took care of her until it was over.

"How long have you been feeling sick for?" Tori asked sympathetically.

"Ugh days.. I just thought it was because of the exams." Jade sniffed.

"It probably is. You've been too stressed about everything. Do you want to go lie down?" Tori asked softly.

"Yeah." Jade nodded, slowly getting to her feet. Tori walked her to the bedroom and helped her back into bed.

"Do you want some tea?" Cat offered sweetly.

"No thank you." Jade sniffed. A couple of seconds later they heard the front door open downstairs and Beck shouting Jade from the living room. The pale girl tried to shout back but her voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Beck we're upstairs!" Tori shouted for her. Beck came upstairs and politely knocked on the door in case they were already getting changed. Cat opened the door and let him inside. Tori was sitting next to Jade on the floor and holding water and some tissues.

"She threw up." Tori explained, standing up to make room for Beck to go to her.

"Oh. Aww babe I'm sorry." Beck bent down to kiss the pale girl on the forehead,

"I'm fine." Jade whispered. "It's just stress."

"Ok well starting from now I'm going to do everything I possibly can to de-stress you." Beck assured her. "Starting with cuddles." The tanned guy lay down on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Jade buried her head against his body and let him rub her back.

"I take it you guys aren't coming tonight?" Tori asked disappointedly from the other side of the room. Cat stood next to her hugging Mr. Purple.

"We'll see how Jade's feeling in a couple of hours." Beck assured them. Cat skipped across the room and gave Beck the giraffe.

"He's a magic giraffe that can cure tummy aches." Cat kissed Jade on the cheek before following Tori out of the room. Jade just snuggled against Beck and fell back to sleep wanting to forget she'd ever woken up at all.

* * *

Tori, Cat and Andre were hanging out at the cheese fountain at the end of exams party and laughing reminiscing about when Tori first joined Hollywood Arts and sprayed cheese at Cat. Tori was mortified they brought it up but everyone else seemed to find it funny. Everyone was there except Beck and Jade but they didn't really expect them to come after what happened this afternoon. Tori was really upset because they missed everything last year because of having Elsa and now they were missing this too.

"Hey you guys do you want to grab one of Sikowitz weird hot dogs?" Robbie ran over to the group.

"Sure!" Cat jumped up.

"I'm good." Andre replied.

"Same here." Tori agreed. Cat and Robbie ran off leaving the reunited couple alone together. Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around Andre's stomach.

"You having fun?" Andre kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. It's just sad this is our last ever HA party and Beck and Jade are missing it."

"It's not Jade's fault she's sick." Andre shrugged.

"Yeah I know but it's still a shame." Tori sighed

"What's wrong with her?"

"Apparently it's "stress" Tori said doubtfully.

"Stress?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah all this stuff with her Mum and having to leave Elsa for a week and then exams" Tori explained with a frown, "Still it seems a bit weird if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"Well.. She threw up, she's tired all the time, she's been an emotional roller coaster recently and it's not exactly a secret that Beck and Jade have sex a lot."

"Don't make crazy rumours baby.." Andre shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm just a little.. suspicious." Tori admitted. Andre wanted to question her further but Robbie and Cat came back at that moment so to avoid spreading rumours they both let it go. But truthfully Tori was very suspicious. All the symptoms were exactly the same when Jade was pregnant with Elsa. She was teary, tired, sick and just seemed different. Tori couldn't help but find herself drawing comparisons to a year ago. And if her suspicions were anywhere near true, she knew things were about to take a very dramatic twist.

* * *

**.. the next chapter is already written. Review if you want it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahh you guys are fab! Thanks for reviewing! Here's your chapter :) p.s. I uploaded this last night but then I realised it was 3am and there were way too many typos for this to be acceptable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Tori kept her suspicions to herself for the rest of the weekend. Cat had gone to Idaho to visit her family and Beck was filming leaving Jade to take care of the newly one year old every day. Tori texted Jade on Sunday evening to ask if Jade was feeling better and if she wanted to to the park. Jade said she was and yes she would like that as long as they didn't go near the ducks. Tori rolled her eyes and text Jade back assuring her they would stay away from the duck pond.

The next morning Tori made her way over to the apartment. It was a really nice day to go to the park, not too hot but just warm. Tori parked her car on the street outside before going inside. She rang on the doorbell and in a short time, Jade let her in.

"Heyyy are we ready for a fun day in the park?" Tori smiled at the baby in her friends arms. Elsa smiled and squealed loudly.

"Almost." Jade took Elsa back inside the apartment. Tori sat down on the couch waiting whilst her friend put booties and a sunhat on the wriggly baby. She watched Jade carefully and she could tell she hadn't quite been telling the truth about feeling better. She seemed clammy and shaky after a while she exhaled holding her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked nervously.

"Yeah I just feel a bit queasy." Jade admitted.

"Oh no." Tori frowned.

"I'll be fine, just let me go get Elsa's bag." Jade left the room. She came back with the baby bag only a few minutes later and hung it on the pushchair. She turned around to pick up Elsa and Tori could tell she was not doing well. She had sweat beads pricking at her forehead and her skin tone was practically grey.

"Jade, are you sure you're alright to go out?" Tori inquired doubtfully.

"Yeah I'm fine—" Jade attempted to say, but before she could even finish the end of that sentence turned around and ran to the bathroom. Tori secured Elsa quickly in her highchair and followed Jade into the bathroom. Like she'd suspected, Jade was crouched over the toilet.

"Are you sick again?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Mhm" Jade groaned uncomfortably, "Ugh sorry can you go sit with Els?"

"Yeah, do you need anything?" Jade shook her head. Tori sympathetically rubbed her friends back, before leaving her be. She closed the door on her friend and walked back into the kitchen where she'd left Elsa. The one year old immediately smiled, which made Tori smile back.

"You are the smiliest baby in the world." Tori informed Elsa.

Elsa squealed loudly smacking her hands up and down on the tray. The tanned girl laughed, picking Elsa up into her arms carrying her back to the living room. She decided they probably wouldn't be going to the park so took Elsa's hat and booties off and let the one year old just play with her toys.

Half an hour passed and Tori was left in a bit of a fix because she wanted to go check on Jade but at the same time she didn't want to leave Elsa on her own. In the end she put Elsa back in her high chair with a book, got Jade a glass of water and went to knock on the bathroom door. Jade was still lying next to the toilet and but seemed slightly less debilitated than before.

"Here you are sweetie." Tori handed her the water.

"Thanks.. I don't know whats wrong with me. This is the fifth time this weekend I've been sick." Jade groaned, holding her stomach and laying over the toilet. Tori rubbed her back gently trying to find the right words to bring up her suspicions.

"Jade.. you've been feeling nauseous for a long time.." Tori said cautiously.

"What?" Jade said confused.

"And you're tired.. and emotional." Tori continued feeling more and more terrified about what she was about to suggest. "Jade… you're not feeling preg—"

"What? No I'm not!" Jade clicked on to what Tori was trying to say.

"These symptoms though. Remind you of anything?" Tori pointed out. The wheels seemed to turn in Jade's head as she took her friends suggestion more seriously.

"I'm not!" Jade said exasperatedly. I cant be.. I'm on the pill! I'm breastfeeding for gods sake!"

"You know none of thats 100%." Tori said nervously. Jade stood up and splashed water on her face suddenly becoming painfully silent.

"I haven't had a period this month.." Jade whispered. Tori bit her lip. Those words suddenly changing her suspicion into a very likely possibility.

"Shit.. Tori! I can't be pregnant again, Its barely been a year, I'm eighteen! I don't have the strength to do it again." Jade panicked.

"It's okay." Tori said calmly

"It's not! Oh my God!" Jade ran her hands through her hair terrified.

"Hey shh it's okay I might be wrong." Tori said calmly. Although Jade seemed doubtful, leaning her elbows on the counter and holding her head in her hands.

"Come on. I left Elsa in the highchair." Tori wrapped her arm around Jades back and walked her back into the living room.

"What am I going to do?" Jade wailed.

"Nothing." Tori said suddenly taking charge. She lifted Elsa out of the chair and carried her over to the living room. "I'm going to go out and buy you a pregnancy test."

"But what if I am?"

"Then you'll have to deal with it." Tori said firmly. "But it's better if you know."

* * *

After a short and slightly awkward trip to the pharmacist, Tori returned with a pregnancy test and handed it to Jade. Jade sighed turning the box over in her hands and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well isn't this just perfect." Jade sighed.

"It's a shock." Tori agreed. "Are you going to take it now?"

"No." Jade shook her head. The last time she took one of these she had been alone in Tori's bathroom and she swore to herself if she ever had to do another, she would be with Beck.

"Ok thats fine. You look a lot better though." Tori smiled. It was true. Since Tori had been gone her cheeks had regained their rosiness and she seemed much more herself.

"I feel a lot better" Jade nodded. Elsa pushed a toy plate with a ball on top of it onto Jade's knee.

"Thank you." Jade entertained Elsa who smiled happily. The one year old immediately went back to her toys. Tori noticed Jade had automatically covered her stomach with her palm when Elsa pushed the ball onto her knee. It was like she was protecting something.

"Do you still feel like going to the park?" Tori asked eventually.

"Yeah I think the fresh air would do me good." Jade agreed, she laid the pregnancy test on the kitchen table and picked up Elsa's things to get her ready again. She did it a lot faster and more efficient this time, not having the awful nausea to hold her back and had Elsa ready to go out within minutes.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. The park turned out to be a really good idea as it distracted and relaxed them after everything that had happened. Tori and Jade showed Elsa how to make sandcastles and splashed her feet in the pool and even pushed her a little on the baby swings for the first time ever. The one year old was having so much fun and was being incredibly cute so it took their minds completely off the possible pregnancy. And after a full day of watching Jade protectively cradle her stomach and play mama to Elsa, she was starting to wonder if this was as crazy thing as they first thought. Jade was naturally meant to be mother.

Later on Tori dropped Jade and Elsa back at the apartment, parking in their driveway. Elsa was asleep in her carseat so Jade just unbuckled her and lifted her onto her knee.

"Alright text me if you get the chance." Tori said kindly

"Alright." Jade agreed

"Remember I love you and I'll be there for you no matter what." Tori assured her.

"I love you too." Jade sighed, smiling weakly. Tori smiled back and gave her a long hug before she got out of the car. Jade carried the baby back inside their home, ready to start the inevitably long wait for Beck.

* * *

All evening long, Jade waited anxiously for her boyfriend to return. She made herself and Elsa dinner and put on Lady and the Tramp to distract her daughter whilst she went over in her head what she was going to say to Beck. Eventually the one year old began to get sleepy and cuddly so Jade gave her her nightly feed and allowed her to drift off in her arms. It wasn't until 9pm that Beck came in but to Jade's annoyance, he wasn't alone.

"Calum's here, we're playing that new xbox game I got." Beck informed her as he came in the door.

"Oh yay Calum" Jade said sarcastically.

"Hey Jade" Calum smiled. Jade didn't smile back.

"So you want me to just leave I guess?" Jade grumbled as the boys got comfy in the living room.

"Na you can play if you want." Calum smirked.

"Unlike you two. I grew up. I don't still play video games." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Baby you can do what you want." Beck kissed her cheek before turning to the tv and turning off the kids movie. As if Elsa had somehow sensed in her sleep that the disney film had been disrupted, she abruptly woke and began crying angrily.

"Great now you woke her up. Thank you both so, so much." Jade glared at Beck, carrying a screaming Elsa upstairs.

Once Jade got Elsa into bed and softly sung her back to sleep, she got in the shower. The feeling of the hot water against her skin relaxed her a lot. She found herself holding her stomach lightly in her hands and somehow she felt whole. She even whispered 'hi' although she cursed herself for being sappy immediately afterwards. Just the thought she might have another person in there again filled her with the most terrifying, but amazing feeling. And she washed herself carefully wanting to protect them.

Once she was done she moisturised, brushed her teeth and went to lie down. But upon opening the bathroom door, realised that Beck was waiting for her.

"Go back and play Beck." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Jade I don't get what the big deal is?" Beck sighed.

"The deal is that you should ask before you just invite people over." Jade said exasperatedly.

"You and Cat invite people over all the time and you don't see me complaining!" Beck said offendedly.

"I've been looking after our daughter all day! I thought you would at least want to spend some time with us." Jade shouted, feeling increasingly more frustrated with him. She couldn't explain why she was really wanted him alone whilst he was acting like this.

"I do! I spend time with you every day!" Beck insisted.

"But not today?" Jade shrugged.

"I'm sorry I had no idea you were going to be so needy." Beck complained. That did it for Jade who widened her eyes.

"Needy?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, you're being needy!" Beck insisted.

"Oh.. oh ok Beck. fine. Go play your stupid xbox. I don't even want to look at you. I don't need you at all." Jade yelled.

"Whenever you are doing stuff with Cat and Tori, I mind Elsa, so you can see your friends! I have done that countless times you just don't appreciate it! You can't even let me spend one evening with my friend without making me feel guilty about it." Beck yelled equally as loud.

"Just go Beck.. go have fun!" Jade sulked, flouncing down on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Fine I will." Beck shouted. He took two full steps towards the door before he stopped still, that tiny pale blue box catching his eye. Jade held her breath as she watched the realisation cross her boyfriend's features. Beck picked up the box to make sure it was what he thought it was before turning back to Jade.

"Babe.. are you pregnant?" Beck asked seriously. Jade flickered her eyes between him and the floor nervously.

"I might be."

"Why would you think that?" Beck still seemed completely in shock.

"I missed a period." Jade shrugged.

"But you miss lots of periods.. you're still breastfeeding." Beck rationalised.

"I've been throwing up Beck," Jade shook her head. "Something feels.. different"

"Did you take a test?"

"No I was waiting for you to come home.. I didn't want to do it alone, not again." Jade whispered sadly. Beck sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"Im glad you waited for me." Beck assured her. Jade nodded whilst Beck read over the instructions on the back of the pregnancy test.

"Babe it's really not complicated." Jade insisted. "I should know.. this would be my third." Beck sighed, handing Jade back the box.

"I'll go get rid of Cal while you go.. you know." Beck suggested. Jade nodded biting her bottom lip with nerves. She stood up and went back to the bathroom, her heart pounding in her chest with nerves. She couldn't quite believe she was doing this again.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Beck asked the moment he came back to the bedroom. Jade was already lying on the bed having done the test.

"Three minutes." Jade informed him. They sat in awkward silence for a while neither of them at all sure what they were supposed to say. It was Jade that cracked first.

"I don't want to be pregnant again." Jade shook her head.

"Okay." Beck listened to her opinion, "But if you are pregnant.. you know you don't have to go through it."

"You think I should have an abortion?!" Jade asked horrified.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it's an option." Beck assured her calmly. Jade didn't take it well though.

"How could you say that when our daughter is asleep in the next room?!" Jade seethed.

"Elsa doesn't have anything to do with this." Beck exclaimed.

"She has everything to do with this! If I'm pregnant then this is our child beck, her brother or sister! We cant just kill them. "

"You considered abortion when you were pregnant with Elsa." Beck pointed out.

"I was frightened and confused, don't you dare use that against me!" Jade said absolutely horrified with what Beck was saying.

"I'm as confused as you are Jade stop making me out to be the bad guy! I'm just saying there are other options!"

"But there aren't any other options Beck! Don't you see? We can't pick and choose our children and there's no fucking way I'm getting an abortion!" Jade snapped. It was at that point she realised she was somehow already attached. She'd bonded with a baby she didn't even know existed and the thought of losing them.. hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just scared." Beck sighed.

"Me too.." Jade admitted.

"Alright we only have to wait one more minute, let's try and be nice to each other until then yeah?" Beck took hold of Jades hand. Jade sulked for another few seconds before slipping her fingers into Beck's and squeezing them. This was officially the longest three minutes of their lives.

"Ready?" Beck confirmed.

"You look." Jade instructed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you look." Jade sat up biting her thumb anxiously. Beck stood up and went to look at the pregnancy test in the en suite. Jade didn't have to wait long as Beck returned in a short few seconds.

"It's negative." Beck said simply. They were both silent for another ten seconds before Jade burst into tears.

"Hey hey, shhh it's ok." Beck sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's negative?" Jade replied in disbelief.

"Thats what it says." Beck said firmly.

"What?" Jade stood up to go see for herself. She picked up the white plastic stick and stared at it. One line. Clear as ever. Not pregnant. She returned to the bedroom and sat down next to Beck heavy hearted.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you." Jade cried when Beck pulled her back into a hug.

"It's okay I didn't handle it very well either. It's over. You're not pregnant. We can move on." Beck said reassuringly. For some reason this only seemed to make Jade more upset.

"Why are you crying J? This is a good thing. We aren't ready to be parents again, you aren't ready to be pregnant again, we both have graduation, I've got the movie.."

"I know and I'm happy." Jade whimpered, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"You don't seem very happy." Beck pointed out. Jade almost immediately confirmed this by allowing a near constant flow of tears to escape her eyes.

"Talk to me J." Beck urged her.

"It's stu- stupid." Jade stammered.

"I can assure you whatever you're feeling right now is far from stupid." Beck promised her.

"I guess a part of me really believed it would be positive." Jade confessed with a snivel. Beck listened carefully to her words, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Did you want it to be positive?" Beck suggested carefully.

"No." Jade shook her head, "Yes.. maybe." Beck smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her properly. "God I'm so confused." Jade croaked..

"It's okay." Beck reassured her.

"It's just that for a day, I started to feel like maybe I was pregnant and I was terrified but at the same time there was another person you know? Our baby." Jade looked up at Beck vulnerably who had a melancholy look on his face.

"And I knew no matter how awful the timing was I would love them and protect them and now… Now I just feel empty inside, like I have a missing piece." Jade whimpered, resting her head on Beck's shoulder. Beck was quiet for a while taking everything in and trying to find the right words to comfort her.

"J.. One day when were ready, we'll find that missing piece. I promise you." Beck said softly. Jade sniffed loudly and Beck pulled her lips up to his, giving her a long, reassuring kiss.

"Come on let's lie down." Beck pulled her into the bed. Once they were both under the covers, Jade snuggled up to Beck who held her tightly. Wishing he could do more to make her feel better.

"I thought it was a boy you know?" Jade whimpered. Beck kissed her cheek and wrapped her a little tighter in his arms. "He'd probably look like you and love hockey and Canada."

"Stop torturing yourself baby. It was negative. Nothing lost, nothing gained." Beck whispered gently.

"Then why do I feel like I've just lost a child?" Jade cried.

"I think you just realised what you really want." Beck kissed her hair. Jade went quiet for a while thinking about this.

"What did you want?" Jade asked her boyfriend, once her tears had somewhat stopped flowing.

"Well.. I wanted what was best for you. You didn't seem to want to be pregnant so I wasn't going to force you to go through with it." Beck shrugged.

"But what did you want Beck?" Jade insisted. Beck sighed, staying silent for a long time.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was positive Jade." Beck confessed. Jade whimpered, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against Beck's chest. The tanned guy sighed and put his hands under the covers to find Jades hands. Like he suspected they were cradling her stomach so he carefully removed them and placed his own there.

"Once Elsa's a bit older and we're a bit older, we'll think properly about it. But for now we have our friends, our family, and a beautiful baby girl who loves and needs us more than anyone in the whole world. And we have each other. And I know we fight too much and drive each other crazy but I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to go through all this with. And one day we'll do it again. But until then just know, I love you so much." Beck reassured her.

"I love you too." Jade nuzzled her face against his allowing him to kiss away her tears and kiss her tenderly on the lips. They stayed like that for the rest of the night cuddled up to each other, not really speaking because there was nothing else to say. They weren't pregnant. Jade cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
